Challenge 2020
by Herochick007
Summary: A dumping ground for all my challenge fics for the new year that don't fit anywhere else. There will be random pairings, het,slash, and anything else asked of me! Pairings will be listed in chapter headings!
1. Gold (RemusNarcissa)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #1 – Arithmancy: ******Task #3:******A Social Number is the face one shows to the world, the outer personality. It's determined by adding all the consonants together and reducing it to a single digit. Write about a character getting a 'reality check' in their life.**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 19- Moon Spell - Plot Point: An Esbat Ritual - Alt: Full Moon**

**Disney Challenge: characters - 3. Prince Naveen: Write about someone being irresponsible. ALT, write about someone being cut off from the family fortune.**

**Showtime: 4 - 1876 - (word) Luxury**

**Amber's Attic: 23- Nike: Write about someone who is successful in an endeavor.**

**Film Festival: 21- (word) family**

**Marvel Appreciation: K - Killmonger: (Theme: Revenge) OR (Colour: Gold)**

**Lyric Alley: 18 - She's running out the door**

**Word Count: 640**

He watched her descend the staircase. Her silvery dress sparkled as she walked. Her platinum hair shone like the full moon outside the window. For a brief second he felt like the richest man in the world just to see her in such luxury.

"Remus," she stated, giving him the faintest nod. "However did you manage to get in here?"

"Narcissa, do you really want to know?" he asked. She shook her head slowly. She knew all about his ways. He would do anything to see her, well, anything short of murder and sometimes, on full moon nights like tonight, she wouldn't even have put that past him.

"Lucius will be waiting," she whispered. Her eyes scanned the hall. It was empty save for them.

"He can wait a moment longer," Remus replied. The moon hadn't yet full risen and Narcissa wondered if Remus even remembered it existed. He had most certainly been preoccupied with other matters as of late. Remus reached out and took her gloved hand, helping her down the last steps into his arms. Her eyes met his and for a brief moment they shared a look of pure love. Narcissa was the first to pull away.

"I'm to marry him, Remus. It will solidify the bloodlines, it's what my family wants."

"I know. I saw the announcement in the papers," Remus stated. Narcissa looked at the floor, wondering who had picked a red and gold pattern for the carpeting in this hallway. The Gryffindor colors made her stomach turn. They would always be a reminder of what she was forcing herself to walk away from.

"Then you know I must go."

"You could run away, Cissa, leave with me tonight?"

"Remus, darling, I can't. My family..., well after what happened with Andi..., it's just not possible. It's a full moon tonight, Remus. Neither of us would be safe even if I could do this, even if I could just run away from my responsibilities. Where would we even go? You know my family would hunt us down. You know what the ministry says about you and your kind. I don't believe for a moment they'd accept us as a couple. They can't even accept you as a man, what kind of life would we live, Remus?" she asked. A tear drop fell from her eyes and landed with a silent splash on the carpetting.

"Cissa, I don't care what the ministry says! I don't care what anyone says. I love you, I will always love you. If your family can't accept that, then why do they matter so much to you. All they've ever done is say what you can't do. When have they ever asked you what you wanted to do?"

Narcissa raised her head slowly looking at the man standing before her. She traced the scars on his face with her fingertip.

"Never. Andi married for love, now..., she's disowned. They'll never take her back. They'd do the same to me."

"Narcissa, listen to me. Can they give you the love I can?"

"No, no they don't care about that. It's all about the best matches, the best breeding stock," Narcissa laughed softly. "I might as well be a piece of livestock."

"Then come with me! There's a cave, not too far from here. We can camp there until morning. Sirius knows someone who can get us out of the country, anywhere we want to go."

Narcissa glanced towards the door leading to the main part of the manor. Slowly she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let's do it, let's go, come on, before I lose my courage, what little bit I have, and change my mind," she whispered. Remus smiled, pulled her into a quick kiss, and then hand in hand they slipped out the servant entrance into the cool night air.


	2. Pink (Katie BellRomilda) Sexy theme

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #1 -Arthimancy- ******Task #1:******A Character Number is the personality of the person. It's determined by adding all of the numbers of the letters together and reducing it to a single digit. Write about a character with a large personality**

**Writing Club January**

**Amber's Attic: 10 - Hathor: Write about a joyful occasion.**

**Film Festival: 16 - (object) bottle of wine**

**Lyric Alley: 6 - In a beautiful world**

**Warning: sexual themes**

**Word count: 608**

Katie set the suitcases on the floor by the bed. The whole room seemed to be pink, an atrocious shade of pink. There was even a large mirror on the ceiling. Katie rolled her eyes. She should have known better than to let Romilda pick the hotel room for their honeymoon. Also, why did the honeymoon suites always have to such ghastly shades of reds and pinks. There was nothing particularly romantic about it, at least in Katie's opinion.

The bottle of wine and the vase of roses on the table only seemed to help concrete the cliché. She glanced over at Romilda who was also starting to unpack her suitcase. Katie realized she wasn't surprised, Romilda loved cliches, loved the idea of everything, and anything, romatic. Katie couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know why they associate this color with love," she muttered, glancing at her new wife. Romilda shrugged, giving Katie a wide smile.

"Because... actually, I have no idea," she answered. "It probably has something to do with the Romans," she added. Romilda loved to blame everything on the Romans. Latin was because of the Romans, the stupid calendar having extra months was because of the Romans. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Romilda, not everything has to do with the Romans, remember?" Katie asked. Romilda shrugged and gave Katie her usual look of indifference.

"Nope, I never paid attention in school. Now, can we stop talking about the Romans? We're supposed to be on our honeymoon, Katie, hence the horribly colored honeymoon suite? Although, I'm most definitely not complaining about these silk sheets," Romilda added running a hand over the pink sheets. Katie had to admit the silk felt amazing against her skin.

"Good point," Katie replied. "I'm guessing you want to see some of the lingerie the team gave me?" Katie asked. Like Ginny, she had taken a position on a Quidditch team after graduation. Romilda had followed her onto the same team four years later.

"I don't know, is it going to be as sexy as what you were wearing when we first met?" Romilda asked. "That's my favorite item of clothing. You looked amazing."

"Millie! I was wearing chaser gear, a helmet, and you ran into me."

"But then there was internal bleeding and you had to take off your padding, and then your shirt. That was real eye opener, who would ever have thought that Katie Bell would be such a rebel?" Romilda teased. Katie giggled.

"And of all the days for my bra to be in laundry..." Katie muttered. "It wasn't like I'd planned to bare my chest!

"It was quite an eyeful, now I wouldn't say no to seeing that view again," Romilda commented, toying with the strap on Katie's tank top.

"You will, you will, but it would it really be fair if I didn't at least put on the sexy little thing Ginny bought me? I'll let you rip it to shreds if you'd like?" Katie asked, pulling something lacy from the suitcase. Romilda's eyes widened at the item. There was barely any fabric to it.

"You win, go put it on, and I'll put on the one Demelza gave me. She remembered that your favorite color is midnight blue," Romilda said, pulling a nearly equally lacy and barely there item from her own suitcase. Katie's eyes widened but she quickly scampered to the bathroom.

"Hey, Millie, there's enough room in the shower for both of us," she called through the door. She could hear Romilda's smirk. They'd have to try out the shower after they destroyed the lacy little things their former teammates had bought for them.


	3. More than an Autograph (ViktorGinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Angel's Archives: 1 - Allosaurus - write about an aggressive and fierce approach to something**

**Film Festival: 5 - (food) pasta**

**Word Count: 947**

Ginny leaned against the wall of the locker room. No one had questioned her being in here, no one ever questioned a pretty face at a Quidditch game. She could hear the team coming her direction. The Bulgarians were a noisy lot. She smiled. The noise reminded her so much of home. The thought of her brothers all yelling and shouting, that was why she was here if she was being honest with herself. She wanted to hear them yelling and shouting about how amazing Ron's Christmas present was. She wanted them yelling and shouting and smiling and laughing again.

"Miss, can I help you?" a voice asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm here to see Viktor," she stated. Rule one of getting what you want, act like you belong. If you acted like you belonged somewhere, people tended not to question you being there.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but he is not signing autographs."

"I'm not here about an autograph," she lied. "I'm a friend of his, we met at the triwizard tournament? Could you just ask him to come out here for just a moment?" she asked. "Tell him I'm a friend of Hermione's," she added. The wizard nodded and darted off into the locker room. A few minutes later Viktor walked out.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Ginny. I'm friends with Hermione Granger?"

"How is Hermione?" Viktor asked, looking Ginny over.

"She's good, actually," Ginny paused, pulling a piece of parchment from her bag, "this is an invitation to her wedding next year. I said I'd deliver it for her. Save an owl, you know," Ginny said. She handed Viktor the invitation. He nodded, reading it quickly.

"I am glad she is well," he said. "Is this all you needed?" he asked, looking Ginny over. His eyes caught the muscles on her arms, the way she stood, the fire in hair.

"I know you're not signing autographs, but..."

"In your case, I will make an exception. Is it for you?"

"My brother, actually, he's a huge fan?"

"What about you? Are you a huge fan?" Viktor asked.

"You're a good player, I'll give you that," Ginny replied. Viktor nodded.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Ron."

"Here you go, Ginny, was it?"

"Yes."

"You play, Ginny?"

"Yes, I'm actually going to be joining the Harpies next season."

"I knew you must play. You look not at home on the ground, same as me. I would hate for you to leave thinking I'm only a good player. Have dinner with me?"

Ginny's mouth nearly fell open. Dinner? With Viktor Krum! She nodded quickly, thankful she'd had the mind to pack her little black dress.

"Good, where are you staying?"

"The Swan Hotel."

"I will pick you up at six, Ginny." With that, he walked back into the locker room, the door closing behind him. Ginny managed to pull herself out of her amazement long enough to get back to the hotel. She'd only come here for an autograph, something to try and make this Christmas memorable for reason other that who wouldn't be there. Now, she had a date with Viktor Krum.

VGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVG

True to his word, Viktor rang her room at exactly six. She walked into the lobby, smiling.

"You look remarkable, Ginny," he whispered, staring at her. She felt her face flush slightly. He looked amazing, dressed in a pair of crisp black slacks and a cobalt button down shirt.

"You look amazing yourself," she replied. He nodded and offered his arm. She took it, trying to ignore the butterflies that had suddenly apparated into her stomach. She'd never really felt this way before, sure, she'd had crushes, dated most her house, but this, there was something more to this, something she couldn't quite describe.

"I hope you like Italian food, there is a good restaurant. They make a delicious pasta del mar."

"That's seafood right?" Ginny asked. Viktor smiled and nodded.

"Correct, Ginny," he answered. Ginny couldn't help but want to sigh with happiness when he said her name. His accent was just... She wondered how it would feel if he said her full name, not just the nickname she'd used since she'd been three.

They walked the restaurant, talking about anything and everything except Quidditch.

"I talk enough about the game," Viktor had said. Ginny could understand. She'd seen the interviews, the reporters that hounded anyone with a hint of talent on the pitch. They talked about Bulgaria, Viktor's family, Ginny's family, and how glad they both were that the war was over.

"Here we are," Viktor announced. The restaurant was small, but cozy. He pulled out Ginny's chair for her. She ordered the pasta del mar on his recommendation and found it extremely good. They were on their second round of drinks when Ginny realized something. She didn't want this date to end. She liked being with Viktor, she liked talking to him, liked the way he made her feel special.

They finished dessert. She reached for the bill, but Viktor gently took it from her.

"I asked you out, Ginny. I will pay this bill. If you'd like, you could get the next one?"

"Are you asking me on a second date, Viktor?" she asked, hoping she hadn't misunderstood.

"Yes, I am," he answered. Ginny nodded.

"Then I accept, would you like to come up to my room for coffee?"

"You're inviting me to your hotel room?"

"Yes, but just for coffee, I'm not the kind of girl who..."

"Kisses on the first date," Viktor finished. Ginny nodded. "Very well, I accept. I do enjoy coffee in the presence of a beautiful woman," he added, walking Ginny back to the hotel.


	4. Dog Day (LunaAngelina)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Disney Challenge: When We're Human: Write about an animal.**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 9 - (Actions) running**

**Amber's Attic: 3- Artemis: Write about someone who enjoys the outdoors (Bonus)**

**Angel's Archives: 11 - Stygimoloch aka Puppysaur - write about someone/something adorable that packs a punch.**

**Marvel Appreciation: R - Red Skull: (Character: Red Skull) OR (Colour: Red)**

**Lyric Alley: 19 - She's running**

**Word count: 670**

Luna hadn't expected to fall in love on a Tuesday afternoon. She hadn't expected to nearly get trampled by a large red dog, and she most definitely had not expected her whole life to change.

She'd only gone to Diagon Alley to pick up a new book.

There was a new biography about her hero, Newt Scamander. She'd already read everything anyone had written about the man. He had seen so many amazing creatures and one day, she wanted wanted to follow in his footsteps. She had just reached the bookshop when the rain had started. It was really nothing more than a drizzle.

She pulled out her umbrella, a pink one like the one Professor Hagrid had. She smiled thinking about him. She heard he was still teaching Care for Magical Creatures. One day, after she'd seen a few more things, discovered at least one species, she was going to be a guest speaker for one of his lessons. She was so busy thinking about that, she didn't see the large red dog running towards her until it was on top of her. Her hair splayed behind her head.

"I am so sorry! Oh, are you alright? He got away from me, I know, I'm sorry," a voice kept apologizing. Luna sat up, rubbed the back of her head, and looked up at the speaker.

"I'm fine," Luna answered. "I think my hat and hair broke my fall. I'm Luna, by the way," she said, taking the extended hand.

"Angelina. I think we both attended Hogwarts?"

"I remember seeing you on the Gryffindor team," Luna answered. "Is your puppy alright?"

"Yes, she's fine, I think, she's a bit wild still. I just rescued her," Angelina stated. Luna put out her and and allowed the dog to sniff it. Apparently the dog decided Luna was friendly because she started licking her hand.

"What's her name?"

"Rahne, and like I said, she's a bit wild," Angelina said, trying to keep Rahne from running off again. Luna glanced at the dog.

"Rahne, sit!"

Rahne sat and gave Luna a look. Angelina blinked.

"I think that's the first time she's listened to anyone! Think you can teach me to do that?"

"Sure, I can give you some pointers. First though, do you have treats for her?"

"Not yet, we were headed to the Magical Menegerie to get some, want to come?"

"Alright," Luna answered, walking with Angelina and Rahne. As they walked, Rahne would run back to Luna, sniff her and then run back to Angelina. At one point, Rahne managed to wrap both their legs together with her leash.

"I think she likes us together," Luna laughed. Rahne yelped excitedly. Angelina felt her face flush.

"Silly puppy," she murmured.

"Maybe not, dogs are good at knowing things, maybe Rahne's got a point? Besides, you wanted to get some pointers, why not over dinner?" Luna asked. Angelina stared at her for a moment.

"You know what, sure. Why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could fall in love, get married, have a family and live boringly ever after?" Luna suggested. Angelina laughed.

"You're right, that is the worst thing that could happen! The idea of settling down..."

"Exactly!" Luna agreed. The pair reached the pet store, Luna held the door open for Angelina and Rahne. As Angelina bought some dog biscuits and jerky sticks, Luna couldn't help but wonder if spending the rest of her life with someone like Angelina would really be that bad after all.

"Ready? I'm going to drop Rahne off, and then dinner?"

"There's a pet cafe down that way, they have outdoor seating, pets welcome, and a really good cheddar broccoli soup?"

"Lead the way, Luna. That does sound amazing," Angelina stated. Luna smiled as they walked toward the cafe, very glad she'd decided to come to Diagon Alley today, even if she hadn't managed to get the book. There was always tomorrow for that, today, today she was more than happy to spend time with Angelina and Rahne.


	5. For Him (TonksRemus) Warning: torture,

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Disney Challenge: Songs - Almost there: Write about someone going through hardships to accomplish something.**

**Trope of the Month: 27 - Occupation: Police-officer (or Auror)**

**Angel's Archives: 7 - Indoraptor - write about someone/something dangerous and in humane.**

**Marvel Appreciation: W - Winter Soldier: (Character: Winter Soldier) OR (Theme: Torture)**

**Lyric Alley: 4 - Your skin makes me cry**

**Word count: 609**

**Warning: Mentions themes of torture, heartache, discrimination. **

The howling made Tonks cringe. It sent chills up her spine. It sounded hopeless, it sounded feral. She knew he wanted out of the cellar. He wanted his freedom, wanted to run through the forest. That's what he always wanted, but no matter how tempted she was, she was not allowed to open that door.

She could hear him clawing at the walls. His claws scraped against the stone. She tried not to think about it, about the possibility of him hurting himself. She could cast silencing charms on the cellar, she wouldn't have to hear him, but she never did. She hated hearing him, but pretending he wasn't down there, pretending he was howling, screaming, would only make it harder. At least this way, she knew he was still alive.

With Snape gone, finding someone reliable to brew the wolfsbane potion was nearly impossible. The anti-werewolf legislation had made sure of that. Instead, she would lock her husband in the cellar, ward the door, and cry.

Every howl, every sound, made her heart hurt. How could she do this to man she loved? Why were they making her do this to him? She knew she shouldn't blame the ministry, they were only doing what they thought was right. They were idiots who didn't even bother to try to understand that werewolves were people too. It was creatures like Greyback who caused all this.

Tonks wondered if murdering him would solve anything. It would be one less criminal on the streets, one less predator she'd have to watch out for, but would it really solve anything. Did violence, did murder, ever solve anything.

Remus howled loudly, his claws against the door again. Tonks bit back the tears as she tried to go on with her nightly routine. She had to sleep. She had work to do in the morning. Part of her hoped that next month someone would come forward that could brew, someone they could trust, and she wouldn't have to do this again, wouldn't have to endure this again.

Remus always agreed to go willingly, he never fought her about this. He was so brave, brave in a way Tonks could never dream of. The idea of being locked away, even if it was only for a night, haunted her nightmares. What if? There was always that what if. What if the wards didn't hold? What if he managed to escape? Would he be human enough to recognize her, would he attack her? She knew Remus joked about the wolf, about what he was, but Tonks couldn't, not yet.

She glanced at the picture of them she'd placed on the mantel. Their wedding day. They'd eloped, they'd had to. He looked so handsome in his suit, and her wearing a white dress. She smiled. For better or worse, she'd agreed. He'd agreed. This was part of the for worse, part of what she'd agreed to when she'd accepted his proposal.

No, no matter how afraid she was, no matter how many what ifs filled her head, she would never be able to abandon Remus. He howled again and Tonks sighed.

There were only a few more hours until morning. She hadn't slept, he hadn't slept. Tomorrow they'd both be exhausted. She'd try to stumble through work. She knew he'd crash, snoring loudly, until she came home and this whole thing started all over again.

At least the moon only lasted three nights, she could do this. She could handle two more nights this month, and hoped beyond all rational hope, that next month, he'd have his potion again and her heart wouldn't break with every little sound.


	6. Nowhere Fast (RonHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #1 Biosciences -******Task #4 - Kenya:******In Rift Valley, you can explore the staggering biodiversity of local aquatic and terrestrial ecosystems. Task: Write about traveling over water.**

**Word Count: 860**

Hermione leaned against the back of the small boat. The sun beat down on her and her companion.

"This is nice, right?" he asked. She sighed, trying hard not to snap at him. They were supposed to be taking a nice scenic boat trip down a slow moving river. The whole point was to do it without magic. Neither one was supposed to bring their wands. Hermione wanted to smack herself for not bringing it anyway. Instead, they were sitting nearly dead in the water.

"Very nice," she answered, trying to keep the sarcasm from her voice. "Be a bit better if someone hadn't managed to drop both paddles overboard in the first half hour," she muttered under her breath. Ron glared at her.

"They fell."

"You could have jumped in and retrieved them," she snapped. "Now we're going nowhere fast! How long before someone comes looking for us, Ron? How long before we're both sunburnt to a crisp?"

"Looks like there's some clouds over there. Think they'll come our way?" Ron asked, looking at the sky hopefully. Hermione looked at where he was pointing and felt herself pale. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Ron, darling, those are storm clouds, very dark storm clouds. The kind of storm clouds that bring thunderstorms, and tornadoes, ever hear of those?" she asked, tilting her head and glaring at her boyfriend. This whole trip was supposed to bring them closer together. So far, she only felt a bit closer to strangling him with the rope in the bottom of the boat.

"It'll just blow over," he said.

"Or it will capsize this boat, send us both into the water to drown, and they'll find our bodies washed up on the shore. Maybe we can use the wind to get to land? Do we have anything we can use for a sail?"

"We have my backpack," Ron said. Hermione's bag had been left on the shore when they'd gotten in the water. "I have food, some water, um, a book about Quidditch, and um, a pair of socks," Ron said, emptying his bag into the bottom of the boat. She stared at the assortment of things and sighed.

"I've got my jacket? Maybe that will work somehow?" she suggested. There was no way to hold the jacket up to make a sail, but that didn't stop Hermione from studying the problem. She tied the sleeves shut. "Here, hold this side, the wind will go in the sleeves, and some of it won't blow through, hopefully it's enough to move us."

Ron followed her orders. Soon the wind had started whipping the jacket, nearly pulling it from their hands. Hermione grabbed the rope and managed to secure it between them. Suddenly a huge gust of wind caught it and the whole boat shook. Ron lost his footing. Hermione managed to grab him before he fell overboard.

"Thanks," he whispered. The sky around them continued to darken, soon the clouds burst and drenched the pair, and soaked the boat.

"You can swim right?" she asked.

"A bit. But we're wearing those life things, remember?"

"Life jackets, yes, they'll keep us afloat, but, if the waters get too rough..." she didn't finish the sentence. This whole date had been her idea, a way to show Ron that you didn't need magic to have fun. So far, she was failing miserably.

"I think we moved a bit, 'Mione. Look, that tree is closer!" Ron exclaimed, pointing. Hermione looked. He was right. The tree was closer. An idea sparked in her mind. She grabbed the pair of soaked socks, tied one to the end of the rope and swung it above her head.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to hook the tree, watch," she stated. She swung the rope and it wrapped around a tree branch. She smiled.

"We're going to be alright, Ron." She pulled the rope until the boat hit the ground. Ron scrambled out of the boat and kissed the ground.

"I am never going sailing, or boating, or anything involving water again," he vowed. Hermione laughed.

"If you say so," she replied. Her and Ron tied the boat to the tree and started heading away from the water towards the road. From there, they could find someone and get home.

"You were really brave," Ron said after a moment.

"I wasn't, not really. I was too busy figuring out what to do to panic."

"I wasn't much help, I mean, I lost the paddles, I didn't have anything useful in my bag."

"Maybe next time we can be more prepared?"

"You mean, you want to do this again?"

"We survived after all," Hermione said with a shrug. She gave Ron a smile. "At least it wasn't a boring date," she added. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're mad, you know that? Absolutely mad."

"I'll take that as a compliment, look, there's the boat rental place! They'll have a phone, come on!" Hermione yelled, darting off. Ron shook his head and followed. Mad, she was absolutely mad, and he would follow her to the ends of the Earth because of it.


	7. Breakfast Not in Bed

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #2 Foreign Exchange - ******Task #3 - You're on Your Own:******Write about trying to do something alone**

**Writing Club January**

**Disney Appreciation: Down In New Orleans: Write about someone feeling at home.**

**Amber's Attic: 6 - Demeter: Write about someone who is nurturing.**

**Lizzy's Loft: 2 - (trait) Indecisive**

**Word Count: 614**

Hermione sniffled, curling up under the mound of blankets. She'd been stuck in bed with this stupid cold for nearly a week now. The moment she tried to get up, Severus seemed to know and was tucking her back in. She'd given up fighting him and decided that she'd just sleep in this morning. She was nearly asleep when a sound startled her awake. She sat up, summoning her wand wordlessly to her hand, only to find the intruder was her daughter.

"Sorry, Mummy," Rose stated, having dropped the tray she'd been carrying. Hermione slowly got of her bed and walked over to the child. There was a plate, a tea cup, and a piece of toast sitting on the floor. Hermione blinked looking down at the mess.

"It's alright, Rose. What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was bringing you breakfast in bed since Daddy said you were sick and I wanted to make you feel better," Rose answered, looking at the plate, the toast and the now empty tea cup. Hermione smiled softly. She had a feeling this whole thing had been Rose's idea. Severus would have included a pepper-up potion on the tray.

"That's really sweet, Rose. Here, let's get this cleaned up, alright?"

"Okay," Rose answered. Hermione helped Rose clean up the mess, putting the toast, plate and cup on the tray, and quickly scourgified the carpeting. Soon no one could tell that anything had been spilled at all. Hermione smiled at her daughter. Rose smiled back, revealing she was missing one of her front teeth.

"See, no harm done. Where is your daddy?"

"Making Hugo breakfast," Rose answered. "He said he wanted sausages, and then he changed his mind to french toast, now I think it's eggs," she said. Hermione shook her head. Her son could be the most indecisive person, especially in the mornings. She wondered if all five years old were like that, or just hers and Severus'.

"Let's go help him, or at least eat whatever Hugo's rejected this time."

"I thought Daddy said you were sick?"

"I've got a bit of a cold, nothing serious, and nothing that I really need to stay in bed for. Also, I do still want a cup of tea," Hermione said. Rose nodded, following her mum to the kitchen.

"Fine, but I call dibs on the french toast if it's still there," Rose exclaimed, running into the kitchen. Severus froze when he saw Rose and Hermione enter together.

"Rose! What did I tell you about pestering your mum?" he asked. Rose looked down at the floor.

"She's fine, Severus. She tried to bring me breakfast in bed," Hermione stated, setting the tray and empty tea cup on the counter. "Things got a bit spilled though," she added with a laugh.

"You're supposed to be in bed, resting."

"It's a cold, how many times do I have to tell you that? Yes, at school it was worse, but I'm well enough to come to breakfast, besides, I've been in bed all week," Hermione argued. Severus looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, he pulled out a chair for Hermione and handed her a cup of tea and a slice of toast. Hermione watched as Rose slid into her seat and started to eat the french toast Hugo had rejected, drowning it with more syrup than necessary. Hermione glanced over at her son, he was now eating a cold bowl of cereal, Severus had the eggs, and the sausages were no where to be seen. Hermione had a feeling Crookshanks had managed to swipe them and was having himself a breakfast feast also.


	8. Dear Ron (HermioneSeverus Ron)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 4 - Dear John - Write about someone ending a relationship by letter**

**Trope of the Month: 5 - Word: Connection**

**Amber's Attic: 17 - Iris: Write a letter!fic (It can be a single letter or an exchange, but the letter[s] must make up at least 75% of the fic)**

**Marvel Appreciation: Z - Zola: (Character: Arnim Zola) OR (Prompt: Write about trying to break something up.)**

**Word Count: 634**

Dear Ron,

I hope this letter finds you well. I know you're busy with your new career as an auror, but I do hope you are taking some time for yourself. Things here in America are wonderful. My studies are amazing and I am doing well. I know you still don't like the fact I took an assistant position here, but I needed some time away from Hogwarts. We both did. The war made a right mess of things and we both needed the time to heal.

I hope you're not still mad about me leaving, but things here are just amazing. I never realized just how much there was that I didn't know and it's really making me rethink things, including things we thought we knew about the past. Speaking of the past, strangely enough, I've run into someone. Professor Snape is here also doing research for something. It was interesting to see a familiar face. He recognized me, of course. And did the strangest thing. He asked me to look over some of his notes. I couldn't believe it myself! I know you would have said 'no'. You and Harry never could get it in your heads he's not the enemy.

He was a spy, and that's part of the reason he was the way he is, I mean, I know that's not entirely an excuse, but he's changed since then, Ron. We all have if you really think about it. Once you get past that part, he's really a different person.

Which brings me to the actual point I wanted to make. You're probably wondering why exactly I'm writing to you about Severus. See, I did agree to go over his research, and then, we decided to meet again the week after. I thought about writing you and telling you about it, but I know you'd just work yourself up that I'm in some completely made up danger. I'm perfectly safe with him, Ron.

We had dinner together last night, at a nice little restaurant. He's amazingly brilliant and his research is beyond anything I've ever seen. I told him about my latest project, the one involving the predictive factors that you said was boring and made no sense. He understood it completely and actually asked questions that weren't just 'huh?'. He's really quite enchanting.

I guess I should get to the point of this letter. Ron, I won't be coming home for the Christmas holidays, like we originally planned. In fact, I'm not coming back to England. Ron, I don't think you and I are going work out. I know we tried, but I'm looking for something else, something more intellectual. I'm sorry to do it this way, but we both know floo travel is restricted, especially from America.

This isn't about Severus, it's not like I'm leaving you for him. I'm not. But no one can argue that him and I are, well, compatible. There's a connection there, something that you and I never really had. I wish I could explain it better, but I really can't. I can only hope that you understand and don't hold it against me. I'm not going to say the whole we can still be friends line, but I hope we can at least be civil if we do end up meeting again.

I wish I didn't have to end it this way, but the thing is, we've been growing apart in ways I can't even begin to describe. I hope you don't blame yourself for this, I promise it's nothing you did. It's me. I hope you find someone that completes you, Ron. Someone who compliments everything about you, and that likes Quidditch as well. I'll send for my things at some point. I hope you have a good life, Ron.

Sincerely,

Hermione


	9. What I do for You (DracoHarry)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #2 Extinct Languages ******Task #2 - Ber er hver að baki nema sér bróður eigi:****__**Bare is the back of a brotherless man**__**. Write about a person proving their loyalty to someone they care for.**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 26 - Smuggler's Soul - Write about smuggling something**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 14 - (Character) Harry Potter**

**Scamander's Case: 10 - (action) hiding**

**Word Count: 675**

Harry flipped through the photos he found on the bookshelf. He paused at one, nearly smiled before shoving it back into the stack. He'd have to warn Draco to be a little more careful.

"There's nothing here," he stated, looking up at his partner. Ron frowned.

"There has to be something, I mean, it's Malfoy! The anonymous tip said he was involved in in trafficking Dark artifacts, you don't think he knew about this raid? I mean, what about the tip?"

"Maybe it was false?" Harry suggested, wondering who had made the tip. Ron had taken the owl, Harry hadn't even been in the office at the time. Ron shook his head.

"Can't be, we both know he's involved." Ron picked up another random item studying it as if it would tell him where Draco was hiding the items. Harry nearly rolled his eyes.

"But we need actual evidence to prove it, Ron. We can't just arrest him because we think he's still up to no good."

"Can't we just bring him in for questioning?" Ron asked hopefully.

"And let him know we're on to him? No. Let's get back to headquarters, maybe they'll find something in one of those books we found. There's no way some of those texts are legal," Harry answered. They had found a handful of strange books in the library. Ron had already handed them off to the Department of Magical Artifacts. Harry had seen a few of the titles, none of them had stood out as dangerous. He had a feeling Ron was using them as an excuse. Hermione was currently head of the Department of Magical Artifacts, and Ron was constantly trying to find reasons to see her. She's turned him down several times this month already.

"Good point, I guess," Ron grumbled, following Harry out of the manor. "I'll go check on that, see if anything's popped up about the books," he added, only confirming Harry's theory.

Ron apparated quickly from the scene, knowing Harry would follow. Harry glanced around, a flash of white caught his attention. He knew they would be waiting for him back at the office, but he was sure this would only take a few minutes.

"Draco," he called. He knew Malfoy was somewhere on the grounds. He never missed a raid. Harry watched as Draco Malfoy walked out of the garden, a smirk on his face.

"Harry, find anything?" he asked, nearly laughing. Harry shook his head. Sometimes Draco was too arrogant for his own good.

"No, not yet," Harry answered. Draco nodded.

"I figured Weasel wouldn't, he doesn't know anything about anything."

"He's my partner, Draco. And you need to be a little more careful. There was a picture of us, together, in the stack on the bookshelf. What if Ron had found it, he's not the brightest, but a photo of you and me, he would have figured that much out."

"Shit, sorry, Harry. I meant to hide that, but I guess I forgot. A s for the Weasley, yeah, he would have put it together eventually, but he's about smart as my albino peacock."

"That bird stole my wand, intercepted my owl, and somehow managed to get into the manor and interrupt us on multiple occasions. He's a very smart bird."

Draco laughed.

"I need to be going, Draco. They're going to be looking for me."

"I know, Harry, I know. Look, I know how hard this is for you, hiding all of this. I know you know about the secret hiding spots. Thanks for not searching them, and giving me time to hide things before the raid," Draco whispered. Harry smiled.

"Trust me, I'll get you out of the limelight, Draco, I promise. You're not your father," Harry replied giving Draco a quick peck on the lips before apparating back to the auror headquarters. He had a feeling the anonymous tip had come straight from one of the Weasleys, and that protecting his lover was going to be a lot harder if anyone started suspecting anything about him.


	10. What If

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #2 Amulets and talismans ******Task #10 - The Black Cat:******Write about gaining (or seeking to gain) a blessing**

**Writing Club January**

**Amber's Attic: 20 - Maat: Write about someone who is very by-the-book.**

**Word Count: 426**

Severus stood outside the small house. It was painted white with green shutters and a matching trim on the roof. Despite everything he'd done as a spy, this was more nerve racking that he could ever have imagined. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door. There was brass door knocker. He picked it up and hesitated.

What if... Those two words were the most dangerous words he knew. They had nearly cost him his relationship. He'd been too busy worrying about what if to see what was right in front of him. What if she hated him? What if she was only using him, as so many other people had used him? Right now, the biggest what if was still on the line. What if she said 'no'? He knocked. His entire body tensed as he heard movement coming from inside the house. The door swung open.

"Good evening, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here about your daughter, Hermione."

"I have no daughter," the man stated. Severus nodded. He'd known the memory spell hadn't been able to be reversed. He knew the people in the house wouldn't even recognize Hermione's name, but still, this was how things were supposed to be done.

"You did at one point, but you do not remember her. I have a photo if you would be interested in seeing?"

The man shook his head. Severus allowed his mind to skim the surface of the man's thoughts, just to make sure Hermione's name hadn't triggered anything. It hadn't. There was nothing left of her.

"No, thank you, I don't know who you are, but I have no interest in your lies."

"Very well, I was hoping that there was a chance she hadn't been so thorough, but as with everything, she is quite impressive," Severus stated. This was going about as well as he had figured. Yes, it was traditional to ask the girl's father for his blessing before asking for her hand, but in this case, he would have to do without.

"Is there anything else I could help you with?"

Severus shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry for bothering you," he said with a sigh. He turned, his cloak billowing behind him. The what ifs still following him. What if she wouldn't marry him without her father's blessing? What if she said 'no'? He pushed those thoughts from his head as he headed home to the witch whom he loved, hoping that when the moment came, she would agree to marry him, blessing or no.


	11. Storm Crow (LuciusLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #2 Mythology - ******Task #4 - Danaë:****** When Danaë's father, a mighty king, received a prophecy that he would be killed by his grandchild, he decided to lock her away in her room. Unfortunately for him, Danaë's lover at the time was Zeus—who simply transformed into a shower of gold to slip past the locks. Furious when Danaë gave birth to her son Perseus, the king locked them in a wooden casket that he let loose at sea. Protected by the gods, Danaë and her son Perseus were soon discovered by a fisherman, who fell in love with Danaë, married her, and raised Perseus as his own. - ******Task:****** Write a story set at sea, on a boat, or on a beach.**

**Writing Club January**

**Assorted Appreciation: 9- Good Day Sunshine - Write a Tangled/Rapunzel!AU - Write about someone enjoying the summer heat.**

**Lizzy's Loft: 14 - (trope) Evil turned good**

**Word Count: 674**

Luna picked up a handful of sand and let it fall through her fingers. The hot sun beat down on her as the waves lapped at her feet. She'd been sitting in this exact same spot for almost an hour. Her eyes never left the ocean's horizon.

She knew it had to be out there. All the signs were there. It was high tide, it had been a full moon the previous night, the water was calm enough. She quickly pulled out the book and scanned it again. Yes. Everything was right for a moon feathered storm crow to appear on the horizon, all she had to do was wait.

Lucius stepped out onto the beach, the hot sand nearly burning his feet. He ignored it. The pain didn't matter to him anymore. He'd lost everything. Narcissa had died while he'd been locked in prison. His son, his only son, had turned against him, said it wouldn't be good for them to be seen together. It would sabotage his campaign for minister.

Lucius sighed. Why was he even still here? What was even left for him on this earth? He took a step towards the water. It did feel good to finally be free of that cell, to feel the sun on his face. Maybe there was something left in the world for him?

Luna noticed the waves shift slightly and turned her attention to the movement. Standing against the setting sun was the figure of a man, a fairly muscular man from what she could tell. She wondered if he was here to see the storm crow too, and if he was, would he like to join her? No one had ever sat with her and waited, not since her father had passed.

"Would you care to join me?" she called, her voice filled with home. He turned towards her, she could see his long hair flounce as he moved.

"May I ask why you are sitting in the surf?"

"I'm watching for a creature called a moon feathered storm crow. They usually appear around dusk. Their wings glitter with the full moon's light from the previous night. Are you looking for them also?"

"No, does such a creature actually exist?"

"Yes," Luna replied, picking up her guide book from the sand. She held it out to him. He reached down and took it, flipped through it, and handed it back.

"It is a book of mythical creatures, none of them actually exist."

"They do, besides, that what Muggles say about magic, that it doesn't exist, but it does. It's all about perspective. Would you like to join me, even if we don't see the crow, it looks as though it might be a lovely sunset?" she asked. Lucius looked at her. At first, he hadn't recognized her, but now that she'd started talking, he knew she must be Xenophilius' daughter, Luna.

"If you knew who I was, you'd be running in fear," he said softly. Luna shook her head.

"That's not true, Mister Malfoy. I know exactly who you are, and I'm still inviting you to see the sunset with me. You don't frighten me, not now, not ever actually. The ideals you embraced in the past, those frightened me, but you do seem to have given them up as of late. Now, sit?" she offered, patting the sand next to her. He stared at her for a moment, but sat on the beach next to her.

"See, there's the horizon, isn't it beautiful tonight, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Lucius."

"And you can call me Luna," she replied as the pair looked out over the water at the red setting sun. Just as the sky started to dip into darkness, soft little flitters of lights appeared on the horizon.

"Are those...?"

"Moon feathered storm crows," Luna answered proudly. "See, just have to have the right perspective, Lucius and you never know what you will see," she whispered, placing her hand on his as they watched the birds flutter into the darkness.


	12. Slugs Before Dinner (wolfstar, kid Harry

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #3 Agricultural Sciences - ******Task #2 -********Drainage:******Write about having "too much of a good thing".**

**Writing Club February**

**Trope of the Month: 5 - Item: Bed**

**Elizabeth's Empire – 18. (platonic) SiriusHarry (Bonus)**

**Lizzy's Loft: 2 - You'll be fine and up again**

**Lyric Alley: 5 - He's the earth and heaven to you**

**Word Count: 754**

"These are jelly slugs. I think they're similar to a Muggle treat called gummi bears," Sirius said, handing Harry a shiny bag. Harry stuck his small fist into it and pulled it out full of candy. At age six, a handful only consisted of about five slugs.

"Can I eat all of them, Padfoot?" he asked.

"Of course! What's the point of being a kid if you can't eat yourself sick on candy?" Sirius asked, laughing loudly.

"But Moony says I'll make my tummy hurt if I eat too many sweets," Harry whispered.

"Then don't eat too many, besides, when was the last time you had candy?"

"Um, there was once, at Dudley's fourth birthday party. I stole a piece of candy from the pinata after it broke," Harry answered.

"Then you need to make up for all the candy you didn't get to eat then," Sirius stated. Harry smiled, before putting slug after slug into his mouth. Sirius laughed watching him. This was the life this boy was supposed to have, not living with those horrid Muggles that wouldn't even give him candy!

"I like the orange ones best," Harry announced after the bag was empty. "What's next, Padfoot?"

"Ever have a sugar quill?"

"No! What's that?"

"It's a quill, but made out of sugar. They dissolve in your mouth."

"That sounds awesome. I can have one?"

"Sure, here you go," Sirius announced, pulling the treat from his bag. He had to smile watching Harry devour it. Him and Moony had only just rescued Harry two days ago, but he was already unable to picture life without the boy. Sirius gave Harry two more types of candy to try; fudge flies and a chocolate frog, before he finally ran out of treats.

"See, chocolate frog cards are something people collect and they trade for rare ones," Sirius explained. Harry looked at the card in his hand.

"Who was Godric Gryffindor?" he asked. Sirius smiled and launched into an explanation about Hogwarts, its founders and who Gryffindor was the best of the houses. He had just about finished a story about how him and Jame had fought a lion at school when the front door opened.

"I'm home, and I got dinner," Remus announced, walking into the flat carrying a bag of take out.

"Moony! Me and Padfoot tried out wizard candy and I got Godric Gryffindor as my card and did you really fight a lion with my dad?" Harry asked, running over to Remus and giving him a sticky hug. Remus blinked and shook his head.

"Well, no, not really, I think Padfoot might have been exaggerating a little. You like pizza, Harry?"

"I love pizza!" Harry exclaimed, sliding into his seat at the table. Sirius took his seat next to Remus. The trio ate mostly in silence, Harry breaking the silence to ask any question that popped into his little head. Finally, with dinner finished, Moony led Harry off to bed.

"Good night, Harry."

"Night, Moony," Harry yawned. Sirius watched from the doorway as Harry's eyes closed and the child fell asleep almost instantly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Moony! Padfoot! Wake up, my tummy hurts!" Harry cried, standing next to their bed. Remus blinked his eyes open and looked at Harry.

"How much candy did you eat?" he asked, glaring at Sirius' sleeping form.

"A bag of slugs, a quill, a bag of flies, a chocolate froggy, an pizza," Harry answered. Remus sighed and climbed out of bed.

"I should have some stomach potion in the medicine cabinet, let's go see, shall we?" he asked. Harry nodded and followed him to the bathroom. Once there, Harry managed to make it to the toilet before throwing up most of the sweets he'd overeaten during the day. Remus rubbed Harry's back gently.

"Feel better?" he asked, wiping Harry's face with a cold rag.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Sorry, Moony."

"It's fine, Harry. You just got over excited. Remember, too much candy and you'll get sick."

"Okay, Moony. Can you read to me til I fall asleep again?"

"Of course, Harry. Let's get you back in bed," Remus said, leading Harry back to his room and staying with him, reading until the boy was once again asleep. Remus sighed and mentally noted he needed to have a conversation with Sirius about how much candy a six year old boy could eat before getting sick. He had a feeling this was going to be the first in a long series of discussions about this type of matter.


	13. For Lily (poem)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #3 -Care of Magical Creatures - ******Task #3 - Wait and Let The Hippogriff Make The First Move:******Write about waiting for someone to make the first move in a relationship. (You can interpret this in whatever way you want - it doesn't have to be romantic. It could be making the first move to apologise, or whatever else you come up with.)**

**Writing Club February**

**Disney Challenge: 5. White Rabbit: Write about being late for something.**

**Amber's Attic: 22 - Ellie, Degrassi: (genre) angst**

**Lizzy's Loft: 3 - Cause nothing will last**

**Lyric Alley: 17 - Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Word Count: 422**

Staring at the blank page before me, wishing I could figure out the words

wishing that you were still here, that I hadn't lost everything I wanted to say

Staring at the whiteness of the paper, at the pen in my hand, the ink spots on

my fingers from where I wrote this letter again and again only to crumble it and

throw it into the fire.

If only it were that easy, to just burn away everything, everything you ever were to me,

everything we did, everything I said, you said, everything that went wrong. No, nothing

is ever that easy, is it.

Pain is a constant, messiness is a constant. Nothing good can ever remain that way, nothing

sweet, nothing romantic. No, it all fades, it all corrupts into fights at midnight, into nights

were you come home too late with no explanations. I know I should have checked the facts, should have trusted you, but I was a fool. I admit that now, but I was hoping, you'd over look that fact, come back to me.

Why should I have to make the first move? I wasn't the one who was sneaking back in, my lipstick smeared.

I wasn't the one who was lying. Sure, I might have jumped to a few conclusions, might have made a few wrong assumptions, but in the end, you were the one who was wrong. That's why I haven't said anything, that's why I haven't written, why I couldn't just say those words... the words that I keep waiting for you to come and say.

I'm sorry.

I still love you.

I shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have called you those names. Please, I'm sorry, I know I made a mistake, but you were wrong too, the way you played with me, the way you sided with him. The way you could never look past my friends. Now, now you're gone, forever and I'm left standing here wishing I could have done it. Wishing I could have said those words I kept waiting to here from you. Those words I will never hear, that voice I will never hear, and Lily, my Lily, I am sorry. I am beyond sorry.

There, now I've said it, but it's too late. It will always be too late and forever, I will live with this regret. Forever I will wish I had had the courage, and forever I shall do what I can to make it up, although I never will. I'm sorry, forever and always.


	14. One Step Closer (HarryHermione poem)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Disney Challenge - Taking Risks: Write about someone taking a risk.**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 19 - (color) blue**

**Lyric Alley: 9 - We know how you're feeling**

**Word Count: 322**

One Step Closer

Today, I look in the mirror, flatten my hair for the hundredth time.

Check my smile, clean my glasses, and hope that I look good.

Today I wait for you outside the classroom, our eighth year, replacing our seventh.

You smile at me, talking about something you learned in class.

I blurt out the words before I have a chance to think about it.

"Will you go out with me?"

You giggle, a sound that you hardly ever make, but you nod.

I can feel my smile spread, can feel a slight pounding in my chest.

I know we never talked about it while on the run. I know what you said about me,

how you said you felt about me, but I also know you were lying.

Today, I asked one of the hardest questions I'll ever ask.

Today, I took a step in a direction I had never thought possible, a step towards a future.

We meet at the gate, a dinner date at Hogsmeade. Eighth year brings some privileges.

You're wearing a dress, a dress in a beautiful shade of blue. It makes your eyes sparkle.

You catch me looking and compliment my robes.

Together, we walk, holding hands, into a little restaurant. I pull out your chair.

You sit, and we talk, order food, talk some more, and realize just how much

we have in common, other than the war.

We both want to do something meaningful now, both want to stay out of the spotlight.

The food arrives and conversation ceases. You look amazing as you eat. You catch me staring

"At least you don't chew with your mouth open," you joke.

I laugh because we both know who you're talking about.

One date, that's all you had agreed to, but your smile tells me you wouldn't mind doing this again.

One date, one step, closer to maybe becoming something more than friends.


	15. Saving Regulus (LunaRegulus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Trope of the Month: 15 - Quote: A warm smile is the universal language of kindness.**

**Marvel Appreciation: 4 - [Plot Point] Write about time travel.**

**Word Count: 770**

Luna stood outside the cave. She doubled checked the map. This was the right place. If she was one time, she could save him. A few minutes either way and she was as good as dead herself. This was a one way trip and part of her was counting on him. The door was closed. She smiled slightly. If the door had been sealed, that meant something was inside at least, she wasn't entirely too early.

She pulled the small knife from her pocket, sliced her hand and pushed it against the rocks. The door slid open and Luna stepped into the cave. It wasn't dark. She'd thought it would be dark. Everything was as it had been described. There was the lake, the island in the middle, the basin on the pedestal.

Then a slight movement caught her eyes. Laying on the ground by the pedestal was a body, his body. She bit her lip and made her way to the shore. He wasn't moving. She summoned the rowboat, crossed the water quickly and ran to him. He wasn't breathing. Had the potion in the basin killed him? There was something in his hand. She gently pulled it free. The locket. He'd gotten the locket at least.

"Regulus," she whispered, kneeling next to him. She pushed her palms into his chest, tilted his head, breathed into his mouth. "Please, don't leave me. Please come back," she whispered, continuing to try and revive him. Suddenly he gasped loudly, water spilling from his mouth. She nearly cried in relief.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here," she whispered, cradling his head in her lap. He blinked open his brown eyes and stared at her.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Where's Kreacher?" he asked, looking around frantically. His eyes finally settling back on Luna.

"I don't know where he is. He wasn't here when I arrived. I'm guessing he was your exit plan?" she asked.

"Who are you?"

"Luna Lovegood and you are Regulus Black. Now that we're all properly introduced, shall we leave?" she asked.

"The boat..."

"It won't hold both of us will it? No matter, I have this," she said, pulling a plastic fork from her back pocket.

"What are we supposed to do with that?"

"It's a portkey. I managed to make one before I came here to save you. Look, I wish there was more time to explain things, but I'm from far away, a long time away actually. He's going to kill you soon, and I can't let that happen. Now, let's get out of here. Here," she said offering him the handle part of the fork. Her delicate fingers were curled around the tines.

"How do I even know I can trust you?"

"You don't," Luna replied, smiling as Regulus grabbed the handle just in time. The air around them swirled and they both landed in a heap in the middle of a field.

"We made it!" Luna exclaimed. "I wasn't sure I got the spell right, but I hoped. Either way, we made it." She hugged Regulus who simply stared at her.

"Start talking. Who are you?"

"I already told you. I'm Luna Lovegood. I came to save you from You Know Who. The problem is, the timeline is a bit a mess and the only time I knew for certain where you would be was in the cave. I couldn't do anything before then, because of the horcrux."

"Horcrux."

"The locket in your hand. It's got a little piece of His soul in it, that's his stupid plan for immortality. If we destroy it now, we could prevent a lot of pain later."

"Wait, you're not making sense. I'm still confused."

"I do tend to have that effect, Regulus. All I need to know right now is are you on my side or His?"

Regulus stared at Luna for a moment. He still had no idea what she was talking about, who she was, or why he actually wanted to be on her side.

"With you. Um, Luna, one thing though... My brother, he's kind of been disowned from the family. And you seem to know everything, somehow..."

"Sirius? Yeah, we can go see him and Remus. They have a flat together. I think I know where it is. We need a place to crash anyway. Let's go," she said, grabbing Regulus' arm and starting to walk in a seemingly random direction. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he wondered where she had come from, but apparently she'd saved his life. And someone who know his brother couldn't be all that bad, right?


	16. Mad (HermioneSeverus, Harry, Ron, Hannah

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #4 Charms - ******Task #2:******Write about a love thought to be unreal by others but is real.**

**Writing Club February**

**Disney Challenge: "Everybody's mad here."**

**Showtime: 5 - Why God Why - (emotion) Confused**

**Lizzy's Loft: 4 - I see and hear more than I wish**

**Film Festival: 19- (word) secret**

**Marvel Appreciation: 3- [Plot Point] Write about being sceptical.**

**Lyric Alley: 6- Try to keep it hidden,**

**Word Count: 476**

"He's got you enchanted, Hermione. That's the only way you'd be agreeing to this!" Ron argued. Him and Hermione were in Diagon Alley. They were supposed to be meeting Harry for their weekly lunch get together.

"He has done no such thing, Ron. He asked and I said 'yes'. I agreed of my own free will. Severus did not enchant me or poison me, or do anything else your mind might come up with."

"Then you're just mad," Ron declared. Hermione didn't even respond. Instead, she just kept walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was standing in the doorway.

"Harry, tell Ron that I'm not mad," she said the moment he could hear her.

"Ron, Hermione's not mad," Harry said completely emotionless.

"You don't believe it either," Ron stated. Hermione glared at both of them.

"I'm not mad. I love Severus, and if you two can't understand that, then maybe I should just go?"

"Hermione, wait. You say you love him, why?" Harry asked. The trio had entered the Cauldron and grabbed their usual seats.

"He's intelligent. We like the same things. We read the same books. He's funny, in a dark sort of way."

"He's a git," Ron muttered. Hermione ignored him.

"Ron's got a point. He was a complete git when we were in school. Remember how terrified Neville was?"

"Talking about Snape?" Hannah Abbott asked, walking past the table with a pitcher of water. She'd taken to waitressing at the Cauldron.

"Hermione's marrying him apparently. She didn't even tell us she was secretly dating the git."

"He's not a git. And this is exactly why I didn't tell you."

"Did he slip her a love potion or something?" Hannah asked, sliding into the booth with the trio. Hermione glared at her.

"What? He's a potion master. He makes potions," she answered.

"And you thought Sirius Black could turn into a piece of shrubbery," Hermione retorted. Hannah laughed.

"Doesn't mean Snape didn't slip her something," Ron commented.

"Professor McGonagall knows. If Severus was potioning me, enchanting me, or otherwise influencing me, don't you think she would have put a stop to this immediately?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance. Hannah blinked.

"Well, if Professor McGonagall approves, maybe Hermione's telling the truth," Hannah finally said after a moment. Harry nodded.

"I don't like him, Hermione, but if you really do love him... then who am I to stop you?" Harry finally said. Ron stared at him, then at Hermione, and finally at Hannah.

"Great, everybody's mad here," he announced, rising from the table and storming out. Hermione shook her head.

"He'll come around, maybe," she said with a shrug.

"I'll talk to him after he's cooled down. For now, let's get lunch," Harry suggested. Hermione nodded and Hannah quickly went back to work, shaking her head at the idea of Hermione and Snape together.


	17. Rain Forest (Ginny, Neville)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club February**

**Fabulous World Of Comics: 2 - (character) Ginny Weasley**

**Lizzy's Loft: 22 - And maybe even you can feel it too**

**Film Festival: 15 - (genre) hurt/comfort**

**Lyric Alley: 16 - My head is screaming "Get a grip girl!"**

**Warning: self harm, destructive thoughts**

**Word Count: 656**

She knew he hadn't noticed the marks on her arms. The bruises were there so often, they had become a part of herself. The scratches were new. Raw red lines carved into her skin. They scabbed around the edges, but for the most part, weren't healing very quickly. That might have something to do with the fact she refused to leave them alone.

She'd pick at the puckered skin until it bled again. Blood was life and as long as she could bleed, she was alive. It didn't matter if she felt nothing. It didn't matter that everything she had once cared about, once loved, were simply things that existed. She felt no attachment to any of it anymore.

They were talking, the three of them. It was always the three of them, since the first day it seemed. She wasn't part of it. Why would she be? She should have had her own friends, been the star of her own adventures. Instead, she had been a pawn in a dangerous, nearly deadly game.

They still looked at her as if she were some evil creature, as if she was still possessed. What had happened in the chamber, in her life, was a secret. So, naturally everyone knew something about it. She'd heard some of their insane theories about her, about who she really was. Nevermind the fact she looked just like her brothers.

That's why she hadn't expected him to sit down next to her at breakfast. She hadn't expected him to look at her with something other than curiousity in his eyes. She most certainly hadn't expected him to start a conversation with her, but he had.

"How was your summer?" he asked. She blinked at him, wondering if one of her brothers had put him up to this. They all seemed to care about her well being now. They hadn't cared then, when things had been bad.

"It was fine," she answered, slathering her croissant in jam. She liked the way the red jam sparkled in the candlelight. It reminded her of blood. Blood was life. She was alive because she could bleed.

"Did you do anything interesting? My Gram let me go visit my Uncle Algie. He's a herbologist and is studying plants in the Amazon Rain Forest."

She blinked. He was actually talking to her like a person. He wasn't asking how many mind healers she'd seen, if she was cured of being possessed. No, he was asking about her holiday, something so mundane she almost couldn't believe it.

"Yes, actually. We went to Egypt to see my brother. It was in the paper."

"I must have missed it. Did you see any mummies?"

"Loads! There was this one tomb, well, Mum didn't know I saw it, but this one mummy had three heads! It must have been a spell or something that went wrong. It was totally creepy," Ginny said, feeling something akin to emotion for the first time in a long time.

"Wow, hey, I know things were rough last year, but this year, things are going to be different, alright? I know I'm not special or anything, but if you'd like to talk to someone... I've been told I'm a good listener?"

"Thank you, Neville. Actually, yes, I would like that. Everyone else seems to think I'm the one with three heads, the way they stare. So, um, I heard there's like giant man eating plants in the rain forest? Did you see one?"

"Nothing big enough to eat a person, but some smaller plants that eat bugs and small mammals," Neville replied. Ginny felt the corners of her mouth pulling into a hint of a smile. The numbness she usually felt, the numbness she needed to see blood to endure, was somehow lesser. Yes, Neville was nice to talk to. Maybe a new friendship, one that she hadn't seen coming, would make this year at least bearable?


	18. Sprains and Smoke Signals (GinnyLuna,)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #4 – Forestry - ******Task #1 - Rainbow Eucalyptus Forest, Hawaii:****** As the name would suggest, the tree's bark peels off in summer to reveal beautiful traffic-light-coloured ribbons of red, amber and green.**

**Write about someone in the LGBTQplus community.**

**Written for Gab (HecateA)**

**Word Count: 609**

"Are you sure you can walk, it looks pretty bad," Ginny whispered, looking at Hermione's ankle. It was nearly swollen to twice its normal size.

"I have to, don't I?" Hermione asked. "We're nowhere near the camp and I think I broke my wand in the fall. Do you have yours?"

"No," Ginny answered, softly. "Luna didn't have hers and I lent it to her to start the fire. I'm sorry! I thought a girls' camping trip would be fun," Ginny said. Hermione gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Ginny. Here, help me make a splint. I can use some of my jumper to wrap those sticks and immobilize it until we can get back to camp and fix it," Hermione said, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny smiled.

"At least I know how to make a splint," she muttered. "Part of being on a Quidditch team, learn first aid. Heck, if I manage to lose my place, I should be a healer," she added, pulling the yarn tightly. Hermoine winced, but tried to not let Ginny see how much pain she was in.

"Ready?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, allowing Ginny to help her to her foot. She leaned on Ginny as the pair headed back to camp. Before they even made it to the site, they could see smoke billowing in the air. Hermione stopped causing Ginny to pause. Both of them looked up at the large cloud of smoke.

"Looks like Luna got the fire going," Hermione commented, mainly saying anything to keep her mind off her ankle. She was pretty sure it wasn't broken at least.

"Pretty big fire," Ginny replied. "You don't think..."

"Something happened?" Hermione finished, her eyes meeting Ginny's. Ginny nodded, her entire face showing panic. Despite the fact neither of them would admit to it, Hermione was fairly certain Ginny and Luna were in love with each other. She wondered if she'd only been invited on this camping trip as an excuse for them not to be alone together. Then they'd have to confront how they actually felt.

"Go," she insisted. "I'll stay here, I'd only slow you down. Go make sure she's alright," Hermione insisted. Ginny shook her head.

"But it could be dangerous out here, alone."

"Ginny, Luna might need you. I can sit on that rock and be fine," Hermione stated. Ginny nodded and took off running towards the campsite. Hermione shook her head, sat down on the aforementioned rock and waited.

She had counted three owls, twenty-one sparrows, a handful of squirrels, three random birds she couldn't identify, a dragon, and one very fat brown rabbit before Ginny finally returned. Luna was following her, a slightly worried expression on her face. Hermione couldn't help but notice both of their clothes were more than a bit rumpled.

"Everything alright then?" she asked. Ginny nodded, pulled out her wand and quickly healed Hermione's sprained ankle.

"There you go. It wasn't broken," Ginny stated. Hermione nodded, rubbing her ankle through the split. It would still take a moment for the pain to reside.

"I got a little carried away with the fire spell," Luna said. "I thought if I made a big enough one, it would show the name of my true love in the smoke."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And did it?"

"Yes," Luna said, giving Ginny a huge smile. Ginny returned it. Hermione just shook head, undid the make shift splint and headed back to camp with her friends. She had a feeling she was about to become the third wheel on this trip, but seeing Ginny and Luna happy more than made up for that.


	19. Beware of Snakes (Scout AU)

_**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **_

_**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Assignment #4 Public Services - **__****Task #3 - Educator:****__** Educators inform visitors through tours and events**_

**Write about a hands-on learning experience**

_**Writing Club February**_

_**Character Appreciation: 19 "I brought the marshmallows!"**_

_**Lizzy's Loft: 23 - He's on a strike and looking at you**_

_**Scamander's Case: 25 - (creature) snake**_

_**February Fortnightly **_

_**Gwen's Candy Shop **_

****Bowl 1 (Physical Disabilities)****

**Deaf/HoH: Write a character who has difficulty hearing things. [Note: Hearing aids do not restore hearing completely.]**

_**Word Count: 670**_

"I brought the marshmallows!" Ron announced, pulling a slightly smooshed bag from his sack. Harry shook his head.

"I seem to remember the Scout Master saying we didn't need to bring any food," Hermione stated.

"But it's a camp out, we can't have a camp out without marshmallows," Ron replied, popping the bag open and shoving one in his mouth. "Besides, we can never have too many snacks."

"We can't have too many macks? Eww, no!" Hermione wrinkled her nose. Ron laughed.

"He said 'snacks' Hermione, snacks. I know it's hard to enough to understand him when his mouth isn't full of food."

"As long as I don't have to kiss him," Hermione replied, following the rest of the Wix Scout troop into the camping site. There were already tents set up, having been left by the troop camping there the past week.

"Good thing we don't have to set up the tents."

"Gather around everyone," Scout Master Dumbledore announced. Hermione was still unpacking her bag. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and nodded towards where the troop was gathering.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I wish he'd make sure he has my attention before talking."

"I know, but we've got your back, Hermione."

"Thanks," she replied, turning her attention back to the scout master. She watched him as he spoke. She could hear some of what he was saying, but most of the words were just lost between them. She'd learned to read lips, which really helped, but only if the person was actually facing her and not the sky, as Dumbledore had a habit of doing.

"We're going to be tent mates," Hannah signed into Hermione's hand. Hermione turned and gave her a smile. Hannah and Harry were the only two in the troop who had bothered to learn sign language. Ron just yelled really loud.

"Partner up and gather firewood, then I'll teach you to light a fire."

The kids split into pairs. Harry and Ron were a pair. Hermione and Hannah, and Neville and Ron's little sister, Ginny, made up the remaining pairs.

"There's a large tree over there. It might have dropped some branches in the last storm," Hermione suggested. Hannah nodded. The girls scampered over towards the tree. Hermione tried hard to focus on hearing the sounds of nature.

Filtering out the background sound of Ron and Harry was easy, since they were further away. She could hear muted bird song. She smiled, when suddenly she felt something odd. The ground seemed to vibrate slightly. She knew it was something making a sound.

"Hannah, I hear something weird," she stated. Hannah paused.

"What is it?"

"A shaking?" Hermione answered, confusing crossing her face. Hannah's face paled.

"Stay still then. I think, maybe it might be a rattle snake. They make a rattling noise to scare off predators."

Hermione nodded. She'd read about snakes. Read about all the things she could encounter while on a camping trip, but she never thought she'd experience the danger first hand! Hannah had grabbed a large branch and was slowly swinging it through the grass.

"Hear anything?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything. I really had to focus to hear it the first time."

"Okay, it's not between me and you, take a step towards me. Slowly."

Hermione followed Hannah's directions. Soon she was standing in front of Hannah.

"Let's get back to camp?" Hannah suggested. Hermione was only too happy to agree. As the girls walked back, Hermione saw a flash of movement behind them. Near where she'd been standing, a long snake wove through the grass in the opposite direction. Hannah had been right. It had been a snake. Hermione pointed out the escaping reptile to Hannah.

"Glad you felt it. Those things can be dangerous. We'll let Scout Master Dumbledore know so he can warn everyone else to keep a watch out. Let's see if Ron has any marshmallows left," Hannah laughed. Hermione joined her, both girls knowing Ron had probably eaten the whole bag by now.


	20. In His Lap (HermioneSeamus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Meet Cute - ******Person A asks B to pretend to be their date at a bar to prevent an ex from talking to them. ****

****Writing Club March****

****Fabulous World of Comics: 23 - (Plot point) taking care of someone****

****Elizabeth's Empire: 10 - ****__**The Raft**__**** by S.A. Bodeen: Write about being stranded somewhere. Alt. (emotion) fear****

****Liza's Loves: 10 - ********Red Beacon - Write about a Gryffindor****

****Just My Luck: 2 - Write about something being broken, figuratively or literally.****

****Scamander's Case: 10 - (plot point) burning something****

****Lyric Alley: 3- When there's no one to hold you****

****Warning: Ron bashing, passing mention of abuse****

****Word Count: 605****

Hermione took another drink, feeling the alcohol burn as it slid down her throat. She knew she shouldn't be here, knew this wasn't the solution to anything. That didn't stop her from taking yet another drink.

Her head was silent, no thoughts, no worries, nothing. She was rather enjoying that silence when she heard the door open. Her eyes slid over that direction. A head of red hair. She set her drink on the bar. No. It couldn't be him. It had to be his brother, any of his brothers.

She knew it wasn't. She knew it was him, knew the way he walked, the way his cocky smile lit up his face. She couldn't let him see her like this. Before she knew it, she had turned to her left and nearly thrown herself into the lap of the guy sitting there.

"Um, hello?" he said, looking down at the witch in his lap. She smiled up at him, a drunken kind of smile, but one that didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes looked terrified.

"Hi, um, I'm Hermione. I'm a bit drunk and that guy that just walked in, the red head? No, don't look, see he's kind of my ex... Well, he is my ex and I might have burned all his stuff when I found him cheating. Then he managed to get a punch in, and I had him arrested, so I really don't want to talk to him? Can you be my date?" she asked, her words slightly slurred.

"Hermione? You're more than a bit drunk," the man stated. Hermione blinked a few times at the man. Her eyes widened.

"Now you recognize me?" he asked. She nodded, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Seamus, Seamus Finnigan, I haven't seen you since we graduated," she stated. "So, you'll help me?" she asked. She could see Ron out of the corner of her eye. He was coming this direction.

"I don't think Dean would think much of me and you being seen together, like that, but you did mention fire? Here, scoot a little closer," Seamus said, putting his hand on hers.

"I did set Ron's things on fire. So you're with Dean now?" Hermione asked, reaching for her drink. Seamus pushed it away, just out of her reach.

"Cutting you off. He's looking over here, come here," Seamus said, pulling Hermione into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought you said Dean wouldn't..." Hermione started to say.

"Hermione?" She heard Ron's voice call. Seamus frowned.

"How badly you want to avoid him?"

"Badly," she whispered.

"Dean's going to have get over this," Seamus whispered back, planting his lips against Hermione's She could hear Ron curse loudly, throw something and then the sound of the door slamming open and closed again. Seamus broke the kiss.

"Wow, that was... wow. Maybe I should come up with you, explain to Dean? I'm sure Ron will say something to someone. I'd hate for my stupidity to come between you," she babbled. Seamus shook his head.

"I'm going to bring you home with me, yes. I don't think you're in any state to be alone. As for Dean, we had discussed... maybe trying something new, once you sober up?" Seamus suggested. "Dean'd always had a bit of a crush on you," he added. Hermione felt her face flush. "And I'd love to hear about you burning Ron's things. He'd always been a bit of a git to me," Seamus stated. Hermione nodded.

"Alright, and Seamus, thank you," she whispered, as Seamus helped her to her feet and the pair headed towards his and Dean's home.


	21. Bunnies and Tea

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 3 - (color) purple**

**Amber's Attic: 30 - (color) purple**

**Liza's Loves: 2 - Boutique Cream - Write about someone pampering themselves, or doing something for themselves (for once)**

**Marvel Appreciation: 4 - [Plot Point] Write about being innocent of an accusation.**

**Word Count: 614**

The tea kettle whistled loudly. Hermione sighed. It had been the longest day, or it least it seemed that way. Severus was at school teaching. The kids had been little terrors today. Rose and James had gotten into a fight that had led to both of them somehow being covered in jam.

She had yet to get the truth out of Rose. She knew Ginny was most likely having the same problem with James. The only way they'd learn what had really happened was if Lily decided to snitch. Lately, though, the other kids had started to bribe her.

Hermione smiled, thinking about the new Wendi doll she'd seen Lily playing with in the front yard of the Potter house. At least James and Rose had only ended up covered in jam this time. Hugo had done Merlin only knew what to west wall of the house. It was still orange despite Hermione's most valiant attempts to fix the paint color.

She still wasn't sure if Hugo had even done it on purpose or it was just a strange burst of accidental magic. Either way, the once white wall was now orange. She figured if they couldn't get it changed back, she could always just hang art work to cover it.

She picked up the tea kettle and poured herself a cup. For a moment she reveled in the silence. Both children were asleep. She'd just checked on them a moment ago. Rose was buried under a mountain of plushies. Hugo had somehow rolled off is bed and was sleeping on the floor.

Hermione had debated picking up and putting him back to bed, but then he might wake. If he woke up, he'd want a cup of water. Then he'd have to use the loo, and then he'd be thirsty again. No, sleeping on the floor one night wouldn't hurt him. She'd made sure he had proper head support. He'd be fine.

Now, now that both of them were asleep, this was her time. She had her cup of tea. It was so nice to drink it while it was still hot. She'd gotten a new copy of _Transfiguration Today_ in the post. Her last copy had been destroyed either by a pack of hungry alpacas or by purple radioactive bunnies. She wasn't sure which one Rose had claimed.

Either way, it didn't really matter, since there were no alpacas in the house and purple radioactive bunnies only existed in the mind of her daughter. Hermione flipped open the magazine and started reading. She had only finished the first page when something in the corner of the room caught her eye. She sighed, put the magazine down and rose to investigate.

Maybe she should have tried reading somewhere else, somewhere the kids weren't allowed? The object in the corner, thankfully, turned out to be nothing more than a toy sneakoscope Rose had most likely gotten from James.

Shaking her head, Hermione picked up the magazine, made sure the children's rooms were warded to alert her if there was any trouble, and settled down in Severus' lab to read. No one was allowed in there, and for once, maybe she could finally read more than one page in peace. Hermione had finished two articles before her eyes drooped closed. Her head slumped against the back of the chair.

The magazine fell to the floor. Sound asleep, Hermione didn't hear the small sound of soft padded feet on the floor. Nor did she see the furry purple creature crawl out of a hole in the wall. It glowed softly while it hopped over to her, sniffed her magazine and started chewing the pages to shreds.


	22. Flowers (DracoRon)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Fabulous World Of Comics: 1 - (object) bow**

**Amber's Attic: 28 - (creature) unicorn**

**Lyric Alley: 16 - Find me when the party's over**

**Word Count: 657**

Draco stared at the vast row of empty shelves. Every single arrangement was gone. Every bow sold out, every ribbon on back order. No, this could not be happening to him! He needed those arrangements, he needed everything to look absolutely perfect for his mother's homecoming.

Narcissa was finally being released from her shortish stint in Azkaban. She would back at the manor tomorrow morning. He knew she would love to smell the flowers of the garden again. Draco sighed. It was his own fault he'd allowed the gardens to fall into disrepair.

The house elves had been released, meaning Draco had to either hire people to do the work or do it himself. He was not the kind of man who would be caught covered in muck planting things. No, but that meant if he wanted fresh flowers at his mother's homecoming, he would have to buy them. But now, standing in front of the floral section, there was nothing to be seen.

He had half a mind to buy some fake ones and enchant them to smell. He was almost to that aisle when he smelled it. The beautiful bouquet of floral scents filled his nose. He followed it, maybe, just maybe he could convince whomever had the flowers to part with just one small arrangement?

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Draco stared at the hands pushing the trolley of flowers. Pale hands, freckled hands, hands that looked rough from working...

"I'm trying to buy flowers for my mother. Do you really need a whole trolley, Weasel?"

"I'll have you know, they're not for me. They're for Ginny's wedding. Apparently someone forgot to secure the unicorns and they ate every arrangement there was," Ron snorted. "Stupid creatures."

"Ugly creatures, I mean, I like the color white as much as anyone, but..." Draco muttered. Ron laughed.

"Exactly. You said you were buying flowers for your mother? She'd getting out of Azkaban?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes, she is. She'll be home tomorrow morning. The gardens are not blooming and she loves the smell of flowers, so could you please part with just one of these? The unicorns are probably going to eat them anyway," Draco added. Ron smirked.

"Probably, I mean, who has live unicorns at their wedding. I swear, she's my sister but she's mental. Bad enough I have to clean up after those stupid animals..."

"You could always get back at her," Draco said, studying the floral arrangements in Ron's trolley. He rather liked the small one with lilies and tulips.

"How?"

"Bring a date that would upstage her," Draco replied. "Someone she either loved or hates. Simple as that."

"Really, and you would know this how?"

"It's simple, Weasel. If you bring someone she loved, it would remind her all the things she had with said person. Bring someone she hates and she'll spend her whole wedding thinking about how much she hates that person."

"Right, good point, fine. Go with me?"

"Wait, you're asking for me to be your date to your sister's wedding?"

"Yes, it's in three hours, think you could change into something a little more... Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Only if you're willing to part with some flowers?"

"Hell, Draco, be my date and you can have everything the unicorns don't eat, and the bloody creatures themselves," Ron stated. Draco blinked. He liked the way Weasel was thinking. Maybe there was more to him than he'd first thought. This could be interesting.

"Fine, it's a date. I will go change and meet you... I don't know the address."

"The Burrow, just floo over. I'll be waiting," Ron stated, giving Draco a smile. Draco nodded. All the flowers he could save from the unicorns and herd of the creatures... his mother was going to be thrilled. Heck, he could even blame the unicorns for the lack of gardens. This was a win win for everyone.


	23. A New Home for Pancakes (HarryHannah)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Liza's Loves: 15 - Honey Mustard - Write about a Hufflepuff**

**Marvel Appreciation: 18 - [Character] Shuri: Write about trying to help someone.**

**Character Appreciation: 25 - Trait: Friendly**

**Word Count: 731**

Harry glanced around the street. There was no one out this late at night. He'd done it, he'd finally ran away from the Dursleys. It had taken him fourteen years to escape.

He'd already sent Hedgwig out ahead of him. She would find him when he was settled. He looked at the address again, trying to read Hermione's tiny handwriting.

The ink was a bit smudged, but he was pretty sure it was 13 Wisteria Lane, or was it 18 Listia Lane? No, Wisteria made more sense. He pulled out the map and studied it. He should be almost there. He'd had to walk the whole way, since he'd not managed to steal enough money to take a taxi.

Finally, just as the sun was starting to rise, he found himself standing in front of a decent sized house with painted blue shutters. The number 13 was painted on the door in gold paint. Harry smiled. He tried to flatten his hair, not that it did much good, and knocked on the door. Hopefully Hermione could explain to her parents about Harry staying here?

The door opened to reveal a blond girl, the same age as Harry. She stared at him for a moment.

"Harry?"

"Hannah? I thought, I must have read the address wrong," Harry admitted, holding out the smudged letter.

"Probably, but we're about to have breakfast if you'd like to join us. I mean, you must be hungry?"

"Thanks. I was trying to get to Hermione's. I ran away from home and she said I could stay with her."

"Oh, Mum! There's a boy from school here and he needs a place to stay, can he stay with us?" Hannah yelled as she let Harry into the house.

"I'll make up the guest room. Does he want pancakes?" Harry heard someone call back. Hannah turned to him.

"You're staying with us! You can owl your friends and let them know you're safe here. You want pancakes?"

"Sure."

"Yes, Mum, he wants pancakes," Hannah called, as she led Harry towards the kitchen where a woman who looked like an older version of Hannah was currently making pancakes. She smiled at Harry and then nodded to Hannah.

"Hannah can show you where the plates and forks are," she said. Hannah nodded, giving Harry a tour of the kitchen until breakfast was ready and the pair sat down to eat.

"I didn't know you lived this close," Harry said after a moment.

"I didn't know you lived near here either. Did you really run away from home? Why?" Hannah asked.

"My aunt and uncle aren't very nice," Harry answered.

"Do they not believe you about what happened last year?"

"They're Muggles. They don't like magic. They took away my school books my first year. The only reason I get to keep them is because they're scared of me. I finally had enough, I couldn't stay there, no one is writing me with any information."

"Oh, I don't know much about what's going on either, but at least you can do your studies without anyone saying anything. There's a great reading chair in the attic. And as for what happened, everyone in this house believes you. And I'm sorry about the whole badge thing... you know, with Cedric?"

"I remember," Harry muttered.

"Sorry, it was a really mean thing to do. We were just so happy that Hufflepuff was finally getting some attention, you know?"

"I understand," Harry replied, giving Hannah a smile.

"Want a tour of the rest of the house?" she asked.

"Sure."

"And we can put your stuff in the guest room. You are going to stay, or I could help you get to Hermione's?" Hannah asked. Harry looked at her, at her smile, at the way she truly seemed to like him, not because he was famous, but just because.

"I think I will stay, Hannah. No one would look for me here either," he laughed after a moment.

"Great! There's so many awesome things we can do! I have a tire swing out back, and there's this street carnival at the end of August!"

Harry smiled. Hannah's excitement was contagious, the idea of doing all these things he'd never done before, and doing them with her, was more than he'd ever thought he'd find when he ran away. Maybe he hadn't gotten the address wrong after all.


	24. On Full Moon Night (RemusNarcissa)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #6 -Muggle Studies - ******Task #1 - Vacuuming Shoes:******Write about finding something out about someone else.**

**Word Count: 940**

The howling outside caused Narcissa Black to look out the window. She had been about to go to bed, but the howling stopped her. The full moon hung over the castle, casting shadows across the grounds. Her fingers touched the pendant around her neck. She could feel its warmth beneath her fingers. It was always warm on the full moon nights.

She knew the cry of a werewolf when she heard one. The wolf within her stirred. Her fingers gripped the pendant. Her nails digging into her palm The pendant was an ancient heirloom, something that promised to keep the wolf at bay.

It was a large piece of moonstone carved in the shape of the full moon. There was a rune carved into the back, and then painted with silver. The chain was also silver. It burned her skin when it touched it. She hated the pain from the pendant, but tolerated it because of what it kept her from doing. So far, it was working. She had not transformed since starting Hogwarts.

Now, with the cry of another wolf so close, she doubted the pendant would be able to protect her. It had been working so far tonight though. She turned from the window, slid into her bed and pulled the curtains closed, trying to pretend there wasn't another wolf out there. She could still hear the howls if she listened close enough. The wolf sounded lonely to her.

She slept fitfully, tossing and turning throughout the night. Dreams of running through the forest haunted her as she woke exhausted. Narcissa rose, dressed quickly, her fingers brushing against the pendant. It was now cold to the touch. It had protected her despite there being another wolf so close. She wondered where this new one had come from. It had to be a first year, someone who hadn't been here before. No wonder the new wolf was lonely!

That thought consumed her throughout the morning. She kept an eye on the first year Slytherins. None of them appeared to be exhausted as she felt. None of them were the other wolf. She sighed. It would have been so much easier to approach one of them. They would at least know her, know her name.

She could have stopped there. It wasn't someone from her house, so why worry about it? But Narcissa couldn't let the idea of the first year wolf go. Whoever it was had to be scared. They were away from home. For the first time, she knew in her heart she had to do something, something she wasn't being told to do. She made her decision that night, a few minutes before moon rise.

She slipped out of the castle, slid the pendant from her neck, and waited. The transformation was harsh. It hurt, it made her cry out in pain, in fear. This was only the second time she'd ever been allowed to transform. The first time had been an accident. No one had known she was a werewolf. She stilld didn't know why she was one.

No one in her family had been willing to explain it. So, instead, she was given the pendant. Told it would keep her secret from being discovered. Now, without it, she was the wolf.

Slowly, she explored her new form. Narcissa sniffed the air. She could smell him. She could tell from the scent the other wolf was a he! The whole world was different as a wolf. It was brighter in a way. She could smell things she'd never dreamed possible, hear things that she'd only ever imagined.

At that moment, Narcissa made two decisions. One, she loved this form, loved being a wolf. And two, she was never going to put that pendant back on. She could feel the wolf taking control of her.

Slowly, she let it. The wolf knew where the other was, and it would find him. Narcissa sat back in her own mind, feeling the wind on her fur. Soon, she was standing by the Whomping Willow. She wrinkled her nose, but sniffed around.

There, that knot smelled different than the wood surrounding it. She nudged it with her nose and suddenly a passage opened. The air filled with the scent of the other wolf. Narcissa yelped in excitement. She had found him!

She followed the passage to where it finally ended in a small shack. The other wolf was curled against the wall, whimpering, alone. Narcissa walked over. He stood, bared his fangs at her. She bared hers back. Slowly they sniffed each other, coming to realize that neither was an enemy. They lay against one another, sleeping until the sun rose.

Narcissa was first to wake. She glanced over at her sleeping companion. She recognized him from the Gryffindor table. He was the boy that hung out with her cousin, Sirius.

"Morning," she whispered, sitting up slowly. He stirred beside her.

"Who? Who are you?"

"I'm Narcissa, what's your name?"

"Remus. Wait... you're a..."

"Yes, I am. Same as you," Narcissa answered, giving him a smile.

"And you, kept me company last night?"

"Yes, I did. And I'll do the same tonight, and every month if you'd like?"

"I would, but, um, could you not tell my friends? Sirius will be a complete prat if you and me..."

"I wouldn't dream of it. We should get back to the castle. Separately."

"Right, I'll go first," Remus said, slipping from the shack. Narcissa waited a moment and followed. She knew Remus was young now, so was she at only thirteen, but she knew that her and Remus were meant to be.


	25. Joining (HannahSusan)

**A/N:I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #5 -******Task #6 - #follow:******Write about a follower in a group. (Restriction: group cannot be The Order or Death Eaters / those affiliated characters can still be used)**

**Writing Club March**

**Amber's Attic: 11 - (pairing) HannahSusan**

**Word Count: 338**

Hannah glanced around the hallway. The corridor was deserted thankfully. She was debating turning about and going back to the common room. It was much safer there. It had been Susan's idea to do this. Susan was the one who always had the ideas. Hannah was much more of a follower. This so far, seemed to be the most dangerous idea yet. Although, Susan had made a few excellent points about how the danger was completely worth the risk

"I'll be fine," Susan said, appearing next to Hannah. This wasn't the first time it seemed as though Susan knew exactly what Hannah was thinking. That was one thing Hannah loved about her, they were almost always on the same page. Hannah nodded, taking Susan's hand. Susan squeezed hers back.

"But what about... you know, last year? What if he's still mad about it?" she asked. Susan sighed.

"He's not. Trust me, this is more important than some stupid badges we made. This is life or death, Hannah. Harry knows you didn't really mean anything by it. Now, come on, we need to walk past the wall three times, thinking about what we want to appear."

"A passage way back to the common room?" Hannah suggested. Susan shook her head. Her auburn curls bouncing against her face.

"Hannah! You agreed to come!"

"I know, I know, it's just... if she finds out...?" It had become an unspoken rule to not say Umbridge's name, lest she somehow magically appear.

"Hannah, Hermione's in the group. Do you really think she hasn't figured out a way to keep us safe? She's brilliant," Susan answered.

"Got a bit of a crush on her then?" Hannah asked, changing the subject.

"Hannah!"

"Alright, alright. You're right. We need to learn proper defense, and if Harry's willing to teach us, than I'm in," Hannah stated as the door to the Room of Requirement appeared before the pair. Susan smiled at Hannah and led her into the first meeting of what would become known as Dumblesdore's Army.


	26. Zipper (GinnyDaphne)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 673**

"Let's start something new?" Theo suggested. Daphne nodded, a look of defeat crossing her pale face.

"I don't understand. Everyone else can figure this out except me it seems, even that little Gryffindor Princess Granger," she muttered.

"It's a strange charm, that's all. Besides, who really needs a charm for fixing the zipper on a pair of pants?"

"No one?" Daphne suggested. "I mean, maybe you're a seamstress or making clothing, but I honestly don't see a practical application for this stupid charm. I've got to get going, Theo. I'm going to be late for my job."

"Right, you're working for Madame Malkin this summer, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's just a summer job, but it's something to get me out of that house, you know."

"I know, besides, you can spend the galleons you earn on me," Theo added, giving Daphne a wide smile. She rolled her eyes.

"And why would I waste my hard earned money on you?" she asked.

"Because you love me?"

"Like a little brother, Theo, like an annoying little brother. Now, I've really got to get going or I will actually be late. I'll see you later," Daphne called, running down the street. She slid into Madame Malkin's just as the clock chimed five.

"Miss Greengrass, how lovely to see you on time today."

"Good afternoon, Madame Malkin."

"You're going to be watching the dressing room tonight. I've got an order for Adere, and you know how he is. Every little thing must be perfect."

"I know. Hey, are those blue jeans?"

"Yes, I've decided to try and sell a few Muggle style pieces of clothing. They're pretty popular with the younger generation. Now, you remember how to keep an eye on the fitting room, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Daphne answered, pulling up the stool and watching the curtained area. Madame Malkin headed to the back to start on the large order.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Daphne had written several lengths of parchment before the shop started to get busy. Several witches tried on various items, each asking Daphne's opinion.

"Think I'd look good in those jeans?"

"Try them on see," Daphne answered, barely looking up from her book. She was still trying to master the wand movements for the zipper repair charm. She knew couldn't actually cast it during the summer holiday, but she still wanted to figure out how to do it. A moment later she heard a loud thud from the dressing room. She jumped to her feet and walked over.

"Um, are you alright in there?"

"Yes! No, um, actually... I'm kind of stuck," the witch answered. Daphne pushed aside the curtain slowly. The witch was sitting on the floor, the jeans around her thighs.

"I can't get them off," she said. Daphne pulled on the jeans, but they wouldn't budge. The zipper was still halfway zipped.

"I think the zipper is broken," the witch said. Daphne bit her lip. She really shouldn't be doing magic outside of school, but this was important. She pulled out her wand, said the spell, did the wand movements. The zipper unzipped and the jeans fell to the floor leaving Daphne standing next to a witch wearing only a tank top and a pair of lacy red knickers.

"Thank you!" the witch exclaimed, hugging Daphne tightly. Daphne couldn't help but feel her body stiffen.

"You're welcome, it's just part of my job," Daphne answered, trying not to look at the girl's knickers.

"You like them?"

"What?"

"My knickers, silly. The thing you won't stop trying not to look at?"

"They're very cute," Daphne admitted. "And they match your hair."

"They match my bra too, if you'd like to see that?"

"Maybe we should, um, at least exchange names?" Daphne suggested.

"Sure, I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Daphne Greengrass, and yes, I would be interested in seeing your matching bra," Daphne admitted. Ginny smiled.

"How long before your boss comes looking for you?"

"More than enough time," Daphne answered, activating the sticking charm on the curtain and turning her attention back to Ginny.


	27. In His Voice (AndromedaRabastan)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Lizzy's Loft: 10 - (relationship) Siblings**

**Trope of the Month: 20 - Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 670**

"It would be a good alliance," Bellatrix said, looking at the ivory sheet of parchment in her sister's hand.

"Then you make it!" Andromeda snapped. "I don't care about alliances. I don't care about this purity nonsense. It goes against everything I believe!"

"Mother and Father would disown you if you don't start behaving like a proper Black. Aunt Walburga's already threatened to disown Sirius. She'll probably do it too," Narcissa said, sliding into the chair across from her sisters.

"Why can't I marry for love?" Andi asked, throwing the letter onto the table.

"Because, you're a Black," Bellatrix answered. "We have a certain standard. Besides, no one's making you marry Rabastan yet, just meet him with. He's not bad looking," she added.

"Then you marry him," Andi muttered. Bellatrix shook her head.

"Mother and Father have someone else picked for me. And I will be proud to marry whomever they pick. Just meet him, maybe he's not so bad after all?"

"Lucius turned out to be perfectly nice," Narcissa added. Andromeda couldn't argue that. Narcissa had met Lucius their first day of school and fallen in love with him. Neither had known they were already betrothed to each other. It had just worked out that way.

"Fine, I'll meet him. Maybe he won't be so bad after all," Andromeda finally sighed. She scribbled a quick note agreeing to meet Rabastan by the lake that afternoon.

"Want one of us to come?" Bellatrix asked. "You know, to hex him if he tries to take liberties?" she added with a smirk.

"No! No one is hexing anyone. I'll be fine." Andromeda slid from the table and headed back to the common room. She had to figure out what to wear, either to make Rabastan Lestrange go away or attract his attention. She honestly had no clue what to do about this arrangement. She wasn't dating anyone seriously yet, and she already knew the boy she had a crush on was Muggle-born. She smiled thinking about Ted. He was sweet and funny, but like her sisters had pointed out, he wasn't the kind of a boy a girl like her should be marrying. Maybe Rasbastan wouldn't be so bad?

AARARARATARARARRARARARARARARRARARARARARA

Andromeda stood by the lake, watching the small waves.

"Ahh, such beauty is paled by you," a voice stated from behind her.

"Rabastan, I presume?"

"Yes, and you must be Andromeda. I knew the Black sisters were beautiful, but you are absolutely stunning."

"Does flattery really work?" Andromeda asked, looking Rabastan over. He had black curly hair, a dimple on his left cheek, deep moss green eyes, and was wearing a frilly white shirt with a pair of black slacks. He looked every bit the romantic poet. She wondered if he had put as much thought into his dress as she had. She was simply wearing her Hogwarts robes, her Slytherin tie, but she had styled her hair into a side part and added a touch of make up to her face.

"Most of the time," he admitted. "Doesn't seem to make much of a difference with you though? Hmm, maybe I'm doing this wrong. Let's see," he said, pulling out a book. Andi blinked. She recognized the green leather cover.

"You like poetry?"

"It is the air which I breath," he answered. Her eyes widened and she allowed a giggle to escape her pink painted lips.

"Bella never mentioned you liked poetry."

"Your sister pays very little attention to anything that doesn't interest her," Rabastan answered. Andromeda had to agree with that statement.

"True, why don't you drop the flattery act and read me your favorite one?" she suggested, giving him a smile.

"I would love to, have a seat and I'll impress you with my dramatic reading skills," he announced. Andi laughed, sitting down the mossy ground. She had to admit, his dramatic reading skills were quite impressive and the thought of listening to him read to her for the rest of her life didn't seem too awfully terrible.


	28. Fighting for Her (RonLavender)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #6 – Floristry - ******Task #8 - Cream Rose:******(Charm/Thoughtfulness) Write about someone who always puts others before themselves.**

**Writing Club March**

**Disney Challenge: Stitch: Write about someone with a short temper.**

**Lyric Alley: 5- In the faceless crowd**

**Warning: Discriminatory language**

**Word Count: 471**

"You're an abomination! You turn children and murder people in their sleep!" the man yelled, pointing a long bony finger at the woman standing on the curb. Her face was hidden by a plum and pink colored scarf. Her hands clenched around the shopping bags she was carrying.

"Please, just leave me alone," she whimpered, trying to turn from his and his hate filled speech. Ron watched as the man grabbed at her arm. She yanked it away before he touched her.

"Hey!" he yelled, rushing through the crowd. "Leave her alone!" he added, stepping between the man and the witch.

"She's a werewolf, a cursed creature. Her kind should be put to death," the man screamed. "And you should be condemned for helping such a creature."

"Sod off, she's not doing anything to you, you kook," Ron stated, planting his feet firmly on the ground, preparing for a fight. The man reached for him, as if to shove him from in front of the woman. Ron blocked his hand, and swung with his fist.

It connected with the man's nose with a sickening 'crack'. The man howled loudly before cursing and lunging for Ron again. Ron grabbed the woman, pulled her aside and stepped out of the way causing the man to trip and fall face first into the street.

"Come on," Ron said, taking the woman's arm. She nodded, keeping her face down. Ron lead her off the street and into the nearest shop.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I... I've heard it all before. Maybe, maybe he's right," she whispered. Ron could hear the tears in her voice.

"No! He is not right. Being a werewolf doesn't make you a bad person. You are not a creature, you are a person. No one should be allowed to say those things to you. I'm Ron by the way."

The woman raised her head, meeting Ron's eyes. He could see the scars on her face. He could see where Greyback had attacked her. Her left eye was cloudy and he doubted she could see from it. She gave him a smile. It was crooked, marred by the scars on her face.

"Lavender," he stated. "It's been a long time," he finally said. She nodded.

"That is has, maybe too long. Thank you for sticking up for me, you're the first one who has. Maybe I could make it up to you? Buy you a coffee?"

"No, I didn't do that for any reward, Lavender. I did it because it was the right thing to do. Would you like to have dinner with me? We could catch up?"

"Yes, I would like that very much," she agreed, smiling at Ron again. He smiled back thinking that she had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen


	29. Sisterhood

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Disney Challenge: Family is important: Write about a strong familial bond.**

**Showtime: 15 - Big Man in Town – (emotion) Proud**

**Elizabeth's Empire: 11 - The **__**Percy Jackson**__** series by Rick Riordan: Write a coming of age story. Alt: Write a god/goddess!au**

**Lizzy's Loft: 17 - (setting) Cave**

**Sophie's Shelf: 10 - Prudence, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina: (dialogue) "Our bond is eternal."**

**Word Count: 545**

Luna smiled at the colorful robes on the witches surrounding her. She had managed to survive to her thirteenth birthday and today she would become part of the sisterhood. She herself was wearing a robe the color of blackberry jam.

They had left from her home at dawn, walked to the cave where the ceremony was to hold place. Luna knew a few of the witches, even though she couldn't say for certain who was wearing which robe. She knew Ginny and Hermione were here. After today, if it all went well, they would be her sisters.

The first few hours of the day were spent in silent meditation, preparing for the vows Luna would take. The next in fasting, and then, as the sun reached its peak, Luna was called to the middle of the circle. The head priestess looked her over. Luna fought the urge to adjust her robes, to play with her hair.

Each witch held a candle, lighting up the cavern. Luna felt her breath catch as the lights flickered around her.

"Sister Luna, declare your intentions please," the head priestess requested. Luna nodded, taking a deep breath. This had to be done properly, if it wasn't heartfelt enough, if her voice wasn't hardy enough, she would fail. She had worked so hard to become part of the sisterhood. She couldn't fail now.

"I pledge myself to the sisterhood of witches, to help cultivate the magic inside myself and to contribute to the magic of the sisterhood. I vow to share my powers, to speak in favor of the sisterhood. I vow to protect my sisters from the world that wants to harm us and in turn to turn my back to those who wish to harm me. I do not pledge myself lightly. I am to the sisterhood as the sisterhood is to me. We are one now and one we shall be, until the reaper comes for our souls. Our bond is eternal. So mote it be," she recited, having been eager to memorize the vows of the sisterhood.

The head priestess walked forward and removed Luna's hood. A heavy crown of branches was placed on her blond locks. For a moment, she nearly fell under its weight, but managed to remain upright. She held her head high as the rest of the sisterhood broke the circle, each setting their candles to the floor.

"Follow," the head priestess ordered as she and myriad of radiantly cloaked witches walked from the subterranean cavern and into a wide open meadow. The air was heavy with the mild sweetness of the flowers' perfume. Luna held her head high as she walked. The crown no longer weighing anything. She had done it, she had been accepted. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the sisterhood dropped their hoods. Luna smiled as the witch next to her dropped hers. Ginny touched Luna's shoulder and nodded.

"Welcome, sister Luna," she said. The thirteen witches, now including Luna, shed their robes and cloaks. Together they sat, skyclad, the grass slowly starting to stain their skin green and looked to the sky. The blue heavens seemed to sparkle in the dying light. For a moment, the air seemed to have a sweet delectable taste to it, one Luna would never forget.


	30. Longing for a Family

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**Writing Club March**

**Liza's Loves: 26 - Wishing Well - Write about someone making a wish**

**Lyric Alley: 21 - I'll be there to pick you up**

**Trope of the Month: 18- Plot Point: Adopting someone or something - ******Bonus****

****Word Count: 450****

"Never say never," Ginny laughed. Ron stuck his tongue out at her. Ginny retorted in the same way. Her brown eyes sparkling.

"It's Hya! She's my best mate! I'd never! Ginny, why would you even suggest that?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head. Sometimes her brother could be incredibly dense.

"If you say so," she added before darting up the stairs to the girls' dorm. Hyacinth Potter looked up as Ginny entered. She brushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear. Everyone said it was the exact same shade as her mum's had been. Hya didn't care. It was red, red like the Weasleys' hair.

"Ron still being an idiot?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

"When isn't he?" she asked. Hya thought about it for a moment.

"Good point, wait, what about when he's asleep?"

"He drools. And snores."

"Oh. I guess you're right then. He is always annoying, but cute. Maybe I could over look the annoying part? No, no I can't. Wait, does Fred snore?"

"Talks in his sleep," Ginny answered, sitting on the edge of Hya's bed.

"George?"

"Same, and he kicks. What is with you trying to date my brothers, Hya?"

"Because, I wish to be a real Weasley," Hya said softly. "I look like you guys, red hair, hazel eyes. I'm mistaken for a Weasley everywhere I go. I just want to make it official, you know?"

"Mum could adopt you," Ginny suggested. "She'd sign the paperwork in heartbeat. Dad too, not that he'd really notice another red head sitting at the dinner table," she laughed.

"But... Dumbledore says I need to stay with the Dursleys."

"Why?" Ginny asked. Hya shrugged.

"Something about blood bonds, with Aunt Petunia being Mum's sister."

"Seems silly to me, I mean, she treats you horrible. How is that safe?" Ginny asked. Hya blinked.

"That's a good point," Hya had to admit. Ginny put her hand on Hya's.

"Look, I don't care what last name you have, Hyacinth Potter, you're my sister. You'll always be my sister. Come on, let's go write Mum and see if she'll adopt you? I'm sure my family is somehow related to the Potters. I mean, aren't all Pure-blood families intermingled somehow?" Ginny asked, giving Hya a huge smile. Hya nodded, remembering the book about genealogy she'd started reading.

"Bet there's enough blood to make a bond there and then Dumbledore will have to let you leave that horrible place. You belong with your family, Hya, with our family. And I'm going to make sure it happens," Ginny promised. Hya nodded, following Ginny down the stairs. They both stuck their tongues out at Ron as they passed him on their way to the owlery.


	31. Her Best Friend (FredHestia Carrow)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club March**

**Disney Challenge: Mertle Edmonds: Write about a female bully.**

**Sophie's Shelf: 13 - Viv Allen, October Faction: (relationship) Twins**

**Word Count: 372**

"Cannonball!" Fred shouted jumping into the lake. Hestia Carrow watched him, her green eyes narrowing.

"He's your friend, isn't he?" she asked her twin sister. Flora nodded.

"He is. He saved me from some bullies, Hes, wouldn't you have befriended him?" she asked.

"No. He's a Gryffindor and a blood traitor," Hestia stated, watching as Fred surfaced, water cascading off him. Hestia tilted her head, her auburn curls falling over her shoulder. "He's not bad looking though," she added after a moment.

"Good looking enough to consider at least being civil?" Flora asked. Hestia laughed.

"Me? Civil to someone like that? Do you really think our Auntie would approve of such a thing?" she asked, widening her eyes.

"I think Auntie Alecto needs to keep her nose out of our affairs, don't you agree?" Flora asked. Hestia smirked.

"Fine, introduce me to your new best friend. I doubt we'd have anything in common other than the fact we're both gorgeous," Hestia stated, rising to her feet. Flora followed her. Soon the twins were standing at the edge of the lake.

"Flora!" Fred called. She waved. "Come join me, the water's great," he added, splashing towards the twins.

"Should we join him?" Flora asked, looking at her sister. Hestia only smirked, as she shoved Flora into the lake. She landed with a loud splash. Flora coughed, sputtering water. Hestia laughed. Soon her laughter was joined by Fred's. Fred swam over to the girls.

"Hello, you must be Hestia, I'm Fred," Fred said, holding out a hand to Hestia. She looked at him, at his naked chest, and nodded.

"Yes, I'm Hestia, and whatever my lovely sister might have told you about me is a complete lie," she answered, taking Fred's hand.

"And what has she said about me?" Fred asked.

"That for being a Gryffindork, you're actually quite interesting," Hestia answered.

"Did she tell you I like pranks?" Fred asked, pulling Hestia into the lake with him. She splashed, laughing. Flora blinked staring at her sister and her newest friend. Hestia was smiling, having a splash war with Fred. Flora had to admit, she'd never seen her sister quite this happy before. Maybe there was more to life than purity and properness? Maybe...


	32. Alien (HannahDudley)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #6 – Muggle Studies - ******Task #3 - Air-Conditioned Tie:******Write about getting sweaty with nerves/anxiety.**

**Writing Club March**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 24 - (plot point) seeing the errors of a character's ways**

**Lyric Alley: 13 - For sure**

**Word Count: 749**

"Die, you alien scum!" Dudley screamed, hitting the keys hard. The alien on the screen dodged his green lightning ray.

"Missed me again," the alien taunted him. Dudley laughed at the dance the alien did on the screen.

"Like my victory dance?" she asked. Dudley smiled. He'd been playing Alien Slayer for about three years. Hannah had joined about a year ago. Since then, he'd found himself pitted against her for most matches. Sometimes he won, sometimes she did. They'd stopped keeping count.

"Hey, Big D, I wanted to ask you something," Hannah's voice asked over the chat feature.

"What's that?"

"Um, I got tickets to Alien Con, two of them, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? I know it's short notice since it's this weekend, but what can I say?"

"Really?"

"Really! I know this is mad, but you could come in costume if you'd like. I'm planning to do that," she added.

"A costume of your character?" Dudley asked. He could hear some noise in the background of Hannah's microphone.

"Yes, one like my character. Sorry, my cat decided she wanted to say 'hi'. Say 'hi' Susan, say 'hi'."

"Meooow."

Dudley smiled. He'd known Hannah had a cat, but this was the first time he'd heard the cat.

"Hello, Susan," he said. He heard Hannah pushing the cat off the keyboard.

"So, is that a yes to Alien Con?" Hannah asked. Dudley thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, it's a yes," he answered. "How will I know it's you though?"

"You'll know," Hannah laughed. Dudley watched as her profile signed off the game. The idea of meeting Hannah for real filled him excitement and also fear. He had managed to tone most of the fat into muscle, but he was still built fairly large. Most girls didn't even give him a second glance, unless it was one of disgust. Sometimes, he wondered if he was just imagining it, his old insecurities about his appearance resurfacing.

DHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDDHHDDH

Dudley adjusted the vest for the fourth time. He was standing outside the convention center. Hannah had said she'd meet him in front of the statue of the three ducks. He watched the crowd surging around him. What if she didn't show? What if this was all some elaborate prank? He deserved it, if he really thought about it. He'd been horrible when he was younger. A flash of pink out of the corner of his eye made him turn to his right. Standing there, in a pink armor costume, was a female. Dudley couldn't see her face, since was wearing a helmet, same as the character from the game.

"Hannah?" he asked. He could feel his palms growing sweaty. What if she wanted to shake hands? He tried to discretely wipe them on his slacks.

"You must be Big D?" she asked. Dudley felt himself relax slightly. She was here. She'd shown up. He smiled.

"You can call me 'Dudley', if you'd like?" he suggested. Hannah slid off her helmet causing a cascade of blond curls to fall around her face. Dudley blinked. He'd never expected Hannah to be gorgeous. He realized he'd never really thought about what she looked like. She'd always been Hannah.

"It's nice to finally meet you, and not be trying to kill you," she laughed, pulling a set of passes out of her armor.

"Ready to go see the Con?" she asked.

"Sure. If you are?"

"Yes, you know, I never thought you'd be so cute," Hannah giggled. Dudley felt his face flush. Hannah laughed again, a soft sweet laugh.

"I didn't think you'd..." Dudley tried to find a way to finish the sentence. Since his cousin had seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth, he was a lot more careful with his words.

"I know, most people seem to think girl gamer equals troll..., well ugly. Real trolls are kind of cool, not very smart, but cool," Hannah replied.

"Real trolls? Wait, trolls exist?"

"Sure, lots of things exist," Hannah answered. "Anyway, want to see if they have any information about the new expansion pack?" she asked, quickly changing the subject before she accidentally said something she shouldn't.

"Yes," Dudley replied, as him and Hannah headed inside, her hand finding his. For a moment, he was worried about his sweaty palms, but soon realized, Hannah couldn't feel them. She was wearing armor gloves as well. All she felt was him holding her hand as they walked.


	33. Hiring Gilderoy

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #6 Floristry ******Task #11 - Orange Rose:******(Passion) Write about someone debating over/arguing about a subject they're passionate over.**** (Gilderoy is passionate about himself)**

**Word Count: 339**

"And therefore the best man for the job is me," Gilderoy Lockhart stated, giving everyone his award winning smile.

"Your resume is impressive," Professor Dumbledore stated, looking over the sheets of parchment in front of him. "But some of these conquests of yours..." his voice trailed off.

"Yes, yes, they are absolutely amazing, aren't they? And wouldn't you love to employ the man who has done so much for the wizarding world at large? I think I would make the finest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher ever."

"Funny, I don't remember you being this impressive when you attended school here," Professor McGonagall commented, looking over Professor Dumbledore's shoulder. "I seem to remember you nearly failed the practical on your Defense N.E.W.T?"

"Ahh, but I didn't actually fail, Minerva. I was simply misunderstood by the examiner. As you can see from my books, I have a great many years to hone my craft and I welcome the opportunity to teach today's youth all I know," he stated, giving a great hand wave to the stack of books he'd brought with him. Professor McGonagall fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Surely she could feel a headache coming on.

"His books are amazing, a stunning testament to what one can do if they put their mind to it," Professor Dumbledore stated, giving a nod to Gilderoy's perfectly styled hair.

"But has anyone checked the resources, made sure everything happened as he says. I, for one am quite skeptical about the whole banshee business."

"Dont worry, Minerva, like the banshee you will eventually give into my charms," Gilderoy stated, flashing his award winning smile again.

"See, he's absolutely perfect," Professor Dumbledore stated, returning the smile. Professor McGonagall sighed as she watched Professor Dumbledore sign the paperwork officially hiring Gilderoy Lockhart as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"It's going to be a long year," she muttered as the two started discussing the best color robes to wear. "A very long year," she added, shaking her head.


	34. His Baby(HermioneRon George)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Muggle Arts- ******Task #3 - Ink:******Write about someone making an irreversible mistake.**

**Writing Club April**

**Bingo - [5.E - Family: Weasleys]**

**Amber's Attic: 7 - "Remove from me this deception that I call love."- "Through Struggle"- As I Lay Dying**

**Sophie's Shelf: 19. ******Carnosaur Virus ******(Carnosaur) - A genetically engineered virus created by Dr. Jane Tiptree. Infects fertile women of child-bearing age (including Dr. Tiptree herself), making them pregnant with a dinosaur.**

**Prompt: (scenario) Getting pregnant**

**Elizabeth's Empire : 3. (restriction) dialogue only (Bonus)**

**Lizzie's Loft: 7 - (trait) Bad Liar**

**Scamander's Case: 15 - (character) Fred and/or George Weasley**

**Film Festival: 19 - (emotion) Guilt**

**Marvel Appreciation: 9 - Sif - Trope: Unrequited Love**

**Word Count: 513**

**Warning: infidelity, pregnancy**

"I think I need to sit down."

"Then sit, I'm not stopping you, just not in Crooks' chair."

"I thought you and Ron were...?"

"We're still married, George. George, this baby is yours, not Ron's."

"Wait, what? When you said you had something to tell me, and you told me about the baby, I assumed, that you needed help. How did this happen?"

"Well, when a witch and wizard sleep together." '

"We've never..."

"That night Ron came home drunk and I crashed at your and Fred's flat?"

"It was one time! You didn't have to sleep in my bed."

"You invited me, remember? I don't even know what I was thinking."

"I remember us both having a little to drink. Do you regret it?"

" Yes! I never should have slept with you, George. I'm married to Ron. The better question is, what do we do now? I'm still married to Ron. We both know I can't divorce him, but... I... he's going to figure it out. Him and I... we haven't..."

"Shh, it's alright, Hermione. We'll figure this out. First thing, are you absolutely certain this child is mine?"

"Yes. I'm certain."

"Does Ron know you're pregnant?"

"No. I couldn't bloody well tell him and have him figure out I cheated."

"Was it really cheating though? The way he ignores you, ignores your needs?"

"He's still my husband, George! I still care about him."

"You don't love him."

"I don't love anybody! I don't love Ron, not how I should. I don't love you, despite how good you are in bed. I just don't feel that way about people. And now... now I've got this little one to worry about."

"You could sleep with Ron, tell him in a month or so, then claim the baby came early. He won't question it too much. And the baby would at least look a bit like him, despite the fact I'm more handsome."

"This isn't the time for jokes, George. I'm a horrible liar! He'll know something's not right. He's not an idiot!"

"You could leave him, there's probably an infidelity clause in your marriage. You cheated. He could leave you."

"And then what? I move in with you? We raise our child together, our little reminder of a night of half drunken passion?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind that so much. I love you, Hermione, I always have. I know Ron does too, though."

"I married him because it's what I was supposed to do. You know, witch and wizard? There was so much pressure, and now... You're plan is horrible, lying to him. Maybe I should just tell him the truth? He'll understand, maybe?"

"If he doesn't, and he leaves, you can stay with me. I would be happy to help you raise our child. If not, and you raise the baby with him, I won't say anything. I'll go with whatever you think is best for the baby."

"Thank you, George. I should get home. Thank you for being here. I hope Ron understands. I"ll see you around."

"Good bye, Hermione."


	35. CLV (pirate AU, kind of a crack fic)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club April**

**Assorted Appreciation: 1- Pirate!AU**

**Disney Challenge: 3. Things Aren't Always What They Seem - Write a story with a twist.**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 4 - (color) green**

**Showtime: 10 - The Temple: (emotion) anger**

**Word Count: 420**

The boat scratched the sand as Severus and Lucius scrambled down the side to secure it. Once the ship was secured, the walkway dropped down. Captain Lord Voldemort walked down, the fluffy green feather on his hat bobbing as he walked. Severus and Lucius knelt before him.

"This is the island on the map," Lucius stated. Captain Lord Voldemort nodded, looking around.

"Good. I hope you haven't screwed up again, Malfoy," he stated.

"Yes, Captain," Lucius stated. Severus glanced at his crewmate. He knew Lucius was not in good standing with their captain. Lucius had tried to jump overboard to sleep with a siren, one Severus had almost fallen for himself. He'd also had the map upside down for half the voyage. Severus wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to do that.

As Captain Lord Voldemort walked, Severus and Lucius followed in his footsteps. It was something that kept anyone from know how many men had come ashore. Severus was fairly certain it was just another sign of the captain's paranoia.

"This way!" Captain Lord Voldemort called, leading his two crewmen up a large rocky hill. Lucius paled when they reached the top and all they could see was the sea itself.

"There's supposed to be a cave here," he stated, glaring at Lucius. Severus watched his crewmate go pale.

"My Captain, there must be a secret entrance? Maybe the map is wrong?"

"Maybe you took us to the wrong island again!" Captain Lord Voldemort yelled, stamping his foot. The rock beneath the three men shifted, cracking. They plummeted down, landing on top of one another.

"See, My Captain, there is a cave!" Lucius announced happily. Severus sighed.

"Wonderful, someone, give me a light," Captain Lord Voldemort ordered. Severus pulled some flint from his pocket and managed to strike a small fire on a stick. He held it up, it barely illuminated the large cavern.

"This is it," the captain yelled, running to far wall. Severus and Lucius followed. Captain Lord Voldemort grabbed the light from Severus, holding it up to the wall. It revealed several words written onto the rock face.

"No!" the captain howled, throwing the makeshift torch. He stomped around in the sand. Severus picked up the torch and read the wall.

"Captain Albus the Amazing was here. I got the treasure. Good luck, Lord Moldy!"

Lucius burst out laughing as Severus shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if maybe he should just turn himself in? Surely the royal prison would be less insane than this?


	36. Welcoming Lily (HermioneHarry)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #7- Ghost Hunting: ******Task #4 - Spirits tend to be more concentrated in places that have experienced a lot of death or birth:******Write about a birth or a death (or the immediate time before/after one of these events)**

**Writing Club April**

**Fabulous World of Comics: 30 - (genre) family**

**Scamander's Case: 19 - (trait) small**

**Film Festival: 10 - (relationship) Mother**

**Lyric Alley: 6 - It takes your breath away**

**Warning: childbirth – not graphic**

**Word Count: 686**

"You can do this, Hermione," Harry's voice stated. "You are strong and amazing, and our little girl is going to be just as amazing," he whispered, letting her squeeze his hand. It was nearly three in the morning and Hermione was finally starting to get annoyed. Although, she wasn't sure who she was more annoyed with at the moment; Harry or their unborn daughter?

She felt the urge to do two things at that moment. One, strangle her husband, and two, push their daughter into the world. Lily's first cry filled the room. Hermione sighed in some relief. She was still hurting, she was still exhausted, and for that brief moment, she wouldn't change anything. The crying stopped. Her eyes filled with panic. Were babies supposed to stop crying?

"Harry?" she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. "Is she... I heard her cry? She's not crying now."

"She's perfect, Hermione. Ten little toes, ten little fingers, and head full of black unruly hair. She's not crying because she's here, safe and warm. Here, careful," Harry whispered, gently holding out the newborn. Someone had wrapped the baby in a red and gold blanket. Hermione nearly laughed. She wasn't even old enough to hold her own head up and Harry was already saying she was going to be a Gryffindor?

Hermione reached out as Harry placed their daughter in her arms. She looked down at the tiny scrunched face and laughed, tears streaming down her own face. She had no idea why she was laughing. She had no idea why she was crying. She didn't care that she was crying. All she cared about was the fact her little one was finally here. She was here and she was perfect.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry.

"Just like her mum," he replied, giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead. "We still need to decide on a name. If we use all twelve we have on the list, it'll take her forever to write her name on her parchment," he added, holding out a sheet of parchment.

Hermione laughed, cradling her new daughter. One of the midwives helped her get the baby up to feet. Hermione was thankful the little one decided she was hungry and latched quickly.

"You're right. We do need to narrow it down. What are the top ones again?" Hermione asked, watching the baby.

"Lily, Luna, Minerva, Hermione Junior," Harry pretended to read from a sheet of parchment.

"That is not on the list and you know it!"

"But... she might be just like you?"

"And she might be just like you, Harry. Can you image, my brilliance, and your... knack for getting into trouble?"

"What about Jamie?"

"No, there's a reason it wasn't on the list to begin with. I knew a girl named Jamie in elementary, she was nightmare," Hermione replied. The baby had fallen asleep. Carefully, Hermione handed her back up to Harry. He gazed at her for a moment before settling her in her crib. Hermione glanced over. There were already several bouquets of flowers, toys and nappies. Her eyes landed on a large red stuffed dragon. It was actually bigger than the baby.

"Why is there a large stuffed dragon next to her crib?" Hermione asked, blinking.

"Oh, Charlie sent that."

"Right, back to the matter at hand, names."

"You need to rest, Hermione. You look exhausted."

"I am, but I'm not sleeping until our little girl has a name. Didn't Ginny say something about using the name Luna?"

"Maybe? I have no idea what her and Draco talk about, nor do I want to think about that."

"Lily Minerva Potter-Granger," Hermione whispered, her eyelids starting to close slightly. Harry smiled.

"Lily Minerva it is," he agreed, kissing Hermione's forehead again as she closed her eyes fully, a smile on her face. Harry turned to his sleeping daughter.

"You really are just like your mum," he stated. "And I love you just as much as her, Lily," he whispered, before sitting in a chair and watching the two more important witches in his life sleep.


	37. Facing the Water (near drowning)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #8 Swimming Lessons - ******Task #1:******Write about facing your fears, - prompt - (setting) The Black Lake **

**Warning: near drowning**

**Word Count: 600**

Severus stood before the Black Lake watching the water splash against the sandy shore. Slowly, he slid his feet from his shoes. He put one bare foot in the water. It was cold and for a moment, he debated heading back inside. He could always do this a different day. It wasn't as if he really needed to learn to swim.

He looked back to the castle, trying to ignore the building anxiety in his chest. He wasn't afraid of water. He could stand here for a moment, letting it wash over his feet. No, he was afraid of being in the water. He was afraid of the water going over his head.

He shuddered remembering one prank Potter had pulled. He'd set up a bucket of water above a door. When Severus had entered, it had fallen on his head. Just thinking about the event caused his chest to tighten. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. No, he needed to face this. He could not bear another panic attack in front of Potter and his stupid friends.

Slowly, Severus opened his eyes. The lake shimmered in front of him. He took off his robe, tossing it on shore. He took another step into the water. He had been wearing his swim trunks and a t-shirt beneath the robe. The water lapped at his knees now. Severus could feel the panic building, but shoved it down. He needed to do this, needed to face this fear. He knew how it had started.

It had started with his father. The one day they'd gone to the local river. Severus couldn't remember why they'd gone there. Maybe they had been meeting someone, it didn't matter now. He had only been about eight years old. He'd been running up and down the bank, laughing. He remembered laughing next to the water. He remembered his foot slipping on a rock. He'd gone under.

There had been no up, no down, nothing. He couldn't scream underwater, his lungs were full of water. He remembered them burning. He didn't remember being rescued, but he was sure it hadn't been his father pulling him from the water. He remembered the aftermath. He remembered the yelling, the screaming, his father saying that if Severus was a wizard he should have saved himself. He remembered his father calling him 'useless', a 'burden'.

Severus shook these thoughts from his head. It didn't help to think about that now as he took another step into the water. It wasn't as cold now. The water was up to his waist now. He could turn back, he'd gotten further than he'd ever been. No, he had to finish this. He had to beat this, putting it off wouldn't accomplish anything. Looking around, he didn't see anyone on shore.

He took a deep breath and stuck his head underwater. He kept his eyes closed as the water submerged him. For a moment, he was sure his heart would burst out of his chest. He pulled his head from the water, took a deep breath and looked around. He'd done it. He'd done it! He nearly yelled in joy, but managed to keep his emotions to himself.

Slowly, he smiled. He walked to shore, dried his clothes, put his robe back on and headed to the castle. He had never felt such a sense of accomplishment, never dreamed he'd never be afraid of the lake. Now, the only thing on his mind was paying back Potter for the water bucket. He just needed to find out what Potter was afraid of... maybe spiders?


	38. Rewrite the Stars (GinnySirius Warnings)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Writing Club April**

**Disney Challenge: 3. When Will I See The Light - Write about searching for answers.**

**Book Club: ******Shy:****** (trait) athletic, (dialogue) "We're not leaving anyone behind. I told you that.", (plot point) blaming someone, (character) Ginny Weasley, (emotion) panic, (trope) opposites attract**

**Scamander's Case: 19-(plot point) breaking the rules**

**Lyric Alley: 15- You've got me up against your wall**

**Warning: relationship between underaged witch and adult male wizard, student and former teacher relation mentioned**

**Homophobia **

**Word count: 1082**

Ginny and Sirius peered at the chart. The ministry had really done it this time. The marriage law had passed somehow and Sirius needed to marry- immediately. Unfortunately, the ministry has taken it one step further and outlawed same gender marriage. Remus and Sirius couldn't have married if they'd wanted to. Ginny couldn't help but want to help. Harry still a few years before he'd be forced into marriage.

"It doesn't matter. We're both pure-bloods. They'd never allow it," Sirius stated, the moment Ginny had thrown her name at him as a potential wife.

"We find a way then. We figure out how to rewrite the law, make it work for us. Hermione could find us a loophole."

"Ginny, you're too young for me to begin with, why would I even consider this insane proposal of yours?"

"Because you like me. Because I can't marry Harry. I don't love him. I don't love anyone actually. I know you love Remus," Ginny replied, sitting at the table, leaning on her elbows.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. Marry me since I don't love you. Marry me, cheat on me with him. I won't divorce you because of it. And since I have no interest in loving anyone, we'd be a perfect match,"Ginny stated. Sirius tried to ignore the logic behind her words. He'd known Ginny was different. He'd never thought about the fact none of her relationships had ever gotten physical. He knew she didn't care to be touched.

"You are too young and too pure-blooded."

"And do you really think the ministry will notice? I mean, pretty sure this whole thing is some stupid attempt to marry us all off to Death Eaters. Besides, I'm sure Hermione could find some loophole. I mean, you were disowned, so does it really count?" Ginny asked, tilting her head letting her auburn hair fall over her bare shoulder. Sirius tried not to stare at the fact the strap of her tank top had fallen down.

"Ginny. This is insane. I can't marry you anymore than I can marry Remus."

"We'll see," Ginny said, sliding from the chair and stalking out of the dining room. Sirius stared at her and shook his head. He wasn't sure why Ginny was currently obsessed with him and the idea of marrying him, but needed to find a way to quell this before it got too far.

The next morning, she was sitting on the table wearing a pair of shorts that Sirius had a feeling her mother would never have allowed her to wear. She was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning," she said, looking over the edge of the paper.

"Morning. Is there any more coffee?"

"Yes, I brewed a whole pot. And I'm sorry about yesterday. I was only trying to help," she added.

"I know. It doesn't change the fact I need to marry."

"Is Hermione single still?"

"She's not. Do not ask me how I know that. I saw something I really wish I could evanesco from my brain."

"Her shagging Severus in the upstairs ballroom?" Ginny asked. Sirius stared at her.

"No, thankfully no. I'd have ripped my eyes out. Where do you get this insane ideas?"

"Ron says I have brain damage from Riddle possessing me," Ginny said brightly. "I was thinking, we still need to find you a wife. What if we dressed Remus in drag?"

"He loves Tonks," Sirius answered, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "And I could never ask him to do that for me. If someone found out..."  
"Okay, so single female who doesn't care that you're a fugitive, who knows you're innocent, and doesn't care you turn into a shaggy black dog... hmmm. There's not many people to pick from," Ginny stated.

"There's no one," Sirius muttered. "And you're still a pure-blood, you can't change your bloodlines, Ginny."

"Any chance your mum had an affair with a muggle?" Ginny asked, pouting slightly. Sirius blinked at her.

"You've heard her portrait."

"Point. I still don't want to marry someone either though. They'll... want... you know..."Ginny muttered.

"Even if it was us, we'd still have to consummate the union."

"I know. But you wouldn't enjoy it any more than me, so it wouldn't be so bad... What about one of my friends from school?"

"Also too young, and how would you explain me to them?"

"It should be us, Sirius. It really should be, if only... if only we could change our bloodlines,"Ginny said softly. Sirius put a hand on her leg.

"But we can't. We need to find our own matches, Ginny. We're not meant for each other. There's too many things that we can't change, too many things that just don't work."

"We could make them, write up a whole set of rules... wait... Sirius, did you family ever write you a marriage contract?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question. Did they ever write up a marriage contract for you?"

"I would need to look, it would be in my father's vault, in his office. Come on, you're going to follow me anyway,"Sirius said, leading Ginny up the stairs and towards the off limits wing.

Orion Black's office was handsome. There was a cherry desk in the center of the room. Bookcases of knicknacks lined the walls. There was a large window behind the desk. The curtains were mildew covered. Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"Here it is, marriage contracts for me and Regulus," Sirius said, pulling a stack of parchment from the vault. Ginny grabbed it looking it over before smiling.

"We can get married, Sirius. The law says all prewritten marriage contracts were to be honored."

"So? You weren't even born when this was drafted."

"True, but my family lines were! Look, you were supposed to marry into the Prewett line!"

"Prewett...," Sirius muttered, trying to figure out why Ginny was so excited.

"Merlin, you really don't know your family lines! My mum was a Prewett before she married Dad. Since I'm the only female on the line... the old contract still stands. The ministry will have to honor it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Doesn't change the fact you're too young."

"True, but it does mean I'm your betrothed, and we won't have to... you know, until I come of age. Come on, you need to get my dad's permission. He'd going to say 'no', but at least you asked," Ginny exclaimed, grabbing Sirius' arm and yanking him from the room.


	39. Meeting Lucius (NarcissaLucius)

**A/N:I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club April**

**Bingo: [4.B - Emotion: Proud]**

**Amber's Attic: 8-"Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm only as loyal as my options?"- "Approach the Bench"- The Audition**

**Lyric Alley: 11- We all want to be somebody**

**Word Count: 714**

"And I promise I'll watch Narcissa," Andromeda said. Narcissa was standing next to her pretending to be listening to their mother.

"I mean it!" Druella insisted. Andi nodded her head in agreement. Narcissa sighed. While the girls were thankful only their mother had come to see them off, it was still embarrassing to have to stand there in the crowded station and listen to her tell them the same things over and over again. Bellatrix had already run off to join her friends.

"Yes, Mum, I promise, I'll care for Cissa," Andi stated, fighting the urge to laugh. Narcissa could handle her own. It was only their parents that seemed to think the petite blond couldn't give as good as she got. Andi had no idea why everyone thought Narcissa needed to be protected or mothered over. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she was the baby of the family.

"Very well then, write us the moment you're put in Slytherin," Druella said, tracing a perfectly manicured fingernail over Narcissa's cheek.

"Yes, Mum," Narcissa said, trying not to pull away.

"Mum, we are going to miss the train," Andi stated. The train let out another loud whistle.

"Alright, go, and I will hear about any misbehaving at school."

Andi and Narcissa darted onto the train.

"Are you really going to look after me, Andi?" Narcissa asked. Andi smiled at her younger sister.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think, we'll tell Mum you did and then Bella will rat us out because she likes it when we get in trouble. She didn't even stay with us to say goodbye."

"No, she didn't. Here we are, Cissa. This one is empty."

"Why can't I sit with you and your friends?"

"Because, then Bella will write Mum and you will get in trouble. Mum already yelled at me for the company I keep. You're still untouched by the Muggle scum, Cissa."

"Fine, but you're a meany head," Narcissa stated, settling into her seat. Andi gave her a smile that Narcissa didn't return.

"I'll be back for lunch," she added before heading to meet up with her friends in a different car. Narcissa glared at the door. Maybe it was better this way? Maybe now she wouldn't just be Andromeda's little sister? She smiled at the thought of distancing herself from her sisters. She really wasn't like them. Andi was too kind, Bella was too mad. Narcissa felt she fell somewhere in the middle. She could be kind if it was earned, and some times her thoughts got a little insane.

"You're alone," a voice stated from the doorway. Narcissa looked over. Standing there, leaning against the wall was a boy about her age. He had blond hair like hers. He was wearing a nice set of robes and she could see his shoes shine in the light. She smiled. She did find someone who cared about their appearance to be interesting.

"Yes, I'm alone. So are you?" she asked. She realized he wasn't wearing house colors. "First year?"

"Yes, you also?"

"Yes, I'm Narcissa Black, to whom am I speaking?" she asked, trying to remember the lessons her mother had insisted on. She was obviously talking to someone else of impectable breeding.

"Lucius Malfoy. May I sit?" he asked. Narcissa smiled. How fortunate she meet someone like her on her first day. She'd heard of the Malfoys

"Yes, please do. Tell me, are you looking as forward to school as I am?" she asked, giving him a perfectly practiced smile. He returned it with ease taking the seat across from her.

"I am, I am also looking forward to being placed in Slytherin. My father will be most proud."

"Mine also," Narcissa agreed. "I am to write home after being placed. Want to compare?"

"I would love to, Narcissa. Did I mention my father owns a Quidditch team?"

"Yes, well, mine owns several properties in the north of France, perhaps you would like to see one?"

"If it is with you, I would enjoy that very much," Lucius stated. Narcissa smiled again, this time a real one as she felt small butterflies flutter in her chest. She wondered if eleven was too young to have her father draw up a marriage contract?


	40. Goddess (GinnyLuna GoddessAU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club April**

**Lyric Alley: 5- Can you feel it?**

**Showtime: 22-Superstar: (color) white**

**Word Count: 1047**

Luna leaned over the edge of the cloud. Her wings tucked behind her. She didn't need to have wings, mind you, but she liked the way the feathers fluttered when she moved. They made her think of soft things, like a favorite jumper or a pair of lips.

She smiled at the thought of lips against hers. It had been a while since she'd been down among the mortals, hadn't it? She rose, the wings disappearing in a radiant burst of light. The simple linden dress she'd been wearing shifted into a white jumper with silver wings embroidered on it, a long white pleated skirt, and a pair of golden sandals.

What was the point of being the Goddess of Love if she couldn't get a little bit of it herself. She waved her hands and found herself standing in a small looking town. Her clothing didn't appear to be out of place, part of her powers she'd always figured. She had barely taken two steps when something, no make that someone, ploughed into her.

"Ooof."'

Luna ended up toppling over, dust covering her clothes. She turned her attention to whom had run into her. For a brief second, anger threatened to rear its ugly head, but Luna quickly managed to dismiss that feeling.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from above her. Luna nodded and took the offered hand, noting how rough the fingers were. The nails looked as though they'd been chewed. Luna's touch fixed the nails. She never really could control the beauty aspect of her powers, part of being a younger Goddess. People had only started worshiping her within the last two centuries. She knew Gods and Goddesses that were millennia old. They could control their powers.

"I am unharmed, yourself?" Luna asked. The girl, no woman, who had hit her smiled. Luna noticed her freckles moved when she smiled.

"Same, I'm sorry, by the way. I was in a bit of a hurry, see there's this new broom coming out and I got a bit of money for my birthday, not enough, but still. Some of the older models always go on sale when the new ones come out, thought I might snag one. And you're looking at me like I'm mad."

"No, not mad. I am... not from around here. I had actually just arrived when we met. You enjoy sweeping?" Luna asked. The woman had mentioned brooms.

"No, flying. You know, Quidditch?" The woman asked. Luna blinked, searching her memory for the word. A small memory sparked of some men playing a game on brooms in a marsh. Right, it had become an actual sport now.

"Of course, I must have hit my head when I fell. What position do you play?" Luna asked, mainly to keep her new companion talking as they walked. They had fallen in step as they headed further into town.

"Chaser, I'm going to play for the Harpies one of these days. Do I know you, you look familiar?"

"I do not believe we have met."

"Oh, I'm Ginny then."

"You may call me Luna," Luna answered, a bit shocked how Ginny just announced her name for all to know. Did she not know the precautions of revealing your name?

"Luna, that's kind of pretty," Ginny said, as they reached the square. Luna could see the shops lining the streets. One had a large crowd surrounding it. Ginny looked at the crowd and sighed.

"That's what I was afraid of, everyone's already here," she muttered. Luna looked at the crowd, sizing it up.

"It might not be as bad as it seems?" she suggested, an idea forming. Ginny seemed very keen to get inside, and Luna could easily make it happen with little more than a smile. Did she dare use her powers for this woman?

"You think?"

"Let us go ahead and get in line, if it doesn't die down quickly, we could find a way to kill the time?" Luna suggested, giving Ginny a smile. Ginny blinked a few times but nodded. The entire time, Ginny kept glancing at Luna as if trying to figure something out.

As the two joined the line, Luna could feel her powers swell slightly, the way they always did when she found a mortal she liked. Ginny seemed unaware of these stirrings as she stood on her tiptoes to get a better view at the shop.

Luna glanced around, giving her smile towards a couple young men hanging around. They quickly scattered back to their loves. Soon the line had shortened considerably. Ginny soon realized how close they were to the front.

"Did you do that?" she asked, looking at Luna.

"Do what?"

"Shorten the line?" the red head asked.

"How would I do that?" Luna asked, trying not to wonder how soft Ginny's lips were.

"Because, I think I know what I recognize you from now."

"Oh?"

"Luna, Aphrodite, Venus, the Goddess of love and beauty?" Ginny asked, tilting her head as if studying Luna.

"Me, a Goddess?" Luna asked, wondering how Ginny had figured it out. Should she just admit it?

"Yes, a Goddess, and the one whose alter I have at the foot of my bed. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you? Is this some kind of test? To prove my loyalty to you?" Ginny asked, the broom completely forgotten at this point.

"No, it is not a test. I had no idea who I would meet when I arrived," Luna answered. She started to say more when Ginny's lips pressed against hers. The world seemed to fade away.

"We should go somewhere a little more private," Ginny whispered after a moment. "There's too many people at my home, um."

Luna nodded taking Ginny's hand.

"We can get someplace, if you that's what you want. Or we can get the broom of your dreams, and then see how it handles with two?" Luna suggested. Ginny nodded, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"I never dreamed of this, of meeting you. You're more amazing than I could have ever imagined," Ginny whispered as the pair finally managed to enter the shop. True to her word, Ginny ended up with the newest model, and the two, mortal and Goddess, took it for a long test ride.


	41. And Who's the Beast

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #9 – Ballroom Dancing -******Task #2 - Dancing the Tango on Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons:******Write a fic with the theme of Successful Perserverance.**

**Writing Club April**

**Showtime: 19- King Herod: (plot point) challenging someone**

**Scamander's Case: 13 - (setting) Hogwarts grounds**

**Word Count: 648**

"You're not a stranger to me," Hermione whispered, running a hand over his cheek. She paused at the scars crossing his face. They were standing next to the remains of the Whomping Willow. The tree had fought valantly in the war, but had lost in the end. Hermione and Remus had both returned to the school to teach. Headmistress McGonagall had assured Remus he would not run into the same situation as last time.

"You could never understand, Hermione. You could never understand what I truly am. You only see this side of me, the human side," Remus said, trying not to meet her eyes. He could tell what she was thinking, and he already had a hard enough time telling the witch no.

"Then let me stay next time. Let me see the side of you that you keep hiding from me. Let me get to know the monster you claim you are. I saw a glimpse when I was in school, I know you're not that though."

"I can't. You'd hate me." Remus tried to ignore the love in Hermione's voice, the caring. How could a witch like her feel that way about him? He was a monster. She knew that, she knew what a werewolf could do. She was too smart not to realize that.

"I could never hate you, Remus. Never," she promised, turning Remus to face her.

"It's too dangerous," Remus argued. Hermione shook her head, a slight smile playing on her face. Remus stared at her for a moment. Had she figured out a new way to brew the wolfsbane potion? He knew she'd taken to brewing it after Snape's demise.

"And how many times did Sirius and James and Peter stay with you?" she asked, a knowing tone in her voice.

"That's different. They could - " Remus started to say. He stopped. Hermione knew about Sirius, he was pretty sure she knew about James.

"I know what they could do, Remus. I know they were animagi. Did you really think I'd forget something like that? James was a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat. Kind of fitting now. Remus, think about this for a moment. Why do you think I lost my voice for three months? You really, really think I was hexed by Ginny?"

"She does have a habit of hexing people that piss her off," Remus muttered. He stared at Hermione for a moment, at the not quite arrogant expression on her face. No, that was her I did something amazing face. She couldn't have?

" Wait, no, you!? You did it?!" Remus yelled, staring at Hermione in disbelief. She nodded, closed her eyes, and a minute or so late, a furry brown otter sat in front of Remus. He looked down at her, a smile playing across his face. She squeaked loudly at him before turning back into herself again.

"Although, unlike your friends, I'm actually registered," Hermione explained. "Since you let them stay with you in animal form, even before the potion, I figured that with the potion, I would be safe enough," she explained. Remus nodded, still in awe of new ability.

"You learned to do that, for me?'

"Of course, now can I please meet the wolf you claim is part of yourself? I want to get to know all of you Remus, not just the nice friendly parts," she asked.

"You'll need a nickname. James was always better at coming up those," Remus whispered, his eyes watering at the memories of his old friends. Hermione nodded.

"I know, it will never be the same, but we'll figure it out, Remus. Just like we've figured out everything else. Together," Hermione replied, taking his hand in hers and smiling at him. He nodded, kissing the top of her forehead.

"We will," he agreed, taking her hand as they walked back inside the castle.


	42. If the Price is Right (RemusRegulus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #9, Ballroom Dancing - ******Task #3 - Dancing the Quickstep on Candyman by Christina Aguilera:******Write about a charming smoothtalker.**

**Word count: 476**

**Warning: some minor sexual language**

Remus glanced at the list in his hand. The parchment was covered in sprawling letters. He sighed. This was the stupidest bet he'd ever lost. Who knew Sirius would look so good in that skirt? Remus smiled, thinking about that image for a moment. Sirius had looked amazing in the black leather skirt, his Gryffindor tie, and nothing else.

Maybe losing the bet wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact he now had to do Sirius' mum's grocery shopping. Walburga's list was nearly three feet long, in hard to read cursive. As if that wasn't bad enough, Remus was forced to hall it all back to Grimmauld place in a two wheeled trolley with the Black family crest stitched onto the front.

"Seriously, who needs two bottles of prune juice," he muttered, walking through the grocery. He could hear someone laughing. Turning around, he saw no one, that didn't mean anything.

"Did you really follow me, Sirius? Because siriously, if you did, just to laugh at me, you're a git," Remus stated.

"Sorry to disappoint you, love, but I'm not my brother," Regulus replied, stepping out from behind a display of canned peaches.

"I am not your love," Remus muttered.

"And we both know you're lying to yourself, Moony. Sirius is only in love with one person, himself."

"That's not true. Here, help me with this stupid list. She's your mum after all."

"I don't remember that being in the terms of the bet," Regulus smirked. Remus sighed.

"I don't remember it not being there either," he countered. Regulus laughed loudly. "Besides, I can't even read half of this. I swear, I think your mum writes in code."

"She does, or didn't Sirius mention that?" Regulus asked, grabbing the list from Remus and looking it over. "How about I read it, you find the whatever, and we call it even?"

"I'm going to still have to be the one pulling this idiotic trolley, won't I?'

"Yes, but Remus, remember, Mum's a witch who doesn't like to do a lick of hard work if she doesn't have to, think she'd really not have put some charms on this stupid thing? Touch the right hand corner of the handle," Regulus said. Remus obeyed and found that the trolley was now much lighter and easier to pull.

"Feather weight charm?"

"Feather weight charm," Regulus confirmed. "Now, let's get Mum's shopping done, you bring it home, Sirius makes some stupid remark about something and we hook up in his bed when he's out doing Merlin knows what?"

"You're a git, Regulus."

"True, but you might find I can be your git, if the price is right?" Regulus teased, reading the next item on the list. Remus couldn't help but agree, maybe Sirius only did care about Sirius? And what would one night with Regulus really hurt?


	43. A Cup of Coffee (Ginny, Sirius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**Word Count: 410**

Ginny poured herself a cup of coffee, looking around the dingy kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"You really shouldn't drink that, stunts your growth, so I've heard," Sirius commented from his seat. Ginny snorted.

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. All I know is I like it. Haven't you ever done something because you wanted to? Because everyone told you not to?" she asked, sliding into the seat across from him and meeting his gaze.

"All the time, Red. All the time," he said after a moment. Ginny nodded, taking a sip. Sirius nearly laughed at her face.

"Most people add cream and sugar," he offered, handing her the sugar bowl.

"It's fine like this," she argued, taking another sip and managing to keep a straight face. Sirius laughed.

"Why are you really down here drinking coffee at two in the morning, Ginny?"

"I... I had a nightmare, about school. Everything is going to be different this year. I hate having to go back, knowing how Harry's been treated, how everyone is so busy denying the truth."

"You're not denying anything."

"True, but that new idiot they've got teaching defense. She makes your mum look like a cuddly kitten," Ginny muttered, taking another sip of her overly bitter coffee.

"And what are you going to do about it, Red? Keep your head down and tow the line? I don't see you as the sort."

Ginny glanced around and smiled.

"No, Harry's got something up his sleeve, can't say anything, you know. We'll make it through, we always do, don't we?" she asked, slowly adding half a spoon of sugar to her coffee. Sirius pretended he didn't notice.

"True, if either of you, or Ron and Hermione, need any advice. I'm just an owl away."

"I'll hold you to that, Sirius," Ginny stated, giving up all decorum and dumping half the sugar bowl into the cup. She took a sip, smiled, and nodded.

"I'd best be back to bed before Mum finds out I'm down here drinking coffee in the middle of the night with a man at least twice my age," she laughed, slipping from the kitchen. Sirius laughed watching her leave. For a moment, she had reminded him almost entirely too much of Lily, the same way Harry sometimes reminded him a bit too much of James. He sighed, added some firewhiskey to his own coffee and took a sip. Hopefully, they all managed to survive this time.


	44. Telling Luna (LunaAstoria)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 624**

"Astoria, this is mad. I can't see where I'm going, much less what I'm currently tripping over!" Luna exclaimed, reaching up to remove the grape colored blindfold Astoria had wrapped around her eyes. Astoria had arrived home and told Luna she had a surprise for her. Usually Luna was fairly good at reading what Astoria was planning, but this time, she had been completely unable to read Astoria's mood and intentions.

"You're tripping over my feet," Astoria answered. "And we're almost there, Luna. Just a few more steps this way, oh, there's a ledge, watch your footing." Astoria led Luna up the small step and into the shop. Luna could hear the bell on the door chime, but other than that she had no clue where her wife had brought her. She sniffed the air, searching for a clue. The air smelled of baby powder maybe? Luna sneezed. She could hear Astoria laughing.

"You can take the blindfold off now, Luna," she stated, helping Luna untie the cloth. Luna's eyes widened. She and Astoria were standing the middle of a shop that sold baby everything. Luna turned to Astoria.

"Astoria."

"Luna."

"Are we here to shop for onesies for Charlie's dragons?" Luna asked. They had done that once, and it had made quite an impression on Mrs. Weasley. They still had the Christmas card on their mantle.

"No," Astoria said, a slight tease in her voice. "We are shopping for someone though, some one human," she added, taking Luna's hand.

"Oh, is Ginny expecting?" Luna asked, catching the tone in Astoria's voice. She couldn't quite believe what it might actually mean.

"Nooo, not Ginny," Astoria teased, putting Luna's hands on her abdomen. Luna looked up at Astoria. Luna remembered seeing something about an appointment for earlier today on the calendar, but she didn't remember Astoria saying anything about it. She had figured it was something about Astoria's job as a healer.

"'Tori," Luna whispered, her eyes wide. "Do you mean, I mean, obviously you do, but..."

"Yes, we're going to be mums, Luna," Astoria nodded, tears welling in her eyse. "I know you hate announcing things and I thought you might already know since you know everything somehow," Astoria started to say. She was interrupted by Luna's lips on her own.

"I had no idea," Luna whispered, taking Astoria's hand. "So, it worked. It really worked?" The pair had slowly started walking the store. Luna's eyes looking at everything. The idea someone so small could need so many things. She was still in complete shock. Her and Astoria had been trying for about two years, with no results yet. The magic to combine their DNA, for two witches to create a baby was still new. The fact it had been successful for them now was simply amazing.

"It did. The mediwitch confirmed it. I am pregnant, about two months. I know I should have said something sooner, but I was worried I was just seeing things I wanted to see, that it was something else, that it was just my imagination," Astoria babbled. Luna kissed her lips again. Astoria stopped talking. Luna smiled at her.

"Astoria, I want to be there for everything, you know that. I would have comforted you, held you tightly, taken you out for ice cream," Luna said, as she and Astoria paused to look at beautifully carved wooden crib.

"I know, I just wanted to spare you from pain, my Luna."

"I will always be there for your pain and your joy and everything in between," Luna promised. "Now, tell me everything about how the appointment went, everything you know about our baby, and what do you think of this crib? I like the birds carved on the headboard."


	45. Red (GinnySirius) Warning underageGinny

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: inappropriate relationship with a minor. **

**Word Count: 618**

"Hey, Red, you forgot this," Sirius called. Ginny spun, her hair flying around her face at the movement.

"What did you call me?"

"Red. You should be flattered, could have called you something else."

"Really? And which part of my anatomy would you have said?" she asked, stalking back to him, her eyes meeting his. Sirius laughed at her expression.

"You really think I'd call you that in public?"

"I think, you're going a bit stir crazy still being cooped up here, with Him out there. I mean, that little romp in the Department of Mysteries was probably the most fun you've had in forever," she shrugged.

"Maybe, Red, maybe. Here, you forgot your jumper. I found it under my bed. You really need to find a better place to hide from your mum."

"No other place has a shaggy black dog that likes to lick my face and wag his tail every time he sees me," Ginny countered. Sirius laughed loudly. Remus glanced over at him, saw Ginny, and shook his head.

"True, you going to be back during the Christmas holidays?" Sirius asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe, I"ll have to see what's happening at school. I mean, who knows, I might find someone there to hang out with?" she said, grabbing her jumper. She paused and held it up. The yellow 'G' in the middle nearly sparkling against the crimson background. "This is last year's," she commented. "And it's a little too tight across the front," she added, giving Sirius a pointed look. He smirked.

"Hard to believe I'll be fifteen this year," Ginny commented, setting the jumper down on the banister.

"Two more years until you're an adult," Sirius muttered. "Just the idea of you running around doing magic as you please..."

"That and a few other things," Ginny added, laughing. "Hey, since this doesn't fit me anymore, I don't need it for school. Do whatever with it, it's not like I'll get another one just like it this year," she said, handing the jumper to Sirius. He took it and looked at it.

"What am I supposed to do with a jumper that doesn't fit anyone?"

"Use it as a pillow? Set it on fire and throw it at the painting of your mum? She called a blood-traitor whore again. I might have hexed her painting."

"You're neither of those things, Red."

"Oh, right, that's what were discussing, the face you've decided to give me a new nickname."

"It fits. Your hair is red and you've got a fiery temper."

"I'm guess Prongs was the one who gave you all your nicknames?"

"Actually, that was Remus. Hey, Moony, what do you think of Red for Ginny here?" Sirius called over to Remus. He shook his head.

"I think you're playing with fire, Padfoot," Remus said, as Tonks shared a look with Ginny. "And my wife is conspiring against me with her."

"So, Red it is," Sirius announced, pulling Ginny into a tight hug. "See you at Christmas, Red."

"Probably," Ginny nodded, before hurrying off to join the rest of her family. She had a feeling her mum was starting to wonder what had happened to her. Once Ginny was gone, Sirius smiled.

"She really is something else, isn't she Moony?"

"She's trouble for the next two years, Padfoot, and Tonks, not one word."

"I was going to agree, that's all. We should get going too, Sirius. And Remus is right, she's trouble for the next two years, don't do anything stupid, cousin," she added, following Remus from the room. Sirius laughed shaking his head.

"Trouble, hmm, that almost fits better than Red," he mused, wondering if it was too late to change Ginny's new nickname.


	46. Not Sleeping (HermioneSeverus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #10 Etiquette- Table Manners - ******Task #1********\- Elbows off the table:******Write about someone trying to rest**

**Word Count: 405**

Hermione closed her eyes. She tried to focus on her breathing, in and out. In and out, she paused. Had she heard a noise. She opened her eyes, frantically glancing around. The room was empty. She sighed. She was beyond exhausted, having stayed up until almost five in the morning working towards a breakthrough.

For an hour after that the adrenaline had kept her awake. She'd written down all the numbers, calculated them three times making sure they produced the same result every time. They had! That's how Severus had found her. Her face smeared with ink, her hair sticking out in direction. There were three cups of cold tea on the table, and one half spilled on the floor.

"I found it!" she'd exclaimed, waving the sheets of parchment in the air. He's stared at her for a moment.

"You haven't slept."

"Too busy! Did you hear me, Severus? I got it to work out. I finally figured out the solution," she'd screamed happily. Severus smiled at her, shaking his head.

"Hermione. Is there any part of your work that's currently pressing, other than announcing to the whole street you figured it out?"

"No?"

"Then bed. You haven't slept in three days now, I've been counting. Don't even think of lying to me."

"But Rose will be up soon, and then the twins need breakfast."

"I can handle the children, Hermione. Bed."

She'd taken a longing look at her books.

"I will pick you up and carry you if I have to," he stated. She sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat as she headed towards their bedroom.

That's where she was now, trying to sleep. Every little sound made her want to jump from the bed. What if Rose had fallen? What if the twins got in trouble? Could Severus really keep all three of them out of trouble? She slid from under the blankets, her feet touching the softly carpeted floor.

"You'd better be sleeping," Severus' voice yelled, almost as if he could hear her thoughts. She glared at the closed door and climbed back into bed.

"One, two," she muttered, trying to picture sheep. Not that counting sheep ever helped her fall asleep. Maybe if she thought of something else? The first paragraph of Hogwarts: A History floated to the top of her thoughts. A small smile played across her face, and soon, her eyes drooped closed and she started to snore.


	47. The Most Beautiful Place

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #10 Photography -******Task #3 - Landscape:****** Taking a walk? It wouldn't be complete if you didn't get a photo of the beach, or the mountains near your home, right?**

**Write about being in a picturesque setting.**

**Word Count: 527**

To Ginny, the chicken coop was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. The way the light filtered down through the slotted roof. It reminded her golden threads hanging down. She used to dream about climbing up one of those sunbeams. She smiled at the memory.

"I was such a kid," she laughed, sitting down on the straw covered floor. She loved the smell of fresh straw. It had a sweetness, an earthiness she couldn't find anywhere else. She knew that would be her amortenia smell, not that anyone loved her like that. She brushed a tear from her eyes.

Around her, the chickens clucked softly. She couldn't see which ones were speaking. She imagined it was one of the large red feathered hens. They always seemed to follow her around, since she had been old enough to sneak into the coop herself. She leaned back against the wooden wall. It was splintery in places, with wooden knots here and there.

She took a deep breath of the earthy scents and looked around. She always came here to clear her mind, when things seemed too hard, when things seemed to real. It never felt like just a place for the chickens. To her it felt like magic, like a part of her. She closed her eyes, listening to the chickens, listening to the insects humming outside.

She sighed, opening her eyes and rising to her feet. She walked among the nesting chickens. She traced her fingers over the window frame, over the small drawings she had carved into the soft pale wood. She smiled, a bittersweet looking smile.

"The most beautiful places are always those that people don't realize," she whispered. Luna had said those words as they'd boarded the train. Slowly, Ginny made her way to the open door frame, she leaned against the wood. There was a spiderweb in the top left hand corner. She couldn't see the spider and wondered if the chickens had eaten it as a snack.

She walked down the ramp leading into the yard. The metal fence sparkled in the sun. The whole ground was covered in straw and bits of seeds. Ginny fought back the tears. This might be the last time she saw this place, this refuge. Tomorrow, she was leaving for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Snape was headmaster, the Ministry had fallen, Harry was gone, and she had no idea what horrors waited for her within the stone walls of the school.

She placed one hand against the door frame. The wood was warm beneath her palm. She took one last lingering look inside. Watched the chickens ignore her.

"I will be back, if nothing else, I will come back here," she vowed, before wiping the tears from her eyes and heading back inside the Burrow. She knew no one would ever understand the beauty of the chicken coop, no one would ever understand her tears over such a place. She would make it home, she would make it back to watch the light stream through the roof, and dream of the days when she used to daydream about climbing the golden threads into the sky.


	48. Shock (RonHermione, Charlie)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 637**

The world fell that night. Around her, she could hear screaming, could hear crying. She didn't scream. She didn't cry. Instead, she walked out the remains of the door, her eyes wide in shock. Step after step, she made her way from the castle.

Almost on auto-pilot, she arrived at Hogsmeade. The streets were deserted. It was too dark to see anything, see anyone. She stood there, in the middle of the town before finally blinking, suddenly aware of her surroundings. Her legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed to the ground on her knees. She rocked back and forth, wailing loudly. Finally, someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione?" he asked. She stopped rocking. Her entire body trembling.

"We need to go inside. It's cold out here," he said, gently walking to face her. He reached down and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. She stared at him with unseeing eyes.

"You've had a shock. You need to be checked out, make sure that's all it is. There's blood on your jumper."

"Not mine," she stated, her voice raspy from screaming.

"You could still be hurt and not realize it. The body prioritizes things, right now, I think it's working on shutting down your mind. Here, I've got you."

"I can't... I can't..." she sobbed, going limp against him. He held her for a moment, letting her cry. Slowly she raised her head. Her eyes were red rimmed, her hair was plastered to cheeks. She stared at him as if not even realizing who had been helping her.

"Charlie? Wait, what?" she asked.

"I came as soon as I heard what was happening. There are a lot of people looking for you right now, Hermione."

"Ron... Ron's..."

"Injured, but not dead. He has a minor head injury. He'll recover alright. Everyone is alright, Hermione."

"No, I saw, no no no. I saw, there was blood, so much blood. I'm wearing his blood," she whispered, the realization sending her to start hyperventilating.

"Head wounds bleed a lot. You know that. He's recovering. I can take you to see him. Would you like that?" Charlie asked, looking at the witch before him. She was in shock, he could tell that much. From the way she was holding her arm, it was probably broken. There were various cuts on her face. He could see blood soaking through the shoulder of her jumper. It looked fresh.

"Alright," she finally said, allowing him to help walk. She was limping a little. They'd only taken a few steps when her legs gave out. Charlie caught her easily enough.

"I'm going to carry you, alright?"

She nodded, allowing Charlie to scoop her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried against his shoulder. The walk back to the castle was slow, but Charlie made sure Hermione stayed awake. He couldn't rule out her having a head injury. They reached the gate.

"You found her!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as Charlie carried Hermione inside.

"Hogsmeade, in shock. She thought Ron was dead. Can someone get me a bed for her?"

"I'm fine," Hermione murmured as Charlie laid her on the summoned bed.

"Just want to double check. Here, I'm going put your bed next to Ron's. You can see him, he's fine. See, his chest is rising and falling?" Charlie asked. Hermione looked over and smiled. Ron was sleeping, his head wrapped in bandages, but he was breathing.

"I love him," she whispered, before Madame Pomfrey started examining her, declaring she didn't have a head wound and needed rest while her arm healed.

"I'm sure he loves you too," Charlie stated. Hermione smiled as she was given a sleeping draught, a smile on her face as she watched Ron sleep in the bed next to hers.


	49. Towels (RonHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #11 Fashion, textiles, and Tailoring ******Task #3 - Nylon: ******Write about a shortage of something**

**Word Count: 441**

**Warning: slight Ron bashing**

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed from the bathroom. Ron looked up from the broom catalog he'd been looking at. He had been debating between the Nimbus 3000 and the Wagner Elf 65. So far, he liked the look of the Nimbus, but the speed of the Elf.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled again. Ron sighed, putting the catalog down on the sofa.

"What now?" he asked, walking to the bathroom door.

"Where are all the towels!"

"In the laundry where you left them," Ron answered, rolling his eyes. The couple had four nice large red and gold towels. They had been a wedding gift from his mum. Currently, all four were sitting in the laundry basket waiting for someone, Hermione in Ron's opinion, to wash them.

"Really? All four of them?" Hermione's voice asked. Ron tried turning the knob, but found it locked.

"You haven't done laundry this week," Ron answered. "Why do you lock the door when you take a shower anyway?"

"What the bloody – never mind, can you please scorgify one of the towels and bring it here?"

"Fine, fine, but you said you'd wash them this weekend, and you didn't."

"You took me to three Quidditch games, and then dinner, and then we stayed at the Burrow because you wanted to catch up with the twins. When did I have time to do it?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged and picked up one of the towels. He quickly scorgified it, pretending he hadn't accidentally scorched one of the corners. Hermione could probably fix it, right?

"Here, 'Mione," he said, knocking on the door. Hermione opened the door a crack, grabbed the towel and shut the door before Ron had gotten even a glimpse of her naked body. He shook his head.

"Mental that one," he muttered, returning to the catalog He was pretty sure he was going to order the Elf. It was the faster of the two. Now the biggest problem was figuring out where to hide it from Hermione, since she was still on the brilliant idea of spending their small money on boring practical things; like the fact she kept saying they should maybe buy more towels.

Ron figured if she washed them more regularly, they had plenty. A new broom was a much better investment. If he could fly that much faster, maybe he could finally get a place on a team. He smiled at that thought, ignoring Hermione's complaining about his lack of domestic skills coming from the other room. Yes, he was going to get the Elf. He could always hide it at the Burrow, or with Ginny, or anywhere other than this flat.


	50. Bats and Lizards (Severus Lily)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Asssignment #11 Fashion - ******Task #4 - Spandex: ******Write about someone altering their appearance temporarily **

**Creature AU**

**Word Count: 587**

"I feel like you're about to tell me there's a body hidden in the closet," Severus asked.

"Several actually," Lily answered with a shrug. "Where else would I keep them? I mean, I've gotten rid of the ones that are too small, you would not believe how quickly I outgrow these stupid skin suits," she replied, her long pointed tongue flicking from her mouth. Lily smiled at Severus, showing her long pointed fangs.

"Why keep any of them?" he asked.

"I need at least one a size larger than the one I'm currently wearing. I mean, humans are expected to grow. No one expects a lizard girl like me to not fit in when it's easy enough. What about you? Ever want to just shed the human skin and take to the skies?" she asked, tracing her fingers over the wing nubs on Severus' back. "I mean, they already think you're an overgrown bat."

"And I should prove them right because?" he asked. "Give Potter and his gang something else to make fun of me for?"

"Might shut them up, I mean, a six foot tall bat creature would scare the bejeezus out of me. Well, it would if I wasn't a reptilian girl pretending to be human to learn the sacred ways of Merlin," she added, giving Severus another one of her toothy smiles.

"Think we're the only two creatures in the school?" he asked.

"Nah, pretty sure there's a kitsune in Hufflepuff and there's a werewolf somewhere," Lily said. She knew exactly who the werewolf was, just as he knew what she was. There was no masking smells sometimes. Lily only hoped the at when the time came she could find a Naga prince for her own. It was quite infuriating that the only other creatures at Hogwarts appeared to be mammilian in nature.

"Lupin's the werewolf," Severus said. "I overheard him and Black talking about it, they thought they were being clever with their little innuendos about the full moon and furry little problem."

Lily laughed.

"Not surprised, Black really doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings. The other day I was in the lake, without my suit and he just said 'Hi Lily' and kept walking, never mind the fact my face was green, my eyes were yellow and I was a giant lizard," Lily muttered. Severus shook his head.

"Think we'll ever find mates?" he asked. Lily had had this discussion several times. She wasn't sure why Severus liked to bring it up. She knew he thought she was attractive, but he wasn't what she was looking for in a mate. She wanted a family and bats and snakes didn't work like that.

"We will, I'm going to India this Summer," Lily answered. "Transylvania might be a good place to look, Sev. I mean, those stupid vampire stories had to come from something, right?"

"I guess so. I'm just..."

"You'll find her, and she'll love the fact you're a giant bat who can fly her through the air. Now, can we please get back to working on this stupid assignment? I swear I'll never understand why the humans insist at being at war constantly," Lily whined, motioning down to her History of Magic Book. Severus nodded, picked up the book and started reading. Lily sighed, listening to his voice. Not for the first time, she wished he was a snake, or a lizard, or a Naga, or anything that was compatible with her species. That would have made things so much easier.


	51. Finding Hope (Hannah Dean)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word count:993**

**Warning: mentions of death**

Hannah watched the world burn. At least, that's how it felt. The whole world was burning. Her world was burning. She'd managed to escape the mob by slipping beneath a fence. She had never thought it would come to this, she'd never thought they'd come after her. She wasn't anyone! She wasn't Harry Potter, she wasn't Susan Bones, she wasn't anyone.

She was just a half-blood witch who wanted to learn about plants and maybe, maybe make a move on Neville Longbottom. Instead, she was running for her life. The flames flickered, reaching the sky and filling it with smoke. She could see the Dark Mark in the sky, she knew it was over her home. She'd just lost everyone, everything. Why had they come after her? She didn't know where Harry was, even if she did, she'd never talk. She'd lie, she'd rather die than betray him. He was their only hope now that Professor Dumbledore was dead.

"Here, come on," a voice hissed, as a hand reached for hers. Hannah didn't even stop to think as she grabbed it and felt herself being pulled to her feet. They were running, running through the night.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at the wizard.

"Running away with you at the moment," he answered. "I couldn't prove my blood, Hannah. Dad abandoned us so I'm as good as a muggle-born."

"How'd you know where to find me?" Hannah asked.

"I followed the Mark. Where it appears, someone needs help. I had no idea it would be you," Dean said, his face flushing slightly although Hannah couldn't tell between the flickering fires and the darkness.

"Thank you. Where are we going? We can't go back to Hogwarts."

"Actually, that's exactly where we're going. That's where it's going to happen, I can feel it. The resistance is there, I know that much. Seamus wrote me, telling me about how things are going. He's told me all about the trouble he's been getting himself into. He set the Defense classroom on fire," Dean laughed.

"On purpose?"

"No, but that's besides the point, isn't it?"

"I guess. And it really is the last place they'd look for us," Hannah said after a moment. "How are we getting there? Walking?"

"What other choice do we have? The night bus isn't running anymore, too many people in the streets, and since Stan's gone missing."

"He's in Azkaban. They say he's a Death Eater, he's not is he? He seemed nice enough last time I rode."

"I don't think he is, I think they're looking for anyone and everyone they can round up, just to prove their doing something and that the ministry isn't composed completely of His followers. There's a taboo on the name now."

"I'm not surprised. Can you drive?" Hannah asked.

"A car?"

"Yes. Can you drive? I know where we can get a car, well if they haven't destroyed or stolen it. My neighbor, Mrs. Mahoney, has a car in her garage. She's always saying I can borrow it when I learn to drive. I drive about as well as I fly on a broom, so there's no chance of me using it."

"I can drive," Dean answered. Hannah smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him down a familiar street. She led him to a nice house with a green door.

"Mrs. Mahoney?" she called, knocking. The door creaked open on its own. Hannah frowned.

"Hannah, we shouldn't go in there," Dean said softly. Hannah nodded.

"I know, but have to find out. If she's... if they... you'd want someone to check on you," she stated, stepping into the house. The whole place was trashed. The furniture was upturned, there was a spilled pot of tea. Hannah didn't scream when she saw the body.

"Is she?" she asked, as Dean approached. He bent down, picking up the woman's wrist. He nodded.

"She's gone, Hannah."

"Thank you for checking," she said, looking around. Spotting the keys hanging by the door, she grabbed them.

"Alright. We got what we came for, let's get to Hogwarts, confer with the resistance and get ready for war," she said, her voice having a hard edge to it. Dean rose to his feet.

"You alright?"

"I have to be, don't I?" Hannah asked. "I have to be alright for her, for my family. I have to be alright to fight, to survive. There'll be time for breaking down later," she added, slipping outside into the smoke filled air. Dean took the keys and started the car. Within minutes they were on their way to Hogwarts, or at least as close as they could get by car. Hannah had gone silent a few minutes into the trip.

"You were really brave back there, maybe you should have been a Gryffindor," Dean joked. Hannah nodded, staring out the window.

"Think we can win this?" she finally asked.

"The war? I have to hope we will, if we can't, then what's there to look forward to?" Dean asked.

"Hope plays a wicked game with the mind," Hannah whispered softly. "My father used to say that, how hoping builds you up and up to the point when it doesn't happen, when it fails, it's worse than before."

"We will win, Hannah, just like how I know Seamus will set something on fire. Harry, Ron and Hermione will appear in a grand display of heroism, and we will win," Dean stated. Hannah reached over and took his hand. Right now, the idea of holding onto him was like holding onto hope itself. Right now, she needed a little hope.

"We're almost as far as we can go. We can walk to Hogsmeade from there."

"Right. Dean, thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a little hope," Hannah answered, giving him a slight smile. "A little hope that maybe, just maybe this will work out, that we can win," she answered, looking to the sky.


	52. Mud (Petunia Lily FarmAU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Farm AU. **

**Word count: 739**

"No fair, you got to collect the eggs yesterday!" Lily yelled, chasing after her sister Petunia. The two always collected the eggs from the chicken coup after breakfast. This time, Lily was already trailing behind because she hadn't been able to find her trainers. They'd finally been located under the porch, where she'd left them when trying to crawl under to see the tabby cat's latest litter of kittens. Petunia laughed as Lily tripped over her untied shoe laces. Lily let out a little shriek as she met the ground.

"Not my fault I'm faster and you can't even tie your own shoe laces," Petunia taunted. Lily looked up from the mud puddle she'd landed in. Her face was covered in mud, hiding her freckles. Her long pigtails were tipped in mud. She glared at Petunia. Petunia was supposed to be helping Lily learn to tie her shoes. So far, Lily had only managed to tie herself to a table leg somehow.

"And it's completely my fault you're covered in mud," the red head retaliated, throwing a large ball of mud at Petunia. It handed on the front of her overalls with a loud wet 'splat'. Petunia stared her her now marred pants.

"You little!" she shouted, running back over to Lily. Lily scampered to her feet, her entire outfit covered in mud.

"Come and get me," Lily taunted as she took off running towards the family's chicken coup. The Evans farm had been in the family for generations, and Lily had memorized every inch of her home. She'd always been the curious one, while Petunia preferred a more direct approach to everything.

Lily had managed to slide under the chicken wire fence before Petunia caught up. Lily watched as Petunia unhooked the gate, not able to slide under the way her younger sister had. Lily was already inside the coup collecting the eggs. Petunia, finally having undone the gate, stepped inside the yard.

She had only gotten to the door of the coup when she heard Lily's scream. Forgetting everything, she dashed inside. Lily was standing against the back wall. Petunia saw the reason her sister had screamed. On the ground in front of Lily was a snake, a large black rat snake.

"Tuney!" Lily screamed. Petunia stared at the snake.

"Khiss, shhhhisss," she said, watching as the snake turned its attention from Lily to Petunia. It was rare for a member of the family to be able to speak to snakes, but the trait did manifest itself every fifth generation or so. Petunia had been lucky enough to inherit it.

"Hisss, his," Petunia added. The snake hissed loudly at her, sticking out its long forked tongue before turning its attention from the girls entirely and slithering out of the coup. Lily rushed to Petunia and threw her arms around her sister, smearing Petunia with more mud and what appeared to be smashed egges.

"You saved me! You and your weird snake talking language!" she exclaimed. Petunia shrugged, trying to escape from Lily's grasp.

"It was just a rat snake. They're not venomous," she said, with a shrug. "Now, did you manage to collect any eggs?"

"A few," Lily answered, picking up the basket from the ground where she had dropped it when she'd seen the snake. There were still two eggs out of the five that weren't crushed. Petunia shook her head looking at her mud and egg covered little sister.

"Mum's going to be furious if I let you inside looking like that."

"Hose?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's get the rest of the eggs and clean up before we drip mud and eggy goop on Mum's floor. You know she's mopping today."

"It's Friday," Lily replied, helping Petunia collect the last few eggs. They ended up with nine good ones altogether.

"At least I didn't get chased by the stupid rooster," Lily commented as they left the chicken coup and headed to the garden where the hose was currently sitting.

"Only because we ate him last night," Petunia laughed, lifting the handle on the water pump. The hose sprung to life. Lily shimmied out her ruined overalls. Petunia sprayed them clean and then handed the hose to Lily, who did the same for her. Leaving their pants to dry in the sun, the sisters headed inside. Lily glad her sister could speak to snakes and Petunia glad the snake had actually listened to her.


	53. Marching for Him (Marauders Bigotry!)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 779**

**Warning: bigotry**

Remus joined the group gathered outside the ministry. His hand written sign in his hand.

"Glad you could join us, Remus," one of the guys yelled, slapping Remus on the back. Remus nodded. It didn't matter that he was there, well, it did. The group needed all the support they could get. Werewolf rights were on the line again. The ministry was debating a law that would rank werewolves as creatures, even in human form. Remus couldn't allow that to happen. He was a man, a wizard, same as anyone else here.

"Moony!" James yelled from the front of the group. Remus made his way to his friend.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" he asked. James shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I know Sirius and Peter talked about coming, they both know how important this protest is to you."

"How important is to all of us," Remus stated. The group had started to walk. The plan was to circle the ministry building and then form a ring around it. It was all peaceful. They would chant and wave their signs. A few people had banners to carry. Remus smiled looking at all the support to his, and every other werewolf's rights. He only wished Sirius could be here. Sirius was the one person Remus wanted marching at his side. He knew the danger if Sirius' family found out about their son's association with a werewolf.

"Don't worry, he'll be there," James stated, putting a hand on Remus' shoulder as they joined the marchers. Remus nodded, looking around.

"He'll probably show up in some insanely grand gesture," Remus muttered. "But what about Peter?"

"Maybe he's helping Sirius?" James suggested, waving his own sign in the air. Remus had to shake his head at his friend's horrible drawing of a werewolf. Art was not James' best subject, it probably didn't even make it into the top ten.

"Hey, nice sign, Potter," Lily yelled, sidling up to them. Her sign was perfectly drawn with a catchy slogan about wolves being friends not foes. Remus laughed.

"Glad you could join us, maybe we could go out for dinner after this?" James asked hopefully. Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"You never give up, do you Potter?" she asked. "Never mind, don't answer that. What's that?" she asked, pointing towards the sky. Remus looked up and nearly burst out laughing.

"That is Sirius... riding a... is that a dragon? Where the bloody hell did he get a dragon?" Remus asked, staring with his mouth wide open.

"No, it's not a dragon," Lily said, squinting. "It looks like a parachute, you know what muggles wear sky diving?"

"You dive in the sky?" James asked.

"Sort of, you jump out of a plane and fall, then you open the chute and it catches you and you glide to the ground. You know what, fine, you want a date, Potter. Go sky diving with me."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Sirius!" Sirius yelled, landing in the clearing the crowd had made. "And I'm siriusly against taking rights away from anyone!" he yelled, waving his fist in the air. He undid the parachute from his back. It flew in the sky and screamed the words.

"Werewolves are people too!" before shredding itself to bits. Remus stared at Sirius.

"How?"

"Wormtail helped me with the spell, and getting the muggle contraption to work. I figured if the ministry wants a fight then we'll give them a good one! A dramatic entrance will attract attention to our cause."

"And break about a million laws at the same time?" Lily asked. Sirius shrugged.

"I'll break a million more if it means Remus gets to be treated like everyone else," Sirius stated. Remus smiled.

"How could I ever have doubted you'd be there for me today, Padfoot?'

"Easy, I'm so awesome sometimes my own awesomeness leaves everyone questioning," Sirius stated as he pulled a sign out of somewhere and joined the protest, holding Remus' hand in his.

"You are insane," Remus stated, looking at Sirius.

"And you love me for it!"

"I do," Remus agreed, giving Sirius a quick kiss causing the crowd to cheer. There was a flash of light, someone had snapped a picture of the couple.  
"Black heir kisses werewolf is going to be tomorrow's headline," James laughed. "Your parents will be furious!"

"And I'll be somewhere else, can I crash with you? Or Remus?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"You really are too much sometimes," Lily stated, smiling at the group.

"Exactly and we're going to be too much for the ministry too," Remus agreed, chanting loudly, happy to have such amazing friends, and such an insane boyfriend.


	54. Saving us From Scabbers

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Assignment #12 – Zoology: ******Task #1:****** Basel Zoo, Switzerland: This zoo is largely dedicated to its animals, keeping close attention to their diets and behaviour. This dedication has led Basel Zoo to become a leader in breeding endangered species such as cheetahs, Indian Rhinos and okapi.**

**Task: Write about someone being dedicated to something/someone. - I wrote about Ron being dedicated to making sure Scabbers isn't going take over the world**

**Word Count: 339**

"Do you think rats are smart?" Ron asked, poking his head into Percy's room. Percy looked at his youngest brother.

"Why? And why are you asking me this in the middle of the night?"

"Because I had a dream where Scabbers tried to take over the world," the seven year old boy answered.

"Ron, Scabbers is not going to take over the world," Percy stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go look, he's in his cage," Percy answered. Ron walked over to the cage and looked inside. Scabbers was sleeping in the corner. Satisfied, Ron walked out of Percy's room. Percy shook his head and burrowed back under his blankets. He had just finally fallen back asleep when there was a knock on the door frame. Ron had not closed the door. Percy blinked his eyes confused by the noise for a moment.

"Percy?" Ron asked.

"What do you want now, Ron?"

"I just wanted to make sure Scabbers was still in his cage," Ron answered, quietly crossing the room to look at the sleeping rat.

"And I just want to sleep," Percy muttered, watching Ron leave again. Percy glanced over at Scabbers' cage. "Don't take over the world, got it, Scabbers?" he asked. The sleeping rat let out a little noise, but didn't move.

"Good," Percy muttered, closing his eyes again only to be awoken by the sound of Ron's footsteps what seemed like two minutes later. Percy sighed.

"Just take the cage to your room if you're going to keep waking me up," he yelled. He heard Ron lift the cage and leave the room. Finally, Percy got comfortable again, glad his little brother wouldn't disturb him again about Scabbers trying to take over the world. Where Ron got his insane ideas was beyond Percy, maybe he should talk to the twins about that. They were always telling stories about complete nonsense. Yes, he would have talk to them in the morning. Satisfied with this, he yawned, closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	55. Taxi

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word count: 518**

Ron glanced out the window as he pulled to the curb. The young woman standing there looked miserable. Her eyes were red from crying, her blouse was misbuttoned, and the look on her face was one he hated to see on any woman.

"Hi, um, can you drive me to the, um, I guess, down town?" she asked.

"Where down town?" Ron asked, watching as she slid into the back seat of his taxi.

"The Crossed Wands hotel. Do you know where that is?" She bit her lip nervously, her black hair plastered to her cheek. Ron nodded.

"I know the place. Could you put your seatbelt on, please?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, my mind is a million miles away," she replied, clicking the buckle. Ron started his cab wondering if he should try to talk to her. She was obviously upset about something. He really had trouble knowing what to say to someone though. One of his ex-girlfriends had said he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. She'd been right, in a way.

"So, um, how long have you been driving a taxi?" she asked,breaking the silence.

"About three years."

"I bet you meet all sorts of interesting people doing this. It seems so much more... I don't know, something than working as an assistant. I mean, I just make copies, and fetch coffee, and get into fights with my boss."

"That's where you're coming from? Work?" Ron asked. The woman nodded slightly.

"Yeah, only, now it's not work anymore. Mr. Malfoy no longer requires my services since I, well, since I refused some of those services. I'm Pansy by the way."

"Ron. Don't you have a place to stay, other than a hotel?"

"Nope, all Malfoy employees are giving Malfoy housing as part of our jobs. I just lost that too," Pansy said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I mean, it's not like I don't care about Mr. Malfoy. I did, but - "

"Not like that," Ron finished. He was nearly to down town. Pansy had turned her attention to staring out the window.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked. "You could report him, for sexual harrassment."

"Report a Malfoy? Are you mad?" she asked. "As for what I'm going to do now, I always wanted to travel. My family is from a small village in China, I thought maybe I could go there, get in touch with my roots," she said with a shrug. Ron smiled. Traveling was something he'd always dreamed of doing also.

"Just call me when, or if, you need a ride to the airport," he said, pulling in front of the hotel she'd requested. She flashed him a smile before paying the fare and slipping out of the cab.

"I might just do that, or I might just call you sometime for some company, if you wouldn't be opposed to that. You're the first person to ever just listen and not try to fix everything for me. Thanks, Ron," she added, grabbing her purse, closing the door and walking out of Ron's life for that day.


	56. Rewriting The Stars (GinnyLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Assignment #12 Survival Studies - ******Task #2:****** Emergency Fire Starter Kit: Write about someone becoming explosively angry suddenly.**

**Word Count: 683**

Ginny threw the star chart across the room causing Hermione to look up from her own work.

"This is so stupid! I know some people believe in all this nonsense, that some people are meant to be together, that it's written in the stars, but all this is showing is that I have no one!" Ginny yelled, reaching out and picking up the parchment.

"Let me see, maybe I can make something that resembles sense?" Hermione offered.

"Fine, this stupid assignment is making agree with you about divination," Ginny grumbled, handing Hermione the sheet of parchment and the book that she'd been using to map things. Hermione studied it for a moment.

The girls had become roommates after the war, when Hermione had come back to complete her education. Ginny had come for her last year of school. There were only a handful of students repeating their last year of school, including Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott. Hermione had been the only one of the trio to return. Harry and Ron had both been offered auror positions.

Hermione furrowed her brow as she tried to replicate Ginny's calculations.

"Ginny, where did you learn to do maths?" she asked, after a moment. Ginny flushed slightly.

"Um, well, Mum homeschooled all of us on the basics and... it's not my fault the numbers get all mixed up. I mean, threes look Es and fives like an S and then it's a huge jumble of nonsense, and none of the usual tricks are working."

"Ginny, have you told anyone that this happens?"

"No. I mean, it's stupid. I can read alright, I can make the words make sense for classes. Luna usually helps me with the maths part of things. She reads them out loud and then it makes sense."

"Where is Luna? I haven't seen her this evening."

"Probably snogging Theo," Ginny muttered. "That's why this is sooo important! If there really is someone for me, and it's really in these star charts, I'll never figure it out."

"Ginny, it's nonsense, all this predicting the future stuff. It's just... nonsense."

"We saw the prophesy."

"We did, but who knows what would have happened if it hadn't been overheard. I mean, think about it. The only reason it came to pass is because Professor Snape overheard it and told Him. If he hadn't done that... See, it's just a bunch of wooly nonsense, Ginny. Now, let's focus on the actual reason you're throwing your books across the room. You're jealous of Luna for finding someone she likes."

"What? No! I would never, I mean, she deserves to be happy and if Theo makes her happy..."

Hermione blinked. She'd thought Ginny was just jealous because she wanted someone to love her like Theo seemed to love Luna. Apparently, she'd misread something.

"Ginny, are you trying to say that you wanted to be the one dating Luna?"

"Yes, no, it doesn't matter, Hermione. I mean, me and her... we're best friends and I can't control the way I feel but she loves Theo, not me, and even if she knew how I felt..." Ginny burst out in tears. Slowly Hermione handed her a tissue. Ginny took it.

"Ginny, if you really care that much about Luna, you need to tell her."

"I can't."

"You can! Where's that Gryffindor courage?" Hermione joked. Ginny snorted back a laugh.

"I can face Death Eaters, my mum, dementors, a bloody war, and the thought of telling Luna how I feel... it stops me cold. I have no idea what to even say," Ginny admitted. Hermione's eyes gazed down at the complicated looking maths problem Ginny had been trying to figure out. Slowly, a smile crossed her face.

"Written in the stars," she whispered. "Ginny, what if you used the star chart as a way to start the conversation? Ask Luna if she's completed hers yet?"

"I could, I could ask her to read the problem to me, the numbers... oh! I could make it say that we're a match," she realized. Grabbing the papers, she fled from the dorm looking for Luna.


	57. Announcing Alice (NevilleHermione)

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 320**

"Thank you all for coming," Neville commented, looking over the crowd. Everyone watched him, waiting for what he had to tell. Gran leaned forward on her cane. Harry and Ron rose to their feet. Everyone that knew Hermione or Neville appeared to have come for them. Neville moved back letting them enter the room. Hermione moved a bit, looking at everyone. Once everyone had entered the medical room, Hermione nodded to Neville. The wedding band on her finger glittered. The one Neville wore matched.

"Well?" Madame Longbottom inquired. Everyone looked to the tiny bundle Hermione held. Hermione gently moved the blanket to reveal the face of the newborn child.

"Hermione and I are glad to announce the birth of our daughter, Alice Minerva Longbottom," Neville announced to everyone gathered in the room. One by one, they walked over and cooed over the child.

"Adorable."

"A little darling."

Hermione heard every word, her face revealing her how happy, and exhausting the day had been.

"Could have been mine," Ron muttered. Hermione ignored him. He had had a chance, he'd done something idiotic and ruined it. Neville continued to be there for her, continued to love her no matter what. Hermione didn't care what Ron thought. He didn't matter to her anymore. Neville heard Ron and glared at him.

"Alright, everyone. Thank you for coming. Hermione and I would like a bit of time alone with our daughter."

People nodded and filed out of the room. Hermione turned to Neville.

"Thank you."

"I heard him too, Hermione. He..."

"Forget about him, Neville. I love you and I love our little girl, our perfect little Alice."

"I love you too, Hermione and our little Alice. I think, maybe we could take her to meet my mum and dad tomorrow?"

"That would be perfect. I am certain they will love their granddaughter," Hermione agreed. Alice yawned again, burrowed to Hermione, and took a nap.


	58. Pansy (Pansy coming of age)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related character**

Pansy glared at the third year boys sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table. She knew what they were saying about her. This was her seventh year, her final year. It was supposed to be one of her best. Now, everything had fallen apart. She wanted to blame the war, blame Potter, Lord Voldemort, anyone she could think of. She knew it wasn't just that though. Lately she'd started realizing things weren't as black and white as she always believed.

When she'd started Hogwarts, her mum had told her that if she associated with the right kind of people, the whole would would be hers. She'd done that. She's made friends with Draco Malfoy, tried to become more than friends with him. All that had had gotten her was loneliness and heartbreak. She knew he wasn't interested in her like that.

He had taken the Mark last year. He'd bragged about it. Pansy knew what that meant . The idea of being the wife, the girlfriend of a Death Eater sickened her. She'd believed in the beginning. She'd believed blood meant power. Then Hermione Granger had shown up. The muggle-born was just as, if not more, powerful than anyone Pansy had ever known. Maybe blood didn't equal power?

Her fifth year had been the biggest eye-opener. Under the iron-fisted rule of Professor Umbridge, Pansy got her first taste of power. While ratting out their classmates excited her housemates, it had turned her stomach. Not hat she would ever admit it. She had pretended she felt the same as them, pretended torturing people was something she enjoyed. She'd often cried herself to sleep at night after doing just that. She knew then she wasn't cut out for the life she was expected to live.

Now, now she sat alone. She wasn't a Death Eater, or even part of that circle. She wasn't a part of Dumbledore's Army. She was just Pansy Parkinson. Maybe this year despite, or in spite of, the war, she could figure out exactly who she truly was. Then, and only then, she might finally choose a side.


	59. Runaway (SeverusLily)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Run away with me, Lily. We can leave tonight, no one would realize until we've put distance between us and them. It's not a victory, but at least you'd, at least we'd be safe."

"I can't leave him, Severus. We both know that. Even if I wanted to..."

"Do you?"

"Does it matter? He's not going to spare me if he finds us. No matter what you've offered him. He's a maniac, a murderer. If anyone should run, it should be you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Sev. I know what you've done. You're lying to both of them. You always despised Dumbledore. Why would I believe for one moment you suddenly decided to trust him? What did he promise you?"

"He'd protect you... and James... and Harry."

"I figured as much. I don't trust him either at this point. He's been poking around, asking questions about James' cloak. He wants to borrow it. Maybe I should trust him? I mean, James does. Never mind. Severus, if you truly do love me, want the best for me and my son."

"Our son, Lily."

"Shhh! The walls seem to have ears lately. James can not find out the truth about Harry. Not yet, maybe not ever. Look, run, get somewhere safe, somewhere away from all of this, from the men who want nothing more than to claim your soul."

"Why should I, Lily? Why should I run when you're here, in danger? Do you really think pretty boy James can protect you? That Dumbledore will hold up his end of the bargin?"

"No, that's why I'm going to follow you, once it's safe, if I can."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Severus."

"Then seal the deal with way we used. Seal it with a kiss, Lily."

"There! Does that convince you?"

"It does. I'll send for you when I'm safe, my sweet Lily."

"Good-bye, Sev. I hope... I hope I'll see you soon."

"Good-bye, Lily."


	60. To Ride a Winged Horse

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 752**

"I don't know what you want me to say. You hurt me, Weaselette. You really hurt me," Draco whined rubbing his ear. Ginny rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time she'd hit Draco with a stinging hex, well, this time she might have over done it slightly, but it was his own fault really.

"I don't know, Draco, maybe I want you to say you won't do it again? I mean, I know it's a lie, but at least it would make me feel a little better?" she suggested, as the pair stepped out of the Slytherin common room.

Ginny had been the first in her family to be placed in Slytherin. She kept hearing her brothers and parents hoping she would be the last. She didn't care. She felt like she belonged here. And apparently she fit the traits of a Slytherin perfectly. She was loyal to herself, could be completely manipulative, which she was doing right this instant, and she most certainly valued power, or at least the idea of having power.

"Me apologize?" Draco asked, sounding offended. Ginny laughed, a scoffing laugh that reminded Draco that the girl could dish out a verbal lashing just as easily as throwing a hex.

"Yes, is that such a foreign concept to you? I mean, you did just ruin every single chance of getting Theo to ask me out, I mean, claiming to be my boyfriend? What new level of jealousy is this?" Ginny yelled.

"Maybe I want to be your boyfriend?"

"Really? Because I clearly remember you calling me 'Weaselette' two minutes ago. You argued that I shouldn't be on the Quidditch team because my blood wasn't pure enough. You seem to resent the fact I'm even in your house. Oh, don't forget about your father slipping that stupid cursed diary into my cauldron. Do I really need to go on about all the ways you seem to hate me?"

"I'm not responsible for my father's actions. And I'm the one who saw you with it and told you to get rid of it. Remember? I knew where it had come from," Draco argued. Ginny paused as if to weigh that bit of information. She liked how Draco didn't bother defending his father. Maybe he was starting to grow up a little bit? She realized he hadn't said anything about his father hearing about her hexing him this time.

"True, you did do that. But you also just lied to Theo and I was seriously going to ask him to Hogsmeade!" she stated, watching Draco. He looked guilty for about half a minute.

"How about I make it up to? My family has a stable, beautiful Pegasus, ever dream of riding one? We could go over the holidays?" he suggested.

"Really? Pegasus? With white coats and gleaming rainbow manes and wings that can block out the sun?" Ginny asked, slightly breathless with awe. She had always loved horses of any kind. Her favorite lesson in Care of Magical Creatures had been when Professor Grubby-plank had shown them the unicorns.

"Is that a yes?" Draco asked, watching Ginny. He had to smile at the way she got about horses, any kind of horses. He'd seen the drawings she'd done of the unicorns, seen the way she talked about someday riding a horse. The fact his horses could fly was only an added bonus.

"Are you actually asking me out on a date, Draco? Or just trying to distract me from the fact I'm currently furious with you?" Ginny asked, tilting her head causing her curtain of red hair to fall across her shoulders.

"Can't it be both?" Draco asked.

"Fine, but no more calling me 'Weaselette' or I'm going to come up with the absolute worst pet name I can think of for you... maybe Dwako wako? Or, my widdle Dwakey poo?" she said in a baby voice. Draco face paled causing Ginny to burst out laughing again.

"You wouldn't!" he stated. Ginny smirked at him.

"I would!"

"Fine, Ginny, would like come spend the holiday with me at my family's stable?" he asked, knowing better than to call her bluff... he wasn't even sure she was bluffing this time.

"I would love to, Draco," Ginny answered, giving him a huge smile. It had only taken four years, five failed relationships, and a pretend crush on Theo Nott, but she had finally managed to get Draco's attention. She wondered if she would have tried harder if she'd known about the stable?


	61. Meeting Daddy (LunaLucius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #1 ******Medieval & Renaissance Studies: The Tudor Dynasty********Task #12 ******.**

**Write about a large age gap (do not write underage).**

**Word Count: 558**

Lucius stared at the strange house.

"Luna, darling, I know this is important to you, but..."

"I'm sure Daddy won't say anything too bad," Luna said, giving Lucius a warm smile. She had met him while working to help rehabilitate former Death Eaters after the war. After his time in the program had ended, Lucius had asked Luna to dinner. She'd said no at first, not wanting to cross the lines between healer patient, but after a bit, she started to realize that she did in fact have feeling for the newly widowed Lucius. Narcissa had perished in the war, dead by her own sister's hand.

Now, Lucius was facing what he believed to be the scariest thing since facing the Dark Lord. He was meeting Luna's father for the first time since the pair had started dating. He knew Xenophilius by reputation, although he'd never in fact encountered the man himself.

"Luna, it's wonderful to have you home," Xeno said, opening the door and gesturing the couple inside. "Mr. Malfoy, it is wonderful to finally meet a man who apparently matches my Luna's interests.

"Please, sir, call me Lucius," Lucius said, looking around the odd house. There were photos of creatures he'd never seen before. He knew Luna could tell him about each and every single one, if he asked. He could feel Xenophilius studying him.

"Very well," he said. Luna gave him a look.

"Daddy, there's no reason to be cold to Lucius," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and giving her father a look.

"Luna, a word, please?"

Luna gave Lucius a reassuring smile.

"I'll just be a moment," she promised, giving him a quick kiss before stepping into the other room with her father.

"I don't care about that, Daddy. I love him, and he's not that same man anymore!"

Lucius heard Luna yell. His heart swelled at the sound of her defending him. She shouldn't have to, he knew what he was, who he had been. A part of him hated that man, hated how all those actions made in ignorance and fear colored every single action he took now.

"Since when does age matter? Mum was thirteen years younger than you, remember? You promised you wouldn't make a scene tonight."

Lucius sighed, sitting down in the nearest chair. This might be awhile. He knew his family would have never approved of Luna. It had nothing to do with age and everything to do with her views on how people, all people, should be treated. Lucius looked up when he heard the door open.  
"Everything alright?" he asked, rising to his feet.

"Everything is fine," Luna declared, giving her father a look. He nodded.

"Yes, so Lucius, Luna tells me you're planning to join her on her next expedition?" Xeno asked, the subject of his apparent disapproval of Lucius as the man for his daughter temporarily forgotten. Lucius talked about the upcoming expedition, knowing that in a few months he'd have to talk to Xenophilius, have to ask his permission to marry his Luna. He put that thought to the back of his mind. He had awhile to show the father of the witch he loved his new colors, his true colors, before then. He only hoped he could convince Xeno he really was the right man for Luna.


	62. Sleep Over (OliverPercy) OC

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 346**

**Warning:sexual innuendo **

"Have fun at your sleepover," thirteen year old Nimbus teased. Oliver felt his face flush.

"It's not a sleep over," he mumbled. "I'm simply having dinner with an old friend."

"Potato, patoto," Nimbus stated with a shrug. "It's not like I don't know what adults do behind closed doors," she added. "Mum had that talk with me already."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes, right before she dropped me off to spend the week with you," Nimbus added, giving her father a pointed look. "She also said that you and Percy had history and I shouldn't ask questions. So... since two plus two still equals three, I put things together."

Oliver nodded. It was true that he and Percy had history. It was also true that that history involved a messy break up, an even messier get back together, and ultimately another, this time permanent, break up.

"You'll be here alright, alone?"

"Of course, Dad! I'm a big girl now, remember?" Nimbus stated, rolling her hazel eyes. Oliver wondered if she had gotten that habit from her mother, he never rolled his eyes.

"And keep the doors locked, no parties?"

"Yes, Dad," Nimbus answered, looking the very picture of innocence. Oliver narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nimbus."

"I promise no parties," Nimbus muttered, rolling her eyes again. Oliver nodded. He grabbed his cloak and headed towards the door. He still couldn't believe Percy had contacted him after all these years wanting to meet up. He must have changed his outfit at least three times. Nimbus had been helpful with that at least. She did have an eye for fashion, something Oliver had never claimed.

"And please, just stay out of trouble, Nimbus."

"I will, Dad," Nimbus promised, watching as Oliver walked out the door. "And have fun at your sleep over," she called out just as he closed it. He shook his head, a small part of him wondering if, just maybe, this would lead to something more than just a dinner between old friends. He wouldn't object if it did... still, it wasn't a sleep over!


	63. Straight to the Castle (NarcissaLucius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 1, Prompt 2 – Narcissa Malfoy**

**Word Count: 657**

Narcissa stepped into the ball room. The whole room had been redone in green and silver, in honor of her house. She could see everyone watching her. She knew what they were thinking, what would the youngest Black be like? Would she be like Bellatrix, a perfect daughter, ready to jump head first into her role as an heir to the name? Would she be like Andromeda, the black sheep of the family, disowned and forgotten about?

She could hear them whispering, but it didn't matter. She wasn't here for them, not really. She was here for herself. She wanted a man who made her feel special, someone with eyes only for her. And, come hell or high water, she was going to get exactly that. She was a princess, in a way, and deserved to be treated as such.

Narcissa held her head high was she walked. She could ignore their eyes, ignore their whispers. She knew what she was supposed to do. She knew the whole point of this travesty of a ball was for her to be betrothed to someone worthy of her family name, someone whose own name would fit with with hers.

Every eligible man was watching, waiting to see if she showed them any interest. She knew even the slightest smile could be seen as an invitation. She kept her face emotionless as she glanced around, out of the corner of her blue eyes. She could see Roman Nott watching her. Next to him stood Geoffrey Goyle and Christoff Crabbe. She ignored them, she knew Roman well enough. Enough to know he'd treat her sort of decently, but he did have wandering eyes, and wandering hands. Not at all what she wanted. She wanted someone who would love her, and only her. She had hated sharing as a child and that wasn't going to change now. She was so busy watching the crowd, she missed a man approaching her.

"Miss Black, may I have this dance?" a velvet voice asked. Narcissa pulled her attention to the man who had just walked in front of her. She knew him on sight, his long blond hair gleamed in the flickering lights of the ball room. She'd never really had the pleasure of meeting him, their families ran in the same circles, but it seemed they kept missing each other.

"Mr. Malfoy, it would be my pleasure," she stated, curtsying to him. He smiled, taking her hand in his and leading her onto the dance floor. His hands fit around her waist almost perfectly. She couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement race though her at his touch. He certainly knew how to make a girl feel special.

"You're the first one to ask me to dance," she commented.

"They're all terrified of your beauty, m'dear." Lucius commented. Narcissa felt her face flush. He did have a way with words too.

"Thank you for your kind words," she whispered, gracing him with a slight smile. So far, he did seem the best candidate for her.

"They are the truth. I was wondering, since this is your day, what would you say if I told you I spoke to your father?" he asked, twirling her across the floor.

"I would say that would be quite bold of you. Since I haven't had a chance to speak two words to you until today," she replied. He laughed.

"And?"

"I like bold men," Narcissa stated, looking into Lucius' eyes. "And I am quite happy you have already spoken to my father, I, myself, do accept your offer of courtship, if that is indeed what you're offering," she stated coyly.

"It is," he agreed, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She smiled at him, watching as the room around them stared. She knew she wasn't like Bella, she wasn't like Andi, no, she was her own witch and she was going to do things her way.


	64. Freedom (PadmaLuna)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day One Setting Astronomy tower**

**Assignment #2, DIY - ******Task Two: ******Scheming, Color Style. If the colors in your bedroom aren't what you'd want or feel the comfort vibe one seeks when you're going to snoozeville. Find the color right for you and paint away.**

**Write about a character experiencing/encountering something that feels 'right' to them.**

**Word Count: 835**

She made her way up the stairs to the astronomy tower, she wondered why Luna had picked this place of all places. She'd been avoiding Luna all week, and she still wasn't sure what to do when they finally were face to face.

It hadn't started that way. It had started wonderfully. A quick smile here, a giggle there, soon before either girl could even have time to realize it, they had fallen in love. Padma knew it wasn't a love like her parents had, something built up slowly over time. That was part of an arranged marriage, and Padma was sure there was a man out there thinking about her.

She shook that thought from her head. The top of the tower was empty. She'd beaten Luna here. She wasn't surprised. Luna always paused to look at things, things Padma couldn't see, things Padma wasn't entirely convinced existed.

That was part of the fun of life with Luna. It was exciting, it was special. Now, she'd ruined everything! She'd finally managed to get the courage to kiss Luna. It had been so sweet. They had kissed in the shadow the whomping willow, on the shores of the lake while the sunset sparkled across the water. It had been the most amazing thing in universe. Time had stopped and Padma had found herself lost in Luna's eyes.

The most amazing kiss had lead to the worst confession of Padma's life. She'd finally told Luna the truth. She finally told Luna her family practiced arranged marriages and she was already betrothed and once they graduated school, Padma would be forced to marry a man she'd never even met. Luna had been silent, her eyes filled with pain, with confusion. Padma hadn't even known what to say when Luna turned and ran back to the castle.

Now, she was standing her alone on top of the astronomy tower waiting for Luna. She wasn't sure why Luna had asked her here. Did she want to make up? Could they even make up? Padma heard soft footsteps coming up. She leaned against the wall, watching the door. It creaked open and Luna climbed up. Her hair sparkled silver in the pale moonlight. She glanced around quickly, her eyes finally landing on Padma. Her face broke out into the hugest smile Padma had ever seen.

"You came!"

"You asked me to, how could I say 'no'?" Padma asked, looking over at Luna. She was still the most beautiful person she'd ever seen.

"I was afraid, after what happened at the lake, that you might have gotten the wrong idea. You've been avoiding me."

"I... I'm sorry, the thought that you might hate me because of what my parents have done, because of some stupid contract made before I could even talk, it broke my heart."

"You still love me," Luna stated. It wasn't a question. Padma smiled, nodding her head. How could she not love Luna?

"Good, because I still love you and I had an extremely difficult time talking to Prince Ackapo about selling the contract he had with your father."

"Who?"

"Oh, he was your betrothed until about four hours ago," Luna shrugged. "In truth, he wasn't bad looking, a bit hard headed, you and him might have made a good pair in time, but it is what it is. I mean, did you really want to marry him anyway?" Luna asked, tilting her head and studying Padma. Padma shook her head, she had no interest in marrying a prince, a princess maybe, but not a prince.

"Luna, what did you do?" Padma asked, staring at her. Luna simply smiled.

"Simple, I bought your contract from the prince, told your father you are your own person. He didn't listen so I made a bit of a scene, I might have used a few choice words, and in the end, signed this," Luna said, pulling a sheet of parchment from her robes. She handed it to Padma, who quickly scanned it. She recognized her father's hand writing, and wondered if Luna had even been able to read it. She had a feeling Luna knew exactly what she'd been doing.

"You... you made a contract with my father!?"

"I did, now, hand it back and I'll finish what I set out to start," Luna stated. Padma did, moving almost in shock. She loved Luna, but the idea of belonging to anyone, because of what some piece of paper said, it just wasn't...right. Luna smiled, holding the parchment with both hands. In one fell swoop she ripped it in half, then in fourths and continued until it was in tiny shreds.

"Padma, would you be my girlfriend again?" Luna asked, her hands still full of shredded paper.

"I would love nothing more," Padma whispered, unable to believe Luna had actually bought her freedom, her complete freedom.

"Perfect, then we should celebrate," Luna stated, throwing the shreds into the air. They rained down on the now kissing couple like confetti.


	65. Ladybug (kid Tonks)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 4 -Prompt 3 - Nymphadora Tonks **

**Assignment #2 Archaeology - ******Task 2 - Tutankhamun's Tomb****** \- The great Tutankhamun owes his fame to Howard Carter and George Herbert's discovery of his tomb in 1922. KV62 (the Egyptian designation for the tomb) was uncovered fairly intact in the Valley of the Kings.**

**Prompt: Write about a character pre-Hogwarts **

**Word Count: 566**

The first time Tonks changed her hair on purpose was on Halloween. She had wanted to be a lady bug and who had ever heard of a lady bug with brown hair. She stood in front of the mirror, on a step stool because she was short, for an hour, wrinkling her nose in concentration. Finally, her hair turned red with black spots. She screamed in joy before falling off the step stool she'd been standing on.

"Nymphadora! Are you alright?" Andromeda called from the other room. Tonks climbed to her feet, looked at her hair to make sure it was still red and spotted, and smiled.

"I'm fine, Mum! I fell down again," she answered. "I got it right though!" she added, running into the sitting room where her mother was working on solving a jigsaw puzzle.

"Got what right, Dora?"

"My hair!" Tonks exclaimed. Andromeda looked up and tried not to laugh at her daughter's hair. Ever since she'd been born, Tonks had had a habit of changing her hair color, changing her eye color, just changing something. The fact she was a metamorphmagi, a rare gift, didn't escape Andromeda's thoughts that maybe such traits skipped generations. She knew neither her nor her sisters were capable of doing anything like that.

"You look just like a lady bug," Andromeda stated.

"I know! Now I match my Halloween costume! I can't wait to go to school and show everyone!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I'm sure they'll all be impressed," she laughed. Tonks was enrolled in an elementary school for magical children. Ted had wanted to send her to a muggle school, but with her lack of control over her abilities, it was decided that it might not have been safe. Kids, both wizard and muggle, were not known for being nice to those who were different from themselves.

"I know they will be, since I did it on purpose this time," Tonks answered. "Mum?"

"Yes, honey?"

"How many more days until Halloween?"

"Two weeks, Dora."

"Wait, how many days is that?"

"Fourteen."

"I have to keep my hair like this for fourteen days?" Tonks asked, her currently green eyes wide.

"No, you don't. Now that you know how to do it, that you can do it, you can let it go whatever color you want, and change it back to lady bug on Halloween."

Tonks smiled.

"Yay," Tonks exclaimed, jumping up and down, knocking over a vase off the coffee table, and causing her hair to turn bright yellow. She caught sight of herself in the mirror above the mantle.

"Ohhh, yellow is pretty. Maybe I can do yellow and black stripes like a bee," Tonks exclaimed, running back towards her mum's room and the mirror.

Andromeda shook her head smiling as she repaired the broken vase. She knew her little girl would probably change her mind about her Halloween costume twenty more times before the actual night. So far, she'd wanted to be a princess, a knight, a thestral, and the latest idea was being a lady bug after she had seen one in the garden.

"Mum! I did it! Yellow and black stripes! I'm a bee!" Tonks yelled, falling off the step stool and running around the house yelling, "Buzz, buzz!"

Andromeda watched her, thinking about her daughter's future, how she was going to drive her professors at Hogwarts mad, and that was just perfect.


	66. Smug (Draco)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction: Day 2, emotion – smug**

**Word Count: 377**

Draco smiled was his team walked out onto the pitch. This was going to be perfect. He was now the seeker for Slytherin, Potter's broom was nothing compared to the ones his father had just bought the whole team. No one would dare mess with him now, not when he'd assured that the house cup would be Slytherin's.

Who needed a stupid Nimbus 2000 when he had the best and newest model! He could see the Gryffindors looking at his team. Yes, his team, it didn't matter who was actually captain. It was his father who had bought them all new brooms. It was his father who had made sure they had the best seeker in the school, and it most certainly was not Harry freaking Potter.

"What's this? We had the pitch reserved!" Oliver Wood argued as their captain produced a note signed by Professor Snape himself. Draco had to smile about that. Uncle Severus was as much in his pocket as everyone else in the school.

"We need to train our new seeker."

"And who might that be?" Wood asked. Draco took that moment to step forward as his team took a step back to reveal their best player.

"Him? Really?"

"Yes, him. Also, look what my father bought the team in appreciation," Draco stated, holding up his broom. The rest of his team did the same. He could see Potter's eyes widen as he realized his broom was now last year's model.

"At least everyone on our team got in on raw talent," Wood stated. Draco smirked, looking straight at Harry.

"Yes, it does take talent to imitate a wide mouthed tree frog so brilliantly," he commented, watching as Harry opened and closed his mouth several times. "Yes, exactly like that," Draco added with a laugh.

"Alright, let's let them train Malfoy, maybe his father managed to buy him some skills along with the brooms," Oliver commented, leading the Gryffindor team from the pitch. Draco watched them leave, feeling as though he was king of the world. He had the best broom, a team that would do his bidding, and a father who loved him dearly by showering him with expensive gifts. Yes, Draco thought smuggly, Hogwarts was going to be amazing this year.


	67. His Plan (LuciusTed)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction day 8 – rare slash pairings Ted/Lucius**

**Word Count: 815**

Lucius watched the pair through his binoculars. They weren't doing anything of real interest, but that was besides the point. The point was that they were spending time together, despite the fact Lucius couldn't even prove they were in a relationship. He knew his client would pay big time for this particular hit. Tonks had done the unfathomable. He'd been courting Black's youngest daughter, Andromeda. Tonks was a nothing, a nobody with nothing to his name.

He wasn't the kind of person that Orion Black wanted anywhere near his family. Lucius had been paid handsomely to take him out of the picture. Normally Lucius wouldn't have accepted such a hit. It wasn't what he usually did. Of course, he knew the Black family would pay him enough to set him well on his way to retirement, but he wasn't interested in the money. From the the first glimpse of Tonks he'd gotten from his dossier. No, he had a whole different plan to keep the man from marrying Andromeda Black.

Tonks' home wasn't anything special, but it was homey. From what he could see of the small flat, Tonks knew how to decorate, how to make a place feel like one belonged instantly. Lucius wondered if that would extend to anyone the man knew. He longed to belong somewhere.

His mother and father had died before he'd reached his twenty-first birthday. They'd never seen the man he'd grown to be, not that they would have approved of his tastes in partners. They had been quite strict and closed minded about who a man should lie with. Mister Theodore Tonks would not have met their approval. Maybe it was better that they were gone after all, Lucius thought as he stood in front of the door.

He raised his hand to knock on the wooden door, but before his hand made contact with the door, it swung open.

"Good morning, can I help you?" Ted asked, looking Lucius over. He couldn't help but notice the way Lucius' long blond hair fell over his broad shoulders, how the confused look on his face was more cute than anything. He had a feeling he'd just ruined this man's perfectly crafted plan.

"I'm sorry, I just moved into the building and..." Lucius started to say, trying to remember the lie he'd come up with. It was as though his whole mind had just gone blank at actually being face to face with Ted.

"You don't have to lie. Andi told me her father would send someone after me, either to kill me or something more dramatic. Which one are you planning, because I'd like a chance to get my affairs in order before you murder me."

Lucius couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"Andromeda told you someone was coming after you and you've continued seeing her, you'd think you might have a little more sense of survival?" Lucius drawled. Ted shook his head.

"Nah, her father's got it all confused anyway. Andi and I... we're not like that. I mean, it started like that, and I thought that it might lead to that, but we're much better friends than we are anything else. I know her father wouldn't care about the distinction, but still... would you like to come in? I mean, I'd rather be murdered in my own flat than the middle of the hallway. The blood would clash terribly with the stuff they call carpeting," Ted offered, stepping aside to allow Lucius to enter.

"I'm not here to murder you," Lucius stated, looking around the flat. His first thoughts were correct. It was homey, but comfortable.

"Then what was your plan? Pay me off, ship me somewhere that Andi would never find me?" Ted asked, closing the door. Lucius shook his head.

"No, something with a bit more flair than that," he stated. "I was going to sweep you off your feet, stealing you away from her, then announcing our engagement in a rather grandiose gesture making sure Orion Black knew you were no longer a threat to his precious little girl."

Ted stared at Lucius for a moment.

"I like it! There's only one problem with that plan, sir?"

"And what might that be?" Lucius asked. He'd been trailing Tonks for nearly a month, had he misread something?

"If I'm going to marry you, don't you think I should at least know your name?" Ted asked, flashing Lucius a friendly smile.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Ted and Lucius... that does have a nice ring. Shall we start getting to know one another, coffee perhaps?"

"I think that would be a brilliant idea," Lucius agreed, remembering how Orion had only told him to get Tonks out of the picture, him dating him would certainly get him out of the picture of marrying Andromeda. Of course, now that he'd finally met Ted, suddenly the money really didn't matter.


	68. Found You (Female Harry)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #2**

****Task Three:****** Brighten Your Life. The lighting in the room can be an upgrade you never knew you needed. It could make an adjustment of dimming your fire or the spark you're seeking to liven the place up. Find the lamps that fit you and light it up.**

**Write about someone's day brightening for some reason.**

**Word Count: 1006**

The train slowed to a stop and Hya felt herself jolt in her seat. She'd been sitting alone, too afraid to even try to talk to anyone. She'd already embarrassed herself by not knowing how to get onto the platform. Thankfully, she'd heard that large family talking. She wondered where they'd all disappeared to. She hadn't seen any of them on the train, but maybe they were sitting together in one of the compartments.

It didn't matter. Who would want to be friends with Hyacinth Potter anyway? She wore clothing that was three sizes too big, had hair that looked as though it had been cut with a weed whacker, and was so scrawny and skinny she looked as though she was nothing more than skin and bones. It wasn't any surprise no one had wanted to sit with her. They could probably tell she didn't belong just as much as she felt it.

She looked out the window, but it was too dark to see anything. They must have arrived at Hogwarts. Slowly, she stood, grabbing the black robes she'd bought with Hagrid. She knew he worked at Hogwarts and slowly she started feeling a little excited. He'd been the first person who'd been nice to her because of who she was and not just so her cousin wouldn't pound their face in.

Sure, sometimes Daisy liked Hya when it was convenient for her, like doing her homework for her, but most of the time, she was the one throwing the first punch. Hya stepped out of the compartment, joining the queue of students. Some of them were older and already had their house colors on their robes. Hya wasn't sure which house she hoped to be in. She didn't think she really belonged to any of them. She wasn't brilliant, or brave, or cunning, or anything. Part of her was terrified that this was all some elaborate prank and everyone would start laughing at her. She followed the other students and ended up in the cool night air.

"Firs' years!"

She heard Hagrid call. She smiled as she headed that direction. At least she'd know one person here!

"Four to a boat!" he announced. Hya stepped into the nearest one and looked at the people sitting with her. There were two other girls and a round faced boy.

"Hi, I'm Susan, this is Hannah and Neville," Susan stated, pointing to each person in turn. Hya nodded, glad to have someone talking to her at least.

"I'm Hya," she replied, smiling at them. They looked friendly at least.

"Great! Ohh, look up, there's the castle!" Susan exclaimed, pointing. Hya felt her breath catch in her chest. It was amazing and looked too real to be a prank. This was really happening! She was really going to school in a castle with other witches. She figured the boys must be called something else, but she wasn't too worried about it at the moment. Right now, she just wanted to take in the sights of Hogwarts.

"Which house do you think you'll be in, Hya?" Hannah asked, turning her attention from the castle.

"I don't know, I mean..." Hya tried to find the right words to answer. How could she tell them that she didn't think she even really belonged here?

"None of them sound like you?" Neville asked. Hya nodded.

"Don't worry, I feel the same. I wasn't even sure if I was magic," Neville admitted. "My uncle hung my out the window by my ankles... I fell, and thankfully bounced, turns out I had magic after all."

"I was raised by... um, I think the word is 'muggles'?"

"Non magic users, yes. Don't worry, Hya, you'll be fine," Susan promised as the boat hit the edge of the lake and the four stepped out making their way to the castle.

"Single file, by alphabetical order please," a witch ordered. Hya looked at her and decided she was most certainly someone she didn't want to cross.

"I'm first, I'm always first. Why does my surname have to be Abbott?" Hannah whined as Susan took her place behind her.

"At least we're still together. Neville's lost somewhere in the middle and where did Hya go?"

"Back here!" Hya called, waving from the end of the middle. She would at least know where everyone else had been placed.

"We'll see you in a minute then," Hannah called as she was called into the Great Hall. Hya watched Hannah leave, and then Susan, then a bunch of people she didn't know. She wondered why none of them had approached her on the train? She could see one of the red headed boys at the end of the line. She shrugged. He didn't matter.

Finally she heard her own named called. She stepped into the Great Hall and could feel everyone watching her. She stepped up to the front of the room, her heart pounding loudly in her chest. What if she didn't belong? What if the hat sat on her head and never said anything? She could see Susan, Hannah, and Neville sitting together under the Hufflepuff banner. She took a few wobbly steps to the stool and finally sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

"You could be brave, could be powerful," the hat commented. Hya remained silent, terrified that she wouldn't fit in where ever the hat put her.

"Ahh, that's what you're worried about then? Better be-"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat announced loudly. Hya sighed in relief as she rushed to join her new friends. She could see Hagrid watching from the head table. She smiled at him and made a mental note to stop by and see him, maybe they could all go?

"Welcome, Hya," Hannah stated, sliding over so Hya could sit with them. Susan flashed her a smile.

"See, we both belong after all," Neville stated.

"Yes, we do, we all belong together," Hya answered, thinking she had finally found her home, and a potential family with which to share it with.


	69. Support (DeanPiers)

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize and I'm definitely not making money off this.**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry**

**Auction Day 12 Rare pairs – Piers/Dean**

**Word Count: 928**

**Warning: mentions of character death.**

Dean paused in the doorway. He knew this was going to help, it had to help. There really wasn't anything else left to try. He'd done everything he could to cope with Seamus' death. He'd drunken himself into oblivion several nights in a row. He'd tried drugs, Dreamless, anything he could get his hands on. None of it really helped. None of it actually got rid of the pain. It had numbed things for a bit, long enough for him to realize that everything he was doing was wrong.

"It does help," a voice commented. Dean looked over to his left where a guy was standing. He was thin, with a longish face. His black hair hung over his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked, looking at the bloke.

"Because you're thinking about whether or not to go inside, to the meeting. That's why you're here, for the meeting. I can see it in your eyes."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, right, I'm Piers Polkiss, and I'm also here for the meeting," he said, extending a hand. Dean shook it.

"Dean Thomas, and you're right, I'm standing here because I'm not sure I'm ready to go inside."

"We all start that way, don't we? Not sure what to do, if moving on is really, really even possible. Who did you lose?"

"My boyfriend... well, almost boyfriend, we didn't get a chance... You?"

"A good friend, Dudley. I still don't know what happened. The house was blown apart, they found three bodies... one of them was his," Piers answered, tears sparkling in his eyes. Dean nodded. HE could relate. He remembered finding Seamus' body in the rubble. He remembered grabbing his limp hand, shaking him, smacking him, trying anything to get him to wake up. That hadn't happened.

"We should head in, then, right?"

"Only if you want to, Dean. I mean, if you're not ready, forcing it won't solve anything. The healing process is different for everyone, some people... they're not ready to face admitting things. That's alright if you're not."

"Are you going in?" Dean asked, looking at Piers.

"I was planning to, but if you want to talk somewhere else, we could. Like I said, not everyone is ready to talk in front of a group."

"I... I think I want to go in," Dean admitted, noticing how Piers nodded at him, how despite the fact Dean was in a muggle city, going to a muggle support group, he felt like this man, Piers, actually cared about him, really cared about him.

"Let's go in together then? At least now you'll have one face you know?" Piers suggested. Dean nodded, following Piers inside the plan building. It had been nearly three years since Seamus had died. This was the first time Dean had even looked at another man, really looked at someone. He wasn't sure what was so special about Piers, a man he had just met, but he was thinking he wanted to find out.

The meeting went better than Dean had hoped. He told his story, about how Seamus had died in a terrorist attack, how he'd never had a chance to tell him how he felt. Every time it got too hard. Every time the tears choked Dean, silencing him, Piers nodded, letting him know he wasn't alone. Dean found the courage to continue telling his story.

As the meeting grew to a close, everyone applauded Dean's courage to tell his story. One man promised that Seamus had known, that even if he hadn't known then, he knew now. Dean didn't find that comforting, but thanked the man anyway.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Piers asked as he and Dean headed towards the exit.

"No, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It would have been worse though, if not for you," Dean commented.

"I'm just a man who saw someone in pain, someone I could relate to, that's all," Piers stated.

"There's still not enough words in the world to thank you for giving me that support, Piers. You know, it's strange. Since Seamus died, I lost interest in everyone, everything. You're the first person who's broken through that haze."

"I could say the same about you, honestly. That's what drew me to talk to you, Dean. I could see the hurt, but there was something else, something that made me for a brief moment, feel again," Piers admitted.

"Is it a feeling you think you'd like to explore? I mean, I'm heading to the fireworks show downtown, I work in pyrotechnics, well I used to..."

"Are you asking me to watch fireworks with you?" Piers asked. Dean nodded, hoping beyond hope he hadn't misread the signals, that he hadn't just alienated the first person he felt something for.

"Yes, I am," he stated, holding his breath.

"Great! I love fireworks, will there be hot dogs?" Piers asked, causing Dean to laugh in relief.

"I think so, we could grab a couple?" he suggested.

"Sounds good, how about I meet there, in say half an hour?" Piers suggested.

"Perfect, I'll be the guy moping by the hot dog stand."

"It's a date," Piers said, flashing Dean a smile before getting in his car and driving off. Dean stood there for a moment before looking up at the heavens.

"Seamus, I know, but it's time I moved on," he whispered, a smile crossing his face. Maybe things were finally looking up, maybe coming to this support group, trying something new, had actually been the perfect thing to do?


	70. Flowers

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction day 13 Prompt: Flourist AU**

**Word count: 681**

Pomona poked her head out the door. The rain had thankfully let up. She pulled the heavy blackboard a frame sign and started setting it up. She wrote the name of the shop on the top, Sprout's Florals, and then added today's special – a dozen roses for ten. She doodled a few roses along the edges of the board, adding vines going down ending in hearts.

She had seen many many couples coming through and buying her flowers. They always lasted the longest, were always just a smidge brighter than any others she had ever seen. Once she was satisfied with the sign, she propped the door open, flipped the hand written closed sign and stepped back inside.

She fluffed the bouquets at the register slightly, making the pale pink dahlias seem even larger. She smiled. It was nearing Valentine's Day and she knew the place would be flooded before noon. The first customer stepped through the green framed door a few minutes after ten. He glanced around the shop, his eyes falling on a bouquet of orange tiger lilies.

"Can I help you?" Pomona asked, giving him a warm smile. He looked over at her. He had sandy brown hair, a few scars crossing his face and a nervous expression.

"Um, I've never bought flowers before, see, um, I'm looking for the wildest flowers you have. Sirius will think it's hilarious if I get him the wildest, strangest flowers," he admitted.

"Ahh, I think I have just the thing," Pomona stated. She walked to the wall to her left, pulling out several things.

"I have these purple hollyhocks, a handful of neon dyed daisies, two of those tiger lilies you were eyeing," she said, making the bouquet. She watched the young man examining it, his eyes lighting up.

"It still needs something, something shiny?"

"Oh, glitter paper!" she exclaimed, grabbing a sheet of wrapping paper that was covered in rainbow glitter. She wrapped the flowers, put a white bow with sparkles on it around the whole thing and presented it to him.

"How's this?" she asked.

"It's perfect," he stated, pulling out his wallet and paying for the rainbow bouquet. He was humming slightly, a song Pomona recognized being about dancing in moonlight as he left the shop. She shook her head wondering about the young man who would be receiving that particular creation. She didn't have to wonder long though. A few moments later, another young man, this one with black hair, glasses and a smirk stepped inside.

"I'd like two dozen lilies," he announced. "If Remus can give Sirius flowers, I can give Lily flowers. Girls like flowers, right?" he asked, leaning on the counter. Pomona nodded slowly.

"They do, but two dozen might be a bit overboard," she answered.

"Oh, um, what would you recommend? Remus said you helped him pick out the flowers for Sirius and Sirius loved them."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, the girl you're interested in likes lilies?" she asked.

"Her name is Lily, so I'm being clever and giving her lilies."

"I see, if you have your heart set on lilies, might I suggest something a bit more exotic? I have a lovely selection of Asian Lilies. They come in a variety of colors. What's her favorite color?"

"Lilac, but she doesn't like the smell," he answered.

"I've got some pale pink ones here, and let's see, these deep purple ones, wrapped up in a lavender wrap, with a triple bow, and there we are. What do you think?"

"They're really fancy! She'll love them!" he exclaimed, happily taking the bouquet, paying for it and heading out. Pomona watched him leave and smiled.

She loved being able to help people find the right flowers. It had always been a talent of hers and it was one she loved. She sold a few more small things that morning, including a hanging variegated pothos plant. It was a good morning, and she knew the afternoon would be just as good, things always seemed to have a way of working out like that.


	71. Bring it on (SiriusfemRemus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Bring It On the musicial**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction: Day 2 Fandom -Bring It On: The Musical **

**Word Count: 1037**

Sirius tossed his hair, swished his hips and walked over to where the three girls were sitting. He'd already had enough time to assess that these were the people he needed to talk to, it was bad enough he'd been forced to change schools, but now... there was no cheer leading here at Hogwarts and he felt like everything he'd ever worked towards was collapsing beneath him.

"Hi," he said, looking over the three girls. The one with red hair and green eyes looked up at him. She looked him up and down.

"Can we help you with something?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Um, yeah, see, um, I know Hogwarts doesn't have a cheer leading squad and see, I was captain at my previous school. We were going to be hopefully be going to Nationals this year..."

"Really?" the blond snapped. "We're a dance troupe, not some fluffy floozies who wave pom poms in the air," she added, rolling her green eyes.

"Dorcas, be nice. He's new," the third girl stated. Sirius gave her a lopsided smile.

"Remi, seriously, he's a... you know," Dorcas stated. The red head nodded slowly, her eyes fixating on Sirius' pierced eyebrow, his leather jacket and tight black jeans.

"We're not interested," she said, holding up her hand as the third girl, the one who had told them to be nice started to object.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted," Sirius muttered, slinking from the group. He pushed open the door and slipped out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, hey, Sirius, c'mon! We'll figure it out," Peter squeaked. Sirius shrugged. Peter had also ended up being transferred. At his previous school, Sirius hadn't cared much for Peter, but now... at least he had one ally.

"Yeah, maybe, but Peter, cheer leading was my life, what else is there? It's what I'm good at!"

"You're good at a lot of things, Sirius. And besides, that Remi girl seemed on your side. In fact, she's so on your side, she's followed us, look."

Sirius turned and saw that Remi had indeed followed the pair.

"Um, hey, Sirius, I'm sorry about that. Lily and Dorcas... well, they're kind of used to being queen bee, you know. Look, tell me more about Nationals? That's the big competition, right?"

"Yes, all the teams perform, but not all of them even make it. I'd hand picked the team this year and then suddenly, transfer. We spent all summer working on those routines."

"Maybe I could talk to Lily? She does like being the center of attention," Remi stated. "A national competition would do that. There's prizes, right?"

"Of course there are! Scholarships and trophies," Sirius answered, watching the way Remi leaned against the wall as she spoke, the way her brown eyes sparkled. She wasn't the kind of girl Sirius was usually interested in, a bit too preppy for his tastes, but there was something about her that certainly held his attention.

"Ohh, that would be nice. How about a deal? I'll talk to Lily, if you'll walk me to class?"

"Sure, I can do that," Sirius stated. "Which way?"

Remi laughed, playfully punched Sirius in the arm.

"Art classes are held in the outer building," she answered as she and Sirius started walking.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Fine, we'll do it," Lily said, popping her gum loudly. "But we'll do it our way," she added. "Girls, let's show Siri here how we move it," she stated, nodding to the group of ten girls who had assembled. Sirius watched as they started moving. It was almost as though they were liquid, the way they bent and swooped. He stared at Remi as she moved gracefully through the group, spinning, kicking, all the while staying on her toes. The dance was almost some fusion of ballet and hip hop and Sirius couldn't wait to learn all the moves.

"That was awesome!" he screamed when the music stopped. Lily smirked.

"Great, now that you've see us go, show what you've got cheer boy!" she ordered, one of the girls Sirius didn't know hitting the play button on the tape deck. Sirius laughed as the song came on. He knew it, he'd choreographed a whole routine to it. He only hoped he could do it solo. He started his moves, started waving his hands, spirit fingers flying. Soon he was joined by Peter. Peter flashed him a smile.

"I'm in if you are," he stated. Sirius nodded, noticing Remi keeping time with music. He reached out and pulled her over.

"Just follow my lead," he stated. She laughed, picking up the moves quickly. Finally, Lily turned the music off looking at the three of them.

"Not bad, not bad. Now, how long do we have until this competition thing?"

"The try-outs are in two weeks," Sirius answered. Lily nodded.

"We can do it, come on everyone. Let's figure out our song, and hopefully Siri can keep up," she laughed. Sirius smiled as he joined the huddle. Maybe things were going to work out here at Hogwarts after all.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Sirius, I can't believe the way you handled Lily. I mean -" Remi said.

"She's nothing, I mean, not nothing, but yeah. My moves totally speak for themselves. You looked great doing them," he laughed. Remi giggled.

"Yeah, well, it looked like fun," she answered. "Um, the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up."

"That's the one where the girl asks the boy?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it is, and I was wondering, would you like to go with me?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, silly. I mean, every preppy girl wants a punk boyfriend, right?" she asked, tracing her fingers over Sirius' earrings.

"I'd love to go with you, but which one of us is going to wear the dress?" he asked sending Remi into peals of laughter.

"I'll pay you ten to wear a dress and watch Lily's eyes pop out of her head at how you look better in one that she does," she howled.

"Deal!" Sirius answered. He couldn't believe how much his luck had changed since this stupid transfer. He'd made new friends, well frienemies, and now the prettiest girl had just asked him out. Maybe his luck really was starting to turn around.


	72. Circus (Weasley family circus AU)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 19 - Hawkeye/Clint Barton (ALT: Circus!AU) **

**Word Count: 700**

The Weasley family circus boasted one main attraction – The Flying Twins. Fred and George were masters on the flying trapeze. They could do just about anything. Ginny grew up watching them perform, watching them flying through the air. She watched their matching costumes glitter and sparkle in the spotlights of the big top. She wanted nothing more than to be like them.

Her other brothers each seemed to have their own talents. Charlie was a dragon tamer, with a small set of other animals that he used for shows. All of them were family pets, never kept in cages, and during the down season, they often lived on reserves.

Ginny had started unicorn back riding as an infant. She could stand on the back of the majestic creature, do small flips, and a few other equally, in her mind, boring stunts. Ginny wanted to be something more. She wanted to fly through the air like her brothers. She wanted to hang in midair by her knees, her hair streaming down behind her.

She wanted to be a trapeze artist more than anything. She'd started asking her parents the moment she made up her mind.

"That's your brothers' act, Ginny. I'm sure we can find you something if you want to stop riding the unicorn."

"Unicorns are boring and not to mention, they stink," Ginny answered sullenly. That wasn't the answer she'd been wanting.

Their solution was to make her part of her brother Bill's act. He was a knife thrower. Ginny stood against the wall, letting the sharp objects fly at her head. She knew Bill would never hit her. He never missed his target.

Once they realized how brave she was, how fearless, Ginny was strapped to the wheel. It spun, but she never got dizzy as she was spun and the knives landed all around her. That was a bit more thrilling than riding the unicorn, but she still wanted to fly through the air. She still wanted to work the trapeze.

Finally, after nearly two years of not getting what she wanted, Ginny had had enough. She sneaked into the tent in the middle of the night. The trapeze were still set up from the show the previous day. There would be another one tomorrow.

She climbed the ladder, looking down at the great height. She smiled. She could see the net below her. If she fell, she might not die, but that wasn't a guarantee. She took a deep breath and grabbed the trapeze closest to her. She curled her hands around the bar. It fit perfectly in her hands.

"I'll show them all," she stated, pushing off. She swung, grabbed the next bar easily, then swung back. She could feel the air rushing around her. This was all she had ever wanted – to fly. She lost track of how long she'd been up there, going back and forth, trying to add little twists and twirls. It wasn't until the lights came on that she realized it was day.

"Ginny?" Fred and George exclaimed in unison as Ginny landed on the perch and looked down at them.

"Um, hi?" she replied, giving them a sheepish smile.

"How did you do that?"

"When did you learn to do that?"

"I've been watching you since I was born, remember?" she answered, climbing down the ladder and looking at her older brothers.

"That was amazing! Did you see how she could glide?"

"Now, imagine catching her, passing her back and forth?"

"Mum and Dad won't go for it," Ginny commented, watching the twins. They shrugged.

"They'll go for it. Bill's terrified you're going to move and he'll hit you. Besides, once they see how much of a natural you are in the air, they'll be thrilled. You'll be safe with us, Ginny. C'mon, let's grab some breakfast before showing off your moves," George said, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulder and leading her to food tent.

Ginny smiled. She'd known if could only get up there, if she could just fly, then everything would work out. She had yet to be wrong, even Ron, who worked as a fortune teller had said flying was in her future. Now she knew exactly what he'd meant.


	73. From Away

****A/N: I don't own Harry Potter****

****This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****

****Auction Day 24 - ********Costume Party - Come From Away********

****Word Count: 977****

**The day had started like any other. Petunia poured out the old coffee the night crew insisted on leaving in the pots. She started the fresh batch, wondering if today would be busy or slow. The door chime rang and Petunia looked over her shoulder to see a young man step inside. He was dressed in combat fatigues and wearing a matching helmet. She blinked, turning around and nearly staring at him. As far as she knew, there was no war going on. **

** "Can I get you something?" she asked, giving him a smile. "I've just put a fresh pot of regular on," she added wondering where he had come from. She realized she hadn't heard a car door. **

** "Where am I?" he asked, looking at her. **

** "Evans' Coffee and Creams," Petunia answered, giving him an odd look. "Are you alright?"**

** "What year?" **

** "1979, of course." **

** "Too far, no maybe not," he muttered. "It hasn't happened yet, maybe I can prevent it," he mumbled. Petunia watched him wondering if he was mad.**

** "Wait, you said Evans?"**

** "Yes, I did. Evans' Coffee and Creams, this coffee shop." **

** "You're not Lily?"**

** "No, that's my twin sister, she's out right now. Are you a friend of hers?" Petunia asked. She knew Lily had some unusual friends. **

** "No, no, she doesn't know me. I need to find..." the man paused, thinking. **

** "Why don't you have a cup of coffee while you wait?" Petunia suggested. **

** "Actually, sure. That does sound good. I need to figure out where I went wrong. How to fix it?"**

** "Maybe I can help you? I mean, I don't know much," Petunia said, pouring him a cup of fresh coffee. She placed it in front of him. He added some sugar, took a sip and nodded. **

** "I'm trying to prevent a war from starting. The war that's going to happen next year, well, it's already building, but the climax is next year. If I do this right, I can save a lot of people. I can save him, but he doesn't even exist yet." **

** "You're not from around here, are you?" Petunia asked, studying him. He was a soldier, she could tell that much even without his clothing. There was a look in his eyes, a gleam that he had seen combat, that he'd held a gun, done things. She'd seen the same gleam in her grandfather's eye when he talked about the war. **

** "No, I'm from the future, not that you'd believe me." **

** "I do, actually, believe you," Petunia said after a moment. "I know there's things in this world that don't make sense. I mean, magic is real, why wouldn't time travel?" **

** "That's a good point. I'm Cedric, by the way."**

** "Petunia. Now, you said you need to prevent the war from getting worse?"**

** "Yes, there's a man, a horrible man, he's going to murder someone important, well attempt to. He fails, and it brings his downfall for a bit, but then he rises up even stronger. If I can stop that -" **

** "You might be able to prevent his second rise," Petunia finished. **

** "Exactly! But how to do it?"**

** "Do you know where he is now?"**

** "No, I don't. I know where he'll be in a yearish." **

** "You could wait it out, that yearish, then strike then?"**

** "I could, but... There's so much at stake. If I can find him now, prevent him from getting close to that night."**

** "We should write down a time table, work backwards from then. You know where he's going to be, figure out where he comes from," Petunia suggested, pulling out a paper menu and a pen. **

** "Why are you helping me?" **

** "I don't know, maybe I'm just a sucker for a man in uniform?" Petunia joked as Cedric started jotting down places and dates. Petunia watched him, wondering what would happen if he succeeded. Would this whole meeting never have happened? Would she remember the cute guy who had stumbled into her shop babbling about saving people who hadn't even been born yet? **

**Cedric looked at her and nodded. **

** "I've got it, I think. Thank you, Petunia. Look, I shouldn't say anything, but if this works, it will change some things, things I haven't accounted for."**

** "What does that mean?" **

** "It means, telling you this, telling you something that might or might not happen might not have a disastrous affect now. Eventually, you're going to meet a man named Dursley. He sells drills. You're going to find him attractive, the way you're looking at me now." **

** "And?" Petunia asked. **

** "And don't marry him. Trust me, just don't. I've got to go now. Thank you for your help, and the coffee," Cedric said, standing and walking out of the shop leaving Petunia standing there watching him. **

****Three years later. ****

** "Aunt Tuney! Look, I make candy!" Harry yelled, holding up a ball of modeling clay. Petunia smiled. She had volunteered to watch Harry while Lily and James took their second honeymoon. **

** "Good job, Harry. Is your cousin helping you?" she asked. **

** "No, Daisy's making doughnuts for your coffee shop," Harry replied. True to Cedric's words, Petunia had met a man named Dursley, a beefy sort of man who didn't care for any nonsense, or frivolous things. She had found him attractive, but she'd headed Cedric's warning, passing on his flirting. **

**Instead, she'd completely reconciled with her sister, who had in turn, introduced her to a lovely man named Kingsley. They'd had Daisy a year and half ago. She and Harry got on splendidly. Part of Petunia wondered what her life had been like before, before Cedric had warned her, before he'd came into her life. She knew she wouldn't trade what she had now for anything. She often thanked her memory of Cedric for this chance. She only hoped he'd managed to fix what had left him looking so broken. **


	74. Forgiveness (Peter)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #4 -Healer Studies - ******Task #4 - ********Dragon Pox:****** Write about a problem that won't go away or be solved.**

**Word Count: 512**

**Warning: mentions of murder, canon character death, betrayal, and drinking**

Peter stared out the window of the house he'd been squatting in since that night. He was terrified to leave. He knew what he'd done, knew he'd betrayed the only people who had ever seen the best in him.

The muggles that had lived here were gone. He hadn't killed them. He was pretty sure he knew who had, but it wasn't him. No, the only people he'd killed were his best friends. He sank back into the chair and grabbed the can of beer he'd found in the fridge. He drank it, grabbed another one.

He knew getting drunk wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't change what he'd done. Maybe he should go outside, let them find him, let them punish him for his crimes. He wondered if Sirius and Remus knew, he was sure they did. He crunched the beer can with his hand, letting it fall to the floor.

Peter glanced outside. It had been two months since that night, since he'd done the worst thing in his life. He regretted it. He hated himself, hated who he had become. With a sigh, he stood, swayed a bit. Ever since he'd started living here, he'd been drinking more and more, anything to try and numb the pain.

It didn't work well enough though. And he was running out of beer. He'd have to leave at some point. He shuddered at the fact. The whole world outside seemed to close in on him if he left the house, if he took a step off the porch. Maybe this was his punishment for his deeds? Being trapped in this place like a rat in a cage. That's what he was, a rat. He was a dirty filthy rat, the lowest of the low.

The bedroom was dark as he crawled under the sheets. Another sleepless night, he was sure. He had nightmares every time he closed his eyes. Every night he saw them standing there, like ghosts haunting the night. Tonight was no different.

James stood at the foot of the bed, a disappointed look on his face.

"Wormtail, how could you?" he asked. Peter could only squeak, hiding his head under the icy blue blanket and wishing to every deity he could think of that he hadn't done it. He wished he'd never agreed to be a spy, never agreed to tell, never agreed to be a secret keeper. He cursed the day he'd met Albus Dumbledore.

"Why Peter? Why?" Lily's sweet voice asked, over and over until Peter finally woke in the morning light. He looked out the window, tears forming in his eyes. Why? He could still hear her voice in his head.

"Because I wanted to be someone," he finally admitted to the empty room. "I wanted to be something more than just James and Sirius and Remus' friend! I wanted the kind of power He offered!" Peter yelled, screaming, as he threw things around the room. He finally stopped, exhausted and wondering if, somewhere, they would hear him and maybe, just maybe against all odds, forgive him.


	75. Brewing (HermioneTonksRemus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 8 Wolfsbane Potion **

**Word Count: 562**

Hermione ignored the shaking in her hands. They only did that when she was nervous, a twitch she'd picked up from the war somehow. She shouldn't be nervous. She was decent at brewing, despite all the set backs she'd had in school. The whole thing about Professor Snape's book was just one giant mess. That was the only reason Harry had done better than her. This potion wasn't even as difficult as some others she had managed to brew correctly. The only difference was how important this one was.

"Hermione? What are you doing up?" Tonks asked, looking at Hermione, who was currently standing over a bubbling cauldron. Hermione looked up, seeing Tonks' signature pink hair and smiled slightly.

"Just working on something," Hermione answered. It wasn't a lie. She didn't want Tonks to know the truth just yet, if there was even anything to tell. She hated the idea of possibly giving her false hope. Everything had changed since the war. Professor Snape was dead. The war was won. It seemed that way at least. Things after the war had become confusing, chaotic.

Hermione had left Ron and Harry standing in the rubble to go help save the lives of Remus and Tonks. She knew Ron would never forgive her for leaving him, for not following him where ever he went. She'd never loved him like that, like he'd loved her. She knew he'd never understand. Hermione had her own reasons. Reasons she hadn't felt like sharing at the time, reasons Ron had never pursued, leaving her to her own life while he chased his own dreams.

"It's late, Teddy's in bed asleep finally. You might think about doing the same?" Tonks stated, tilting her head and watching Hermione.

"I will, after I finish this," Hermione replied, giving Tonks a strained smile. Tonks returned it with a smile of her own, this one much more playful. Hermione felt her lip twitch upward.

"Remus wouldn't be happy if we were having fun without him," Hermione commented, keeping a careful eye on her potion. Tonks sniffed the air and looked at Hermione. Her eyes widened.

"You're brewing wolfsbane?"

"Yes, well, I'm attempting to. I found the notes Professor Snape left, I was hoping, that if I got it right, at least we wouldn't have to..."

"Chain him up like that?" Tonks finished, translating the look on Hermione's face correctly.

"Yes. I hate having to do that. I know it's to keep everyone safe, but it breaks my heart every time."

"Mine too, Hermione, mine too. Oh, I think I hear Teddy crying. Finish up and come to bed. It's lonely on his moon nights," she added. Hermione slowly scooped the potion into a vial. It looked the right color, it smelled right. She filled the vials she had, setting them aside to study further in the morning.

"I'm going to go check on Teddy, come up when you're done, alright?" Tonks asked.

"I will," Hermione promised, finishing emptying the cauldron into vials. She placed the cauldron in the sink to be cleaned later. Leaving it for now wouldn't harm anything. She took one last look at the lab before starting on the stairs leading to the main house, to Tonks. She sighed, only time would tell if she'd gotten it right. She was fairly certain she had, but still, only time would tell.


	76. Joining Her Cause (FloraHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 20 Flora Carrow**

**Word Count: 406**

Flora shoved the bag under her robe and glanced around. It was bad enough she had to come this way to begin with, but to be caught with such a thing... If her house found out about this! They were already calling her and her sister soft for not joining the Inquisitional Squad.

Flora had no interest in torturing Muggle-borns, or half bloods, or anyone else for that matter. It was a mistake she was in Slytherin at all. Her whole family was Slytherin and she lacked the courage to do otherwise. She knew where the hat had wanted to place her, but she hadn't been strong enough to accept its wisdom.

Now, she was wondering if that was a mistake. She had already gotten caught in the kitchen giving cookies to the house elves. She wasn't paying them, just showing them a kindness, something she knew no one else seemed capable of doing.

That was where she'd met her – Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess. Flora had heard about the girl, being a year younger as to never share any classes. She'd heard Draco talking about how stupid she was, how ugly, how just completely Muggle Hermione was.

Flora knew now that Draco as the ugly idiot. Hermione wasn't ugly. She wasn't stupid, and who cared if she was a Muggle-born? Flora had listened when Hermione talked to the elves, having hidden herself out of sight.

She listened while Hermione talked about being enslaved, about freedom, about payment. Flora had never considered any of those things before. Now, she was in completely over her head, both with the movement and with Hermione Granger.

She glanced around the empty corridor and sneaked into her common room. Thankfully, no one was there. She pulled a hat out of the bag, placed it under a chair, put another next to the fireplace, and a third by the window. She could feel the giant squid watching her and she wondered if maybe it too should be free?

Flora knew the hats were disappearing from the Gryffindor Common Room, knew there were still elves left in the kitchens. The goal was to free them all before Christmas and not fall completely in love with Hermione. Flora had a feeling she was already failing at that last part, but she needed to focus on the elves for now, and her feelings for the worst person to fall in love with, later.


	77. Death (Death, Charlie, Ron)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 473**

**Warning: character almost dying**

Death was tired today. He'd claimed so many souls, so many innocent people who should have not been here at his door. When the first ones appeared, he'd been pitchkettled as to why. That soon changed as the war raged on and more and more souls appeared at his door. He had finally left to go straight to the source. The castle stood tall, despite the fire and smoke billowing from the towers.

He walked inside, unnoticed. How many people every notice Death walking amongst them? He wondered why mortals had to do this, had to destroy themselves in such numbers. With a sigh, he started collecting souls.

He reached one young man, a strapping boy of only seventeen with crimson hair and a pale freckled face. His skin was flawless and it took Death a moment to realize he was bleeding internally. The young man probably didn't even realize he was dying. Another man stood over him, begging for him to wake.

"Please, please, I'll do anything!" he yelled. Death paused looking at the older man. He was also solidly built, with a leather vest covering dragon skin clothing. He knew who he was, Charlie Weasley, making the young man he was about to claim the younger brother, Ronald.

"Anything?" Death asked, allowing his voice to enter Charlie's thoughts. He found it always spooked people when he did this, but without an actual corporal body, it was one of his only means of communication.

"He's my brother, please, take me!" Charlie begged. Death thought about it, it seemed rude to deny such a request.

"And why should I do that?" he finally asked. "What makes you more interesting than the soul before me?"

"I'm older, I'm stronger. I've got more life experiences. Ron's just a kid! I know sometimes he's a bit annoying, but he's still my brohter and it'll break our mum's heart losing him!"

"Loyalty is lovely, Mr. Weasley, but would your death also not do the same?" Death asked.

"Ron's special!" Charlie howled. Death thought about this for a moment. He was quite tired already to day, but it was his job and if he didn't collect... well, he wasn't sure what would happen then. Although, manner of death was always something that could be altered. The younger Mister Weasley was dying from blood loss at the moment. Death could change that, make him die of something else, something logical in the situation.

"Very well, Mister Weasley, I shall spare you little brother in exchange for your own soul is forfeit, please pick your manner of death," Death stated, watching as confusion filled Charlie's face.

"Old age?"

"That sounds wonderful. I already have hundreds of souls to process today and I shall be happy to claim yours at a time with less paperwork," Death agreed, disappearing as Ron started breathing again.


	78. Saving Percy (PercyOliver)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 6 - Percy Weasley was in possession of the cursed diary, not Ginny Weasley. **

**Word Count: 424**

Oliver wasn't sure when things had changed with Percy. Maybe it had been during the Summer, maybe it had been after the first day of school. Either way, Percy was acting strange, well stranger than usual.

Oliver noticed it about a week after school started. Percy had always been a bit secretive, despite them living in the same dorm, but suddenly he'd taken things to a new level. He'd sit in his bed, with the curtains drawn and a silencing charm placed on it. He carried around a strange black book. Oliver assumed it was his journal, but he was always writing in it, smiling at it and making Oliver wonder just how a book could be so important?

It was Halloween when things started getting worse. Percy would talk in his sleep about someone named Tom. There was no Tom in their year, there was no Tom in the whole school that Oliver could find.

"Percy? Who's Tom?" Oliver finally asked, after managing to corner Percy in the common room for a moment.

"Tom? He's... he's a friend," Percy had answered, looking paler than usual. Oliver nodded, letting the subject drop for now. He needed to figure out who Tom was, and how he'd managed to steal Percy's heart.

The attacks on the school interrupted Oliver's search for Tom. Percy was becoming more and more withdrawn. Finally, Oliver had had enough. Since Percy wouldn't talk to him, he'd find it out some other way. He managed to filch the journal from Percy's bag. It was blank, but Oliver saw the name Tom on the inside cover. His heart froze. He'd heard about cursed objects, objects that could steal someone's soul.

Without even consulting Professor McGonagall, Oliver took the journal to Dumbledore, told him his fears. Dumbledore listened, studied it, and promised he would get back to Oliver. Oliver was numb, if it hadn't been dangerous, Dumbledore wouldn't have kept it.

Percy found Oliver after dinner.

"Where is it?"

"The journal? Dumbledore has it, Percy. He, and I, think it might have a curse on it," Oliver answered. Percy stared at him for a moment, before throwing his arms around him and kissing Oliver passionately on the lips.

"You saved me, Oliver, you saved me, come on. We need to see Dumbledore and I can explain," Percy rattled, grabbing Oliver's hand and pulling him along back to Dumbledore's office. Oliver, still reeling from the kiss of the lifetime, wondered if he might thank this mysterious Tom for finally getting Percy to notice him.


	79. Glee

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 5 – Glee**

**Word count: 325**

"Now presenting the Hogwarts Glee Club," the announce yelled. Sirius glanced at the rest of the club. Lily and James darted onto stage, taking their positions. Their costumes sparkled under the stage lights. James had been part of the reason Sirius had joined the glee club in the first place. He'd thought James was cute. That was the main reason Sirius did anything, for a cute guy.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he had the voice of a angel. Sirius stood in the wings, waiting for his cue. He was the star after all. Once the intro to the song faded and the chorus started, Sirius ran onto the stage, back flipped, and landed between Lily and James, his voice carrying over the entire auditorium.

He could feel Remus watching him from the audience. He'd met Remus through James, the two had been friends since elementary school. While Remus couldn't sing, he followed the club to every competition, every performance, and now they were at regionals, just trying to place.

Sirius belted his heart out to Remus every time, and every time, he was certain the other boy had no clue Sirius was singing to him and only him. The song ended and the Hogwarts Glee Club launched into the next piece, a bouncy pop number that made Sirius smile.

Their teacher, Mr. Slughorn, loved Sirius and usually let him have some free reign over things like song choices, since he was the one singing. Of course, Sluggy, as the students affectionately called him, was still a bit put out he'd not managed to get Sirius' younger brother to join. He would have loved to have the set. He'd just have to make do with Sirius.

The third number started, and Sirius looked straight to Remus and started singing, this time, hoping Remus would finally feel the emotion behind the words and realize just how important he was to Sirius.


	80. The Best Revenge (Severus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 26 - Nemesis (vengeance/revenge goddess) **

**Word Count: 390**

**Warning: death, revenge, dark topics**

He had always thought of himself as a god, a vengeful one at that, righting the wrongs of those who had been wronged. He'd already taken care of the betrayer, his betrayer. No one would know what had truly happened to Albus Dumbledore.

All they would know is that the man was not who he'd been pretending to be, that he as a liar, and a traitor to all wizard kind. Dumbledore was dead, now he needed to find a way to live with the fact he'd trusted the man.

He needed something to reconcile his hatred with his loss. That came in the form a child, a little boy he would now protect. He wouldn't do it because he loved the boy, no, he would do it because James would have hated it. He'd do it as revenge for all the times James had laughed at him, had bullied him. James was dead now, part of Dumbledore's betrayal to Severus.

He smiled, looking at the boy. Yes, he would raise him into a proper young wizard. That would piss James off from beyond the grave. He took the bundle, carrying the child to his home. He still lived in Spinner's End, still lived in the same house he'd grown up in. His father was dead. Severus had taken his revenge on him early, soon as he was able to use magic outside of school. He would have done it sooner if he'd known he could get away with it.

"Welcome to your new home, little Harry Potter," he stated, summoning the old crib from the attic. "Your father must be looking down and screaming right now. Me raising you," Severus laughed. "I'm going to make you into everything he wasn't, little Harry. I'm going to make you into a good man, a wonderful student and I'm going to make sure you never have to suffer at the hands of fools again," he vowed, knowing if anyone dared to hurt this child, now his child, he would take his revenge on them, for that's who he was, who he had become, a dark avenger to those who were bullied, who were lied to, to those who couldn't stand up for themselves. He'd finally become the man he had needed as a child, and no one else would suffer his fate.


	81. Cats (Harry Mrs Figg)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 12- Helping out an elderly/disabled neighbour. **

**Word Count: 397**

The house was full of cats. That was the first thing Harry saw, cats. There were cats sitting on the chairs, there were cats sitting on the floor, and there were cats sitting on the table.

"There you are, great. I talked to your aunt, she said you're going to be staying here for a bit. No worries, now where did I put my glasses?" Mrs. Figg asked. She was sitting on the sofa, her broken leg elevated slightly. Harry felt sorry for her, she couldn't walk well normally, but now she was completely dependent on her walker. He'd seen her shuffling to get the post.

Harry looked around, trying to see past all the cats.

"Here they are, Mrs. Figg," he said, handing them to her.

"Great, just great, thank you, Harry. Now, could you give me a hand?"

"What with?" Harry asked. He was used to doing chores, the Dursleys gave him tons.

"I can't do much with my leg like this, and the cats need feeding, and I'm behind on so many things," she said.

"Where's the cat food?" Harry asked.

"In the kitchen, in the pantry on the top shelf. I have to keep it up there because Mr. Tibbles keeps getting into it if it's any lower than that."

Harry nodded. He found the large bag of food, the bowls were sitting on the floor. Carefully he filled each one. There was a large water dispenser sitting next to the bowls. It was almost empty. He filled it also.

"Is there anything else I could help you with?" Harry asked, not eager to sit and look at albums filled with more pictures of cats.

"Yes, actually, if you wouldn't mind. I haven't had time to dust or clean in a bit."

"I can do that, and how about after that I make you some lunch?"

"That would be lovely. You might have to run to the market though. I'm afraid the fridge is pretty empty lately. I've got some money hidden in the can under the sink."

"Alright, let me get on the dusting and then I'll get some food. And, Mrs. Figg,"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thank you," Harry whispered. "Thank you for convincing Aunt Petunia to let me help you," he finished. Mrs. Figg nodded, glad she'd been able to get Harry away from that toxic house for at least an afternoon.


	82. Haunted

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 18- Haunting of Hill House **

**Word Count: 423**

"I hate this new house. It's creepy," Lily shuddered.

"It's fine, Lily. It's just old, that's all."

"The doors open on their own and Marlene told me someone died in this house. Did the realtor tell you anything about that?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"Marlene has some strange ideas, Lil, that's all. There's nothing wrong with this house. Besides, it's all we could find on such short notice," James added. Lily nodded, closing the window for what seemed like the third time that night.

"I know, we needed someplace for the baby," Lily whispered, rubbing her hand over her swollen abdomen. "I just wanted some place a little less... creepy."

"Lily, darling, Sirius and Remus are coming over tomorrow with paint. It was supposed to be a surprise, but since you're so upset... I might as well tell you now. We're going to redo everything, make it exactly how we always pictured our home."

"Alright, James, I'll try," Lily said, giving her husband a smile.

"And if it doesn't work out, we can always fix it up and sell it," he added, with a laugh. Lily sighed and closed the window again. She knew it wasn't just the wind opening it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lily woke screaming, the feeling of a hand still pressing around her neck. James wasn't home and she was certain she was going to die. For a moment the whole world shifted and suddenly she could breathe again.

"That's it," she stated. "We are leaving this place, Harry, James and I. I don't care if we end up living on Remus' couch, we're not staying here," she vowed, refusing to go back to sleep. She walked up the stairs. They creaked with each step, as if threatening to cave in. Lily hurried up then, managing to get to the landing before the entire staircase collapsed trapping her and baby Harry on the second floor. She rushed to his room, scooped him up in her arms, and held him tightly.

"It's going to be alright," she promised as she watched the window slide open once again.

"We're getting out of here, Harry. We'll find a new place, a safer place, maybe somewhere near Godric's Hallow?" she promised. She could hear thudding coming from downstairs. There was a shwoooing sound and suddenly the smell of smoke filled the air. Lily bit back a scream as she forced the now locked window open and jumped from the fire, holding Harry close to her chest, vowing she would never return to this place.


	83. Matched (DracoHarry)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 27 "I would wink and give you a thumbs up if I wasn't too old for that childish bullshit." **

**Word Count: 375**

Harry paused standing outside the shop. He knew his soulmate was in there. He wasn't sure who it was, but he had seen the writing on his arm.

Madame Malkin's Robes, eleven, it had read. Harry was now outside, standing there debating taking that step. He could see people moving inside, but wasn't sure who was in there. He knew it wouldn't be Madame Malkin, she wouldn't need to write down a time. It was almost the first of September and Harry had only just found out about soulmates. He'd only just found out that was what the words on his arm meant. They were notes his own soulmate was writing him. Harry looked back at Hagrid.

"I would wink and give you a thumbs up if I wasn't too old for that childish bullshit," Hagrid stated, giving Harry a thumbs up anyway. He'd been the one to explain the whole soulmate concept to Harry.

"You're not old," Harry argued.

"Old enough, now go, Harry, go find your soulmate," Hagrid stated, giving Harry a push. It ended up being a little stronger than he'd planned and Harry stumbled into the shop, tripping on his feet, until he fell on the floor in front of a boy being fitted for robes. The boy looked down at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter, I'm looking for my soulmate, who said he was going to be here at eleven, is that you?" Harry asked, looking up into the boy's blue grey eyes, at his shining blond hair, and pointed chin.

The boy studied him for a moment before giving Harry a tight smile.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, glad to finally meet you," he stated, his sleeve falling back to reveal the list of items Harry had jotted on his own arm, trying to remember everything.

"Me too," Harry said, taking Draco's offered hand and climbing to his feet. "Maybe you could explain something, Draco. Last week, you wrote some words I didn't understand, mudblood? Muggle?"

"Nothing important, Harry, nothing important," Draco replied, having realized from the list Harry had written that he knew nothing of wizarding world. Draco would just have to show him everything, and help him make the right choices along the way.


	84. Watching Pandi (Charlie, OC)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #4 Survival Skills - ******Task #13:********Baby Supplies:****** If you have a baby, make sure you keep supplies ready for them! Just as you need to keep food on hand for yourself, keep some baby food and bottles ready for the little one, as well as clothing, diapers, etc.**

**Write about someone looking after a baby.**

**Word Count: 797**

Charlie stared at the chubby cheeked, bright eyed baby.

"You want me to do what?" he asked, looking back at his sister

"Watch her for half an hour, please?" Ginny asked.

"I know nothing about babies."

"It's not that hard, also, Luna left a list of everything in the diaper bag... or it's a list of magical creatures, I'm not quite sure with her handwriting. Either way, you'll do fine," Ginny stated, handing Charlie the pale pink diaper bag.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," she added, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead before apparating leaving Charlie with his niece.

"Hey, Pandi, your mums will be back soon. I'm Uncle Charlie," he said, looking at the baby. Pandi looked up at him, opened her mouth, and started screeching. Charlie blinked and gingerly scooped the baby up. He tried rocking her gently, but she continued her screeching.

"No, no, none of that, um, let's see, Ginny said there might be notes in here?" he asked, rifling through the diaper bag. He pulled out several sheets of parchment and sighed.

"Notes about thestrals, a list of groceries and a love note Ginny apparently wrote Luna, none of that is helpful, is it, Pandi?" Charlie asked. Pandi blinked, watching him as she stopped screaming for a moment.

"That's better, now, let's see. What else do we have in here? Here's your bottle, with a note about not using a warming charm. That's helpful at least. He figured it must be like heating up a bottle for an abandoned baby dragon. A warming charm would spoil the milk.

"Are you hungry, Pandi?" he asked. Pandi reached out and started playing with Charlie's hair. He smiled.

"It's the same color as your mum's isn't it. That's because I'm her brother. Oh, look, there's some toys in here. We've got a stuffed thestral, a ring with plastic keys on it?"

Pandi grabbed the key ring and immediately stuck one of the large key tips into her mouth.

"Oh, it's for teething. Dragons teethe too, they lose their baby fangs and get adult ones in. They're both with a set of teeth though." Charlie noticed Pandi was watching him, her blue eyes seeming to be interested in what he was saying. He wasn't sure she understood the words, maybe she just liked his voice?

"You want to know more about dragons?" he asked. Pandi squealed.

"There are actually four basic types, they each take after one of the four elements," Charlie explained, summoning a book. He opened it and started pointing out the different dragons. After they had covered Earth dragons and sky dragons, Charlie noticed Pandi had a very unpleasant smell.

"Okay, nappies, they're in here somewhere, right?" he asked, looking through the diaper bag again. He finally found a nappie. He looked at Pandi.

"Alright, I've never done this before, at least not with a human baby. We get baby dragons sometimes that have been abandoned, we put them in nappies to help prevent tail rot. Let's see, take the soiled one off, put it aside, clean and powder... Oh, here's the powder, and new nappie on. There we go!" he announced happily as Pandi wiggled. Charlie smiled, redressing Pandi.

"Right, now where were we?" he asked, picking up the dragon book again. Pandi nestled against him, as he continued to read about the different types of dragons. Pandi fell asleep after about three pages. Charlie smiled, watching her. Since she was sleeping against him, he decided against moving. That's where Ginny and Luna found him about an hour later, sitting on the floor, Pandi nestled in his arms sound asleep.

"See, you did fine, Charlie," Ginny laughed. She gently lifted Pandi into her own arms.

"It was a piece of cake. Once I started reading to her, she loved me."

"She does love her creatures," Luna agreed, picking up Pandi's diaper bag. "Thank you, Charlie."

"It was nothing, and if you need me watch her again, I wouldn't mind," he stated, walking the two witches to the door. Pandi blinked her blue eyes open.

"Hey, Pandi, see, Mummy's back," Ginny stated. Pandi yawned.

"Dwa in," she murmured before curling back up and falling back asleep. Ginny looked at Charlie, shook her head, while Luna laughed.

"Her first word," Ginny muttered, "just had to be dragon. Really, Charlie?"

"Guess I'm her favorite uncle now, right?" Charlie asked, laughing.

"See you Sunday, Charlie, and hopefully she'll have said 'mummy' by then," Ginny said, as she and Luna left leaving a smiling Charlie behind. He was already planning on getting Pandi a stuffed dragon, dragon books, and maybe seeing if he could arrange a tour of his reserve when she was older. He rather liked having a niece.


	85. Going for the Gold (RonViktor)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters **

**Word Count: 513**

Ron stood outside the tent. He knew Viktor was inside. All the champions were inside. If anyone asked, he was waiting for Harry. That's what they'd all think anyway. He was Harry's best mate, but he wasn't here for Harry today. Today, he was here for a different reason. He was here to make sense of everything that had been happening. The flap on the tent opened and Ron watched as Viktor stepped out into the cold.

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe," Ron stated. He was trembling. The dreams he'd been having had gotten more vivid, more real since the Bulgarian had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Is this about Hermyninny?"

"No, no, it's not about Hermione. It's about these dreams, where I'm flying with someone and the other person is wearing a uniform very similar to yours," Ron confessed. For a moment Viktor looked confused, but then he nodded.

"Soulmate dreams," he stated. "You are having soulmate dreams and they are becoming more real since my school agreed to participate in the tournament?"

"Exactly, are you having them too? Or am I completely wrong about everything?" Ron asked. Viktor smiled at Ron, a crooked smile with several missing teeth. Ron couldn't help but admire that smile. He knew Viktor had lost most of those teeth playing Quidditch, that he would understand Ron's obsession with the sport.

"I am, I thought they meant someone else though."

"Hermione?"

"Ja, but she's not returning the dreams, not remembering them. She must not be the one then. In your dreams, they are shared, right?"

"The other person seems to be sharing them, yes. I've never seen his face though," Ron admitted.

"Me either, just red hair, flying on a broom over a sunrise colored lake."

"And then just before you wake up, the person starts to turn and then boom, you're awake?" Ron asked.

"Yes, then I wake."

"If we are soulmates, sharing the same dream, then tonight, let's found out for sure," Ron said.

"How?"

"I've read that sometimes soulmates can control the dreams, so tonight, try to turn and face me, we've met in waking life now, we should be able to do it."

"I vill try," Viktor stated. "I must return to my team."

"Me too, I'll see you tonight," Ron stated, watching Viktor leave, hoping that tonight, he would finally see the other wizard's face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ron blinked. This was it. He was flying on the back of a broom. There was someone sitting in front of him. The person wearing the Durmstrang uniform.

"Turn around," he whispered, "turn around and kiss me."

For a moment, it seemed the person had not heard him, the dream playing out as it usually did. They were over the lake now, the sun setting before them turning the whole world a shade of gold. Ron had nearly given up on this plan working. Slowly, the person in front of him turned, finally facing him entirely. Ron smiled seeing Viktor's face as they kissed, the world exploding in colors as both wizards woke suddenly in their own beds.


	86. His Fame

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #4 Extinct languages -******Task #1: ******Latin: Probably the most known dead language.**

**Write about someone well known/famous in the Wizarding World and the effect that fame has on their life.**

**Word count: 628**

Severus moved quickly down the street. He had already put the hood of his cloak up to help hide his face. It did no good. Everyone could still figure out it was him. Maybe if he finally listened to Hermione's advice and wore a color other than black?

She'd been offering similar advice ever since she'd moved into his flat with him. He smiled thinking about the previous night. No, changing the color of his clothing would accomplish nothing, save maybe provide Hermione with a good laugh.

He would have droves of witches following him no matter what he was wearing. Coming back from being almost dead had been the worst move in his career. Until that point, his fame had been contained to potions groups and whispered in terror in the halls of Hogwarts.

Now, his face had been plastered over every newspaper, magazine and tabloid in existence. He was famous for all the wrong reasons in his high opinion. They didn't care that he'd come back from the brink of death. They didn't care about the potions he'd invented or the multiple new uses for several common and uncommon ingredients. No, all they cared about was the tragic love story that had bene Severus' life at one point.

Severus hated the way Potter had managed to disclose the entire story to someone, probably Weasley, who had of course managed to spread it everywhere. The only person he knew hadn't told anyone was Hermione. She was by and far the only witch he could trust.

Now, every witch seemed to think he was some sort of tragic love sick hero. Merlin, he absolutely hated Potter. It didn't help that Potter, Weasley and Longbottom had all married quickly leaving Severus listed as the most eligible war hero bachelor. He really hated that title, and despite all his work to prove he was not eligible for marriage, not the marrying kind, and horrible man to boot, they still wouldn't leave him alone.

He could barely leave his home to collect the ingredients he needed for some of his more complicated potions. Those he could not have sent through the post because of both the volitile nature and the fact most of the were considered a controlled substance by the ministry.

"You could just let me pick them up," Hermione had argued.

"I could, but you have no idea what half of these things are and I barely trust the seller as is. I will not have him be taking advantage of you."

"You could do a mail in order for pick up, I could do that?"

"True."

"Severus, you complain all the time about how many people keep coming up to you, how many witches nearly swoon at your feet. Let me go pick up the potions, under your name and then maybe they'll see that you're off the market?" she'd suggested. Severus wished he'd listened to her as he passed another throng of witches all calling out to him. He managed to reach the small shop, opened the door and happily let it close behind him.

"I'm here for my order," he stated, trying to ignore the witch behind the counter watching him.

"Yes, sir. I have everything right here. You know I do offer a mail order catalogue, or delivery by floo, if you would wish to set that up, seeing as how suddenly my shop suddenly fills with witches and a few wizards every time you come in."

"I thought you'd be happy about the business," Severus stated, seriously thinking about Hermione's offer to both pick up the potions and to marry him. Maybe it was time he settled down, took out a full page ad in the Prophet so he could finally be left alone?


	87. Luck and Jam (Luna Pandora)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**Word Count: 605**

"And a daisy for luck," Luna stated, plucking the yellow and white flower and adding to the small bouquet she'd already started. So far, she'd picked a handful of dandelions, two lilies, a fushia colored pansy with yellow lines, and a white flower she didn't know the name of yet.

"Luna, where are you? Are you playing hide and seek?" Pandora's voice called from the house. Luna giggled. She hadn't been planning to play that game, but since her mum had suggested it, she might as well. She ducked down behind some tall grass.

"Yes!" she answered, trying very hard to throw her voice to make it sound like it was coming from the other side of the pond. She could see her mother's legs walking through the field.

"Now, if I was a smart little girl, where would I hide? Not in the tree, that's full of gnargles. Hmm, not by the stream feeding the pond. The plinkies would pull me under for sure," Pandora stated causing Luna to giggle. She clenched the small bouquet of flower tightly in her hand.

"Maybe I would go swimming in the pond? It's too small for kelpies though, some water sprites might be around though?"

Luna giggled again, not even noticing her mother was almost standing over her at this point, not having been fooled in the slightest by Luna's failed attempt to throw her voice.

"Or I could be hiding in the tall grass!" Pandora exclaimed, reaching down and pulling Luna to her feet and giving her a tight hug.

"You found me," Luna stated.

"Of course I did, darling. I will always find you," Pandora stated, hugging Luna again. Luna held out her little fist still holding the flowers.

"I picked these for you, for luck," she added. "You said you had a big research project and you were worried about it," she finished. Pandora took the small bouquet of flowers and smiled.

"Thank you, Luna. Oh, were did you find moon flower?" she asked, pulling out the white flower flower Luna hadn't recognized.

"Over by the big oak tree on the edge of the field. There was a whole carpet of them," she answered.

"Finding those are very good luck, Luna. They only bloom when the conditions are just right."

"Really?"

"Really! Now, let's head back to the house and put these in some water."

"Can we have jam sandwiches for lunch?" Luna asked, taking her mother's hand and walking back towards the house.

"Absolutely we can have jam sandwiches for lunch. Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to drop off an extra jar of blackberry jam she'd made."

"That's my favorite!" Luna exclaimed happily.

"Mine too, now, want to race?" Pandora asked. Luna's smile widened.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two-"

"Three!" the witches chorused together as they both took off running towards the Rookery. Luna had almost reached the door when she paused. Pandora caught up.

"Why are you stopped, Luna? You could have easily won."

"I know, but I wanted you to win. It would make the day that much better for you," she stated. "Besides, that cloud looks so much like a dragon, I wanted to make sure it wasn't really one in disguise," she added, pointing to a cloud that did indeed look very much like a dragon. Pandora smiled.

"How about we call it a tie then?" she suggested. Luna nodded, as they crossed the threshold of the house together, both smiling and giggling as they made their way to the kitchen for jam sandwiches and a vase of water for the flowers Luna had picked.


	88. A Bit of Friendly Advice

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 606**

Dean handed Hermione the warm cup. She took a sip. She'd been sitting against one of the larger willow trees surrounding the lake.

"Tea? How'd you know?" she asked.

"I've seen Ron running around asking how to make tea enough times to know it's what you drink. Why are you out here anyway? It's the dead of winter, the lake is frozen over and the ground is covered in snow."

"It's quiet. I came out here to think. I didn't realize someone was going to follow me."

"I can leave if you really want to be alone. I saw you from the window and figured you could use something warm to drink."

"Thanks, Dean. I did need some time alone, and I think, maybe I've had enough time to think about what I'm going to do."

"About what? Staying at the school to help rebuild?"

"No, I've already decided I'm staying. I'm going to finish my schooling too, now that muggle-borns are allowed back. No, I did something kind of stupid in the heat of the moment and I was trying to figure out if I really wanted it to mean something or not."

"Kissing Ron?" Dean asked, sitting on the snowy ground next to Hermione.

"You know about that?" she asked, her golden brown eyes opening wide. "Of course you know, Ron must have told everyone that we were together now."

"He kind of did. Harry didn't say otherwise, but he didn't really agree with Ron either. So you're trying to figure out if the kiss meant anything? Or if it was a heat of the moment, about to die, completely emotional response when you had no clue what to do?"

"Pretty much, kind of silly isn't it? I mean, everyone's always figured Ron and I... that we'd be a couple, either him or Harry," Hermione said, taking another sip of the tea. The steam tickled her nose. She wrinkled it giggling.

"No, it's not silly to want to make sure before you get too far into something. If he doesn't make your heart pound, doesn't make you want to give up everything and follow him everywhere, don't. You don't want to live with a decision you'll regret the rest of your life."

"Are you talking about me and Ron or you and Seamus?" Hermione asked, looking at Dean. "I heard about you two breaking up. I'm sorry."

"It was stupid, a stupid fight and now... now I just wish I could tell him how I feel. Tell him how I've always felt."

"It's not too late, Dean. Seamus isn't dead, sure, he's injured and probably really lonely in the hospital wing. He's going to live."

"I doubt he wants to see me."

"You won't know until you try. Maybe he's feeling the same things?" Hermione suggested. Dean nodded, staring at her.

"Thank you, Hermoine. You really are brilliant, too brilliant for Ron, if you think about it. I'm going to grab a bunch of sunflowers from the Hufflepuffs. They always have some somewhere, somehow... Never mind, they're Seamus' favorite. Thank you, and if it means anything... I think you can do better than Ron," Dean stated, climbing to his feet and dashing off towards the castle. Hermione watched him for a moment, a smile forming across her face. Maybe Dean was right, maybe she was just settling for Ron? There was a huge world out there, a whole magical world she'd never seen, thousands of people she'd never met, and something told her, that maybe she wasn't quite ready to tie herself down. She had a whole life time ahead of her before then.


	89. Mashed (Ron)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #5 ******Epidemiology******Task #3. Natural disasters: Write about something or someone doomed to fail.**

**Word Count: 403**

Ron stared at the sheet of parchment in front of him. He was sure Hermione would have known the answer, but he couldn't think of it right now. Instead, his mind replayed lunch and how much he really wanted another piece of fried chicken at the moment.

Unfortunately, he was about ninety percent sure fried chicken had nothing to do with the goblin revolt of 1823. Maybe it did, but he didn't remember even discussing chicken in history of magic. He remembered Harry laughing about something, what was it, a name of one of the goblins maybe?

He tilted his head, maybe if he looked at the question sideways it would make more sense. He spent most of history in this position, half asleep from the boring lectures of Professor Binns. Wait! That was it!

Capita the Boring, he jotted down smiling slightly. He remembered one of the goblins being titled boring, he'd even made a joke about it with Harry later. He remembered Harry had laughed at the joke. Hermione had simply rolled her brown eyes and said something either bossy or mean. She could be mean sometimes, but then again, Ron was sure he'd deserved. He'd made her cry once.

He regretted that now. Maybe if he'd been nicer to her, she'd have helped him remember all these stupid names? He looked at the next question and stared at it. Yes, Hermione would know the answer to all of these. He tried to think about when she'd tried to help him study. He'd been more interested in the paper aeroplane race the twins had been having out the window.

Maybe he should have paid more attention to her? She'd been mad at him this morning about something. He tried to remember why exactly, but his mind returned to the fried chicken they'd had for lunch. Merlin, he really wanted another piece and maybe some mashed potatoes to go with it?

Wasn't there a goblin named Mashed something? He turned his attention back to his test. The quill had dripped dots onto the page. Ron connected them making it almost look like a name.

Hurzur the Mashed, he finished, certain someone had been named Mashed. There that was two questions down, only eighteen more to go. He sighed and wondered how much trouble he would be in if he just wrote chicken for all the remaining answers and failed the whole mess?


	90. Making Amends (Lily Petunia)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 693**

Princess Petunia paced the tower anxiously. She was supposed to be meeting her sister, Lily, here tonight. Lily had fled the kingdom over three years ago. It had been all Petunia's fault. She had been jealous of Lily's beauty, her raw talent at magic, and just about everything about her younger sister.

Petunia had ascended the throne, only to still feel completely empty inside. She'd finally swallowed her pride and sent a messenger to Princess Lily, now Queen Lily of the kingdom of Gryffindor. Now, she was standing on the astronomy tower of the castle, watching, waiting, and hoping that her sister would accept her offer of forgiveness.

She walked over to the bronze telescope set to watch the heavens. Tonight, she lowered it, peering into it hoping to see a flash of Lily's bright red hair. She smiled a little remembering how she'd teased Lily that her hair would catch on fire because it looked like fire. Lily had stuck her head in a bucket of water and nearly drowned herself.

Suddenly the air filled with the sound of wings. Petunia raised her head, looking around. A large creature, a hippogriff landed on the space behind her. She turned, a smile still on her face remembering happier times.

"Stop smiling at me. You'll hurt yourself," a voice laughed. Petunia's smile widened at hearing Lily's voice. She watched her sister slide off the back of the giant creature.

"Petunia, you really are here. Unless you're planning something, a prank in perchance I actually showed up?" Lily asked, looking around. Petunia raised her hands in the air, the ultimate move of surrender in their kingdom.

"I promise, I have nothing untowards planned. I really want to make amends, Lily. With Mother and Father gone, you are the last remaining family I have," Petunia said. Lily nodded slowly, her tiara shining in the evening light.

"That is true," she said after a moment. "Well, not entirely. You know I married King James, correct?"

"I do, I remember seeing the invitation, I know I sent something. It doesn't change the fact I should have gone, I should have been there for you," Petunia said, looking at Lily.

"Things were complicated, I do understand that Petunia. You have a nephew who I think would like to meet you. I don't think you've received the announcement yet, have you?" Lily asked.

"No," Petunia answered, her brown eyes wide. She had a nephew, Lily said the child would like to meet her, could that mean Lily did forgive her for everything?

"The carrier service does tend to be slower during the hot seasons," Lily laughed."Shall I arrange for you to come visit Gryffindor or would you prefer to host us here?" she asked. Petunia could barely believe it. Lily inviting her to her new kingdom?

"I would love to see Gryffindor. I have heard lovely things about the kingdom," Petunia answered.

"You can almost see it from here, if you look in the right place," Lily replied, walking over to the telescope and adjusting it slightly. She looked through it and nodded. "Take a look," she offered, stepping back. Petunia did just that. There in very very distance, she could see a red and gold flag flying in the breeze. She smiled.

"I see it," she stated. "You always did love the color red," she commented causing Lily to laugh.

"I look forward to your visit, Petunia. I need to get back, little Harry's going to be looking for me soon enough," Lily said, climbing back onto the hippogriff. Petunia watched her, a small part of her envying how she handled the large creature. She quickly squashed those feelings.

That was how she had lost Lily to start with, she wasn't about to fall back into her old habits that quickly. She watched the creature take off, shedding a few platinum feathers, before taking off into the deep blue night sky. She lost sight of them fairly quickly, but that was fine with Petunia. She had a trip to plan. She wondered what one wore in Gryffindor and if the dress she'd just had commissioned would be appropriate attire.


	91. Accused

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 529**

"Miss Granger, what do you have to say for yourself?" Professor Snape asked, staring down at the witch with his intense black eyes. She tilted her head and looked up at him.

"What have I allegedly done now?" she asked, giving him a completely innocent look.

"You've been stealing supplies from my personal supply again."

"Again? Strange, you never did prove it was doing it the first time. In fact, if I remember correctly, wasn't it Barty Crouch Jr.? Or Dobby the house elf?" she asked. Professor Snape scowled at her.

"Perhaps it was one of them the first time, or the second, but this time, I'm looking at you, Miss Granger. I know for absolute certain it was you, Miss Granger. Show me your hands."

"My hands, sir?" she asked. Her hands were currently tucked into the pockets of her robes.

"Yes, Miss Granger, your hands. The things you have shoved into your pockets," he demanded. Hermione blinked, but slowly pulled her hands out of her pockets. She held them out in front of her, palms down. The gold bracelet around her wrist hung limply in the air. She smiled thinking about the boy who had given it to her. She could feel Professor Snape getting angrier.

"Flip them over."

"May I ask what my hands have to do with your private supplies, sir?" she asked.

"You may. I coated the handles with a compound that when it comes in contact with human skin, it turns the thief's skin a lovely shade of orange. Now, flip over your hands, Miss Granger, don't try to hide it," he ordered. Hermione sighed.

"You're making a mistake, sir," she said, slowly turning her hands over. Professor Snape's eyes nearly bulged out of his head seeing that there was a not a trace of orange on her skin. He grabbed her left hand flipping it over and over. A sour expression crossed his face as if he was admitting his defeat. Hermione bit back a smile.

"May I go now, sir?" Hermione asked, pulling her hand back. "It's nearly curfew and unless you'd like to write me a note saying why I'm out of bed after hours, I should really be heading back to my dorm," she said. Professor Snape growled, but nodded.

"Go, and if I find it was indeed you, you can expect to be expelled," he stated. Hermione turned, a smile crossing her face as she started walking away from him. It wasn't until she had turned the corner and knew she was completely out of his sight, that she slid the thin flesh colored gloves from her hands. She'd made them to resemble and feel exactly like human flesh. Beneath the gloves, her skin was a garish shade of orange.

She laughed, running down the corridor and slipping into her common room, knowing Fred and George had surely by now come up with something to turn her hands back to their normal color. Orange skin for a bit was a small price to pay for helping them with their jokes and snogging George when no one was looking. She was, after all, one of the least likely suspects.


	92. Hannah

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 1013**

Her milky eyes saw nothing. She'd been blind since birth. There was no fixing it. Several specialists tried, only to fail. By the time she was three, she'd started surpassing what people believed she could do.

She was brilliant, clever, and the fact she saw nothing of the real world didn't hinder her in the slightest. It wasn't until she started elementary school that she fully realized just how different she was.

She'd fought to go to school, fought to be with other children. She soon realized that was a mistake. They were cruel. She wanted to make friends and for a time, she tried doing just that. Every attempt ending up in disaster.

Finally, she gave up on the world of other people, instead throwing herself into learning, into reading everything available. She was labeled antisocial, weird, different.

She ignored these labels and soon added another one – witch. She had no idea if Hogwarts would be any different than the previous schools she'd attended, but magic was a completely new and wondrous subject, one she couldn't turn down learning.

"Hannah, are you sure you want to do this?" her mother asked on the way to the station. "It's been so hard for you before."

"Mum, I need to try this. I know Father would want me to," Hannah argued. Her father had apparently been a wizard, a fact they'd found out when Hannah had gotten her letter. All she knew about her father was he'd been killed in a war. She had never asked questions about his death. It wouldn't have changed anything.

"You're right, Hannah. I'm sure he'd want the best for you," her mum agreed, pulling the car into a parking spot. "Have you got everything?"

"I believe so. I repacked my trunk again this morning. You didn't notice any spell books lying on the floor did you?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, no, I didn't. I hope this is a good experience for you. I don't know how you're going to figure out those books, I couldn't find all of them in braille."

"Mum! I'm sure there have been other blind witches and wizards. The school will surely have something to help me. The more you worry, the hardest you're making it," Hannah stated, getting out of the car. Her mum opened the boot and pulled out Hannah's trunk.

"I don't see any other students with a trunk."

"They're probably already inside," Hannah said, grabbing one of the handles. She and her mum carried the trunk inside. Hannah could hear the bustling of people. People yelling, people laughing. She hoped some of these people would be friendly, that someone would be friendly, that she wouldn't regret her choice to attend Hogwarts. The man who had visited, Professor Flitwick, had promised she would do fine at the school. She only hoped he was right.

"9 and three quarters," her mum's voice stated. "Should be between, right, we have to walk into the wall, wasn't that the instructions?"

"Yes, Mum, through the wall between the two platforms," Hannah repeated. She felt a tug on the trunk and followed it. Suddenly, it felt like everything had changed. She could still hear people laughing and talking, but there was something different about them. The whole atmosphere felt happier somehow.

"The Hogwarts Express," her mum said. Hannah smiled. They'd found the train alright at least.

"Do you need some help?" a male voice asked. Hannah turned her head towards it.

"Yes, please, this is Hannah. She's a first year."

"Oliver, I'm a third year, here, let me help you with that," Oliver said, taking the trunk. Hannah felt the handle she was holding jostle. She pulled her cane from her bag. A quick sweep showed her where Oliver was standing. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Oliver," she stated. She could feel him staring at her.

"Oh, you can't see. Here, take my arm. I'm going to get you on the train," he declared.

"I guess I should be going, here, give me a hug before I leave."

Hannah felt her mum's arms around her. She returned the embrace.

"I'll be fine, Mum, and I promise, I'll write," she added, turning her attention back to Oliver. She felt him take her arm again, leading her towards the crowd.

"What's Hogwarts like?" she asked him as they walked.

"It's great! There's a huge Quidditch pitch, I'm keeper for Gryffindor."

"Quidditch, that's a sport, correct?"

"The best sport! You should come to a game!" Oliver exclaimed. Hannah smiled. She'd never been invited to a game before. She thought about the roar of the crowd, how the air would be full of excitement.

"I will," she said, "I hope your team wins, although, if my house is playing... I might be rooting for them," she laughed.

"You might be in Gryffindor," Oliver commented, causing Hannah to smile.

"We can only hope," she said. Oliver helped her onto the train.

"I've got to go meet up with the rest of my team, talk about strategy for the coming year. Here's an empty compartment."

Hannah felt her way around.

"This is fine," she stated. "Thank you, and I look forward to hearing you play," she commented as she heard Oliver leave. A few seconds later she heard the door swish open again.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'm Hannah."

"Susan. Who was that boy?"

"The that just left? Oliver, he's keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Hannah answered. "He's really nice."

"And cute," Susan added with a giggle. Hannah felt her face flush slightly.  
"I couldn't tell."

"Oh," she heard Susan's voice exclaim. Hannah knew she'd seen the cane, had figured out Hannah was blind. "He has sandy brown hair, lightish side of brown, and he was wearing a set of Quidditch robes already."

Hannah listened as Susan described Oliver in detail. She was right, Hogwarts was going to be amazing if she'd already met a cute guy and this girl who sounded very much like she could easily become Hannah's first best friend.


	93. Fighting Over Ginny

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #5 Mindfulness and Meditation - ******Task #1******\- Write about someone becoming aware of something.**

**Word Count: 756**

"How dare you!" Draco screamed at Harry. "How dare you even think for a moment I would endanger the witch I love," he continued. Harry glared at him. Draco had never thought their old school grudge would carry this far. They'd been out of Hogwarts for two years now. Things had changed so much in that time. Apparently, Harry hadn't/

"Ginny is mine. We've been together for... since forever!" Harry argued, standing on the porch of Malfoy Manor. Draco wasn't even sure how he'd gotten past the wards since he obviously meant harm to someone living there. He would have to double check the spells. Of course, Harry was an auror, and who know what kind of tools they had to get past things such as wards. If that was the case, then Draco was even more angry.

"Potter, wake up. Ginny hasn't been yours in years, she wasn't yours since our sixth year when you broke her heart. Who do you think put the pieces back together? Who do you think she cried to when she woke up screaming because she was certain you were dead and the war was won by the Dark?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. Draco saw his hand curling around his wand. He debated doing the same. He doubted he could outduel Potter. It might also work to his advantage if he was, in fact, unarmed.

"No, she said she would wait for me," Harry stated firmly. Draco remembered Ginny mentioning that, that at one point, she'd admitted she couldn't wait any longer.

"She did wait, she waited shivering and afraid. She waited, and waited, and waited, until the final battle. She saw the oaf carrying your dead body and felt nothing but relief and fear. Relief she no longer had to wait!" Draco yelled. "You put her through hell! And now you're here demanding her back? Why don't we let Ginny decide who she loves and who needs to move on?" he finally suggested, aware that Potter was never going to take his word concerning Ginny.

"Fine, summon her from wherever you've hidden her. I know you've got her locked in one of these rooms."

Draco shook his head. Potter was delusional, he'd give him that at this point.

"She's in the garden out back, drinking tea with Mother and laughing about the idioticy of my father for buying those blasted peacocks," he said. "We can go out there and see her if you're willing to act civil towards her and my mother."

"If you are," Harry countered, following Draco around the house. True to his word, Ginny and Narcissa were sitting at a white wicker table, laughing about something.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, rushing over to her. She looked at him and then over at Draco.

"Harry's here to take you home, if you wish, Ginny," he explained. "He believes I am putting you in danger simply by allowing you to spend time with me, my friends, and my family. He still believes the lot of us to be Death Eaters," he continued. Ginny nodded looking at her ex-boyfriend.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but... I loved you, I'm not sure if I do anymore. I know I love Draco, I know I want to spend my life with him. You... you've hurt me too many times Harry. I can't go with you. I'd like it if you'd leave," Ginny said, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Harry nodded, his hands clenched into fists as he walked past Draco.

"Don't think you've won yet, Malfoy," he hissed. Draco didn't respond, other than to let Harry pass. He was done fighting petty squabbles, he was done letting past grudges interfere with the new life he'd built for himself and Ginny. Seeing his threat didn't accomplish anything, Harry turned as if to say something else, as if to move against Draco. Harry's wand was in his hand, but Ginny was faster on the draw.

"Stupify," she yelled, causing Harry to stop. "Harry, leave before I'm forced to have you reported for trying to attack Draco."

Harry stared at her and turned once again, slinking away from Malfoy Manor. Ginny sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that, Draco, now Narcissa was telling me a story about how you tried to ride one of the peacocks when you were a toddler?"

Draco felt his face flush as he joined his mother and Ginny in the garden gossip, thankful he'd come to see the light before the darkness had destroyed him as it had his father.


	94. Dear Journal (Dron)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**Word count: 737**

Dear Journal,

no one can know the truth. I mean, if anyone found out... things would get messy. People talk so much about how perfect of a couple we would make. I hate the fact everyone keeps pushing us together. I don't like her like that!

There, I finally said it! I do not like Hermione Granger like that! I don't even like Lavender like that! I wish the whole world would just... I don't know, stop putting so much pressure on me to like girls. I like boys! There the truth is finally written on a sheet of parchment in this stupid journal I stole from Percy's room.

It's a miracle I've managed to hide it this long, honestly. Mum's going to beside herself if she ever finds out. She expects us all to marry, settle down, and have huge families. I would love nothing more than a brood of little red heads following me around yelling, "Daddy, daddy," but things don't work like that...just kissing Lavender made me feel gross.

Dear Journal,

Today something extraordinary happened. You know I returned to Hogwarts to finish my schooling, well that was just an excuse to not marry young and make Mum happy. Harry's doing a great job of that with my sister of all people. Never mind about Harry. No, I don't know how I never noticed it before.

Remember Draco Malfoy, who Harry spent all sixth year obsessing over... Well, he might have a point. Draco's different since the war. He's back too, Merlin only knows why. Does it really matter? All that matters is suddenly, he's not quite so...evil. He's actually kind of hot... what am I saying, me and Draco? That will never work! He hates me, hates my family, and he's probably still a complete git.

Dear Journal,

Percy's written me, he wants to make amends with the family. Apparently, he's seen the light now that our side's won. I wrote him back, I told him everything. I have no idea why! He's going to tell Mum! She's going to hate me, or worse, force me to marry Hermione!

Today is the worst day ever, nothing could ever make it better, well, one thing but... just because Draco smiled at me when he handed me the armadillo bile doesn't mean he likes me. Just because his fingers touched mine and lingered... It means nothing because Mum's going to kill me. I wonder if Draco would come to my funeral?

Dear Journal,

Percy's the best brother in whole world! He didn't tell Mum, he didn't tell anyone. He wrote back, telling me about him and Oliver's no longer secret relationship. Mum didn't kill him! Mum was apparently shocked, but neither Percy or Oliver is dead! She's not going to kill me, she'll accept me. I'll wait to tell her, I mean, Percy's just come out. I'll let him have the spotlight for a bit... it's not like I have a boyfriend to show her anyway.

Dear Journal,

Oh my Merlin! Draco's single... Draco's no longer single... I'm dating Draco Malfoy! He likes me, he was afraid to move on me because of his father. His father who is now currently in Azkaban and has no hold on Draco. OMM! He asked me to Hogsmeade after potions, I said yes! Today is the best day ever! Mum's not going to kill and I'm officially dating Draco Malfoy! Coming back to Hogwarts was the best idea ever!

Dear Journal,

Draco kissed me. For a whole minute my brain just completely forgot everything in the world other than the feel of Draco's lips on mine. I think I'm going to ask him home with me for the Christmas Holidays, since now I'm not afraid of Mum knowing the truth. I hope he says yes, I think there's nothing I'd like for Christmas more than to spend it with Draco.

Dear Journal,

he agreed! We're both going to the Burrow for the holiday. I already wrote Mum and told her I'm bringing my boyfriend. She just asked what he liked to eat and if I thought he'd like a Weasley sweater... seeing as he spends most his time in mine, I think he would. I also told her that his favorite colors were black and silver. Draco doesn't care for green amazingly. He does look dashing in black though. This is going to be the best holiday ever.


	95. Unmasked (JamesVernon)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 638**

The Drill Master reached out and grabbed the hood from Stag's head by the antlers. He ripped it off revealing a head of messy black hair and a pair of hazel eyes.

"You? I should have known, it was you, Potter. Of all the people in this whole world, my arch nemesis in costume is my archnemesis in real life life!"

"I'm your archnemesis in real life? I don't even know who you are," James stated, staring at the man before him. He seemed to think about the statement for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Really? Really? Vernon? Really?" he exclaimed as Vernon pulled off his mask. James shook his head.

"All this time, I thought you were just another power like me," James muttered. "I never even thought... Wait, I thought Petunia's cooking was your archnemesis?" he asked. Vernon laughed, a deep belly laugh that made James want to join in. He ended up doing just that.

"It is, remember how last Christmas she tried to make that ham?" Vernon howled, slapping James on the back.

"And she left the plastic on it?" he finished, sending Vernon laughing again. They stood there laughing for a moment before staring at each other.

"Now what? I mean, now that we know each others identities... If you kidnap the person I love most, Petunia will have a fit," James asked. Vernon nodded, thinking, which wasn't something he did too often. It gave him a bit of a headache if he thought too hard about anything. He'd put on the mask to help stamp out the wierdness in the world. Now, he'd finally unmasked the man he'd been trying to destroy all these years. How could he destroy the Stag now? Now when the man was standing unmasked, his hair a mess, his face bruised slightly from their last encounter. Vernon tried to remember if he'd given him that fat lip or if James' lips had always been that plump. He hated to admit he'd always admired how the Stag had managed to evade his moves. He noticed James staring at him.

"What Freak?" he asked.

"Just thinking how it's almost a shame you finally caught me, that our games have to end. I will admit it was fun escaping from you, you almost had me a few times. Remember that time in the old drill factory?"

"Yes, I had you chained up by your ankles, and you bent nearly backwards and picked the lock," Vernon said, a gleam in his eyes thinking about that day.

"Good times, good times," James muttered. "So back to the question, what do we do now? Keep putting on masks and sneaking around trying to catch each other? Hang up our cowls and go back to just hating each other while both secretly wondering how Petunia is going to ruin mashed potatoes?"

"We could... start, well, sneaking around, in maybe... a different way," Vernon said, looking at James, thinking about how just well James' costume fit him, how every little curve was just perfect.

"You mean, you want me to cheat on Lily, the woman I've spent my life chasing, with you?" James asked, staring at Vernon in shock. "I think you must have hit your head during our last fight."

"No, I didn't. I just never realized... just how beautiful you were," he explained. James nodded.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but I'm not into blokes, not even you, Vernon. I admit you're decent looking, but I love my Lily, and I always will."

"I guess that leaves us no choice then, Stag," Vernon stated, pulling his mask back over his head and picking up his large drill. James nodded, sliding his mask back on also.

"Let the games continue then," he laughed, jumping off the rooftop and disappearing into the falling night.


	96. Band (HermioneDraco)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 749**

"I'm done, I don't want to fight with you anymore," Hermione said, throwing her hands in the air as she turned her back to the stage.

"Hermione, please, I'm sorry. It's just... I know you like your song and all, but it's just not the right direction for the band."

"Then what is the right direction, Ron? What's the right direction for Gryffindor, you tell me, because lately, you and Harry... well, everything I've written or come up with, it's not right. So tell me, what's the right direction?" she asked.

"It's um... kind of hard to describe?" Ron offered. Hermione fought the urge to take the nearest cord and wrap it around Ron's neck.

"In other words, it's about Lavender, isn't it? You want to replace me with her, don't you? That's why you've been pushing me out?"

"Hermione, 'Mione, Lavender is, she's um kind of-" Ron started to say. Hermione held up a hand to stop him.

"She's prettier than me, she's got a better voice than me, she's the one who the record labels will fall in love with and then Gryffindor will sign a contract and make you all famous? I get it, I know when I'm not wanted. I do still have rights to a third of those songs, so I'm going to be making sure you don't violate the copyright law on them. Have a good life, Ron. I hope you and Lavender break up in spectacular fashion and the tabloids have a field day dragging both your names through the mud," Hermione cried as she shoved open the rear door of the stage they'd been using for practice. She didn't let the tears spill until she was about a block way. She leaned against a building, feeling the cool brick against the thin fabric of her jacket. She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She'd always known she wasn't a great beauty, that her real talent laid in her voice and her writing skills. She bit back a snort as she thought about how she'd almost done it with Ron. How she'd almost given into temptation on their last tour. What a stupid move on her part. Now, she was glad she'd kept her innocence where Ron Weasley was concerned.

"I don't need him, I don't need anyone,"she muttered, taking a few steps forward, her eyes staring straight ahead of her. "I'm good enough, I can find someone else, find another band that... that won't just toss me aside," she added. A slight smirk played on her face as she realized she'd just recently read an article about Malfoy's band, Slytherin, losing its lead singer. She'd always hated Pansy, but the fact her leaving might have given her a perfect opening, didn't escape her. She stopped by her flat just long enough to clean up her face, change her clothes, and pull the address from the tidy stack of papers on her desk. With a smile, she strolled into the studio, watching as everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?" the receptionist asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for Mr. Draco Malfoy, is he here?" she asked, her voice sounding completely sweet, her tone light and fluffy, one would never know she'd just been sobbing her eyes out.

"I'll have to see if he has time to see you, just a moment."

Hermione nodded, letting the woman do her job. A few moments later, Hermione found herself standing in front of Draco.

"You're here because?" he asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

"Ron's a git, he's got a new singer, Lavender Brown. I heard you might be looking for a vocalist?" she offered. He looked her over, causing her heart to pound. She reminded herself she was here about a job, not about the fact she'd had a long time crush on the man.

"Very well, rehearsal is at five, at the Starlight Room, be there on time or don't bother showing up," Draco stated. Hermione nodded, flashing him a smile. Her mind was already writing lyrics about being unwanted by a man and then finding what she only hoped would be her happily ever after.

After all, Slytherin was a much better band than Gryffindor anyway, it most certainly helped their front man was beyond gorgeous. She knew she'd be there on time, knew once Draco heard her harmonize with him, that everything would be perfect. She'd have found her real place and Ron could have his little trollop.


	97. Shopping( Luna Neville Ginny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word count: 802**

It was Tuesday. Tuesday was the day the second hand shop on High Street got new items in. Tuesday was the day Ginny, Neville and Luna visited the muggle clothing shop. It was the day where they didn't talk about magic, didn't talk about the war, and pretended everything was perfect. They walked from the flat the three of them shared. Ginny got to the door first and scampered inside, grabbing the first thing to catch her sparkling brown eyes.

"How does it really look?" Ginny asked, twirling around in a tan leather jacket she'd picked up off a nearby rack. It was hideous, with a long fringe hanging from the bottom. Neville and Luna exchanged a glance debating if they should tell Ginny the truth. Finally Neville opened his mouth.

"Since we're all friends here..."

"Best friends, I would say," Luna added. Neville nodded at her.

"I would say that," he agreed. Ginny rolled her eyes. In other words the tan leather jacket looked horrible on her. She bit back a smirk as she looked over at Luna.

"Lovers maybe?" she asked, giving Luna a huge smile. Luna's face flushed.

"Uh. Time will tell," she stuttered, blushing slightly as Neville watched the two witches. He'd only come shopping with them because, well, he wasn't sure. He liked spending time with the both of them, even when they weren't flirting back and forth, pretending they weren't. He wondered if he'd ever feel that way about someone, if someday, he might find someone that would flirt back and forth with him. He had a feeling that if he did find someone like that, he'd probably not even notice they were flirting until they'd grown frustrated with him and left.

"What about you, Neville," Ginny asked, batting her eye lashes at him. "Ever think of you and me together?" she laughed. He shook his head quickly. There was no way a girl like Ginny Weasley would be interested in a boy like him. They had nothing in common, other than the fact they were both at every single Harpies game. Ginny playing and Neville there to cheer her on. Luna usually came too in an outrageous hat. It only made things more exciting, she claimed.

"I... I think you'd look good in this," he stammered, grabbing the nearest garment and holding it out. Luna and Ginny burst out laughing and Neville looked down at what he was holding. It was the same tan jacket Ginny had just put back on the rack.

"I'll take that as a yes to the jacket then," she said, laughing as she slid it back on. It was still hideous, but suddenly for some reason, on Ginny, it looked amazing. Luna nodded, grabbing Neville's hand and leading him to the men's department of the shop. Ginny grabbed a mustard colored scarf from a nearby display and wrapped it around her neck as she walked.

"Your turn, Neville!" Luna squealed happily, rummaging through the racks in search of the perfect thing for Neville. Ginny joined her after a moment finding a paisley shirt. She held it up to get Luna and Neville's attention.

"What about this?"

"Ohh, I like it! The blue will really bring out your eyes, Neville," she stated, handing it to him. He took it wordlessly, entered the dressing room, and stepped out wearing the shirt. Luna and Ginny looked him up and down, nodding. He turned and caught his reflection in the mirror. The shirt did bring out his eyes. He could see Ginny and Luna standing behind him watching him.

"I agree, that just leaves you, Luna," he said, changing back into his own shirt.

"Find me the perfect thing, Neville," Luna teased as she watched Neville and Ginny combing the racks. Finally Neville held up a pair of pink jeans. Luna blinked, but tried them on, as was the rules of the game. Surprisingly, they fit perfectly. She stepped out and twirled for her friends, her more the friends, and giggled as they oohed and ahhed over them.

"I guess that's everything then?" she asked. Neville and Ginny nodded, taking one last look around to make sure there was nothing else at the second hand shop that was catching their attention.

"Looks like, hey, Luna, Ginny, why don't you just go home and I'll grab us something for lunch?" Neville suggested as they walked to the counter to pay for their items.

"Sure, just not Thai again," Ginny answered. Luna nodded.

"Sounds good, we'll see you there," she said, as they paid and started parting ways. Luna leaned over and gave Neville a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed brightly as he watched the two witches he lived with, maybe loved, walk back towards their home. Maybe he wasn't so clueless after all.


	98. In Books Solace (HermioneMyrtle)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 643**

Hermione found it tempting to skip classes, to just stop going all together, anything to stop hearing the whispers about her. Ron hadn't been whispering last time, the whole class had heard him and laughed. She tried to push their voices from her mind. She hated hearing them. Part of her wanted to just quit, do anything to end the emotional pain.

"She's a nightmare."

"A bossy know it all."

"Who'd want to be friends with someone like that?"

She'd found crying didn't help much, but hiding at least then they weren't teasing her, saying horrible things about her, she had tried hiding in the loo on the first floor, but someone had found her and started asking questions. She hadn't wanted to answer them.

In the library was a good place to hide, but they found her anyway and teased her for loving books. She'd been teased at her muggle school too for the same reasons. She couldn't help that she was smart, that her mind was a few steps ahead of everyone.

She had gone looking for a new place to hide. She remembered hearing about other loos in the school. She'd chosen the one that was always flooded. She didn't know or care why. She just knew no one would look for her there.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice asked. She looked over and blinked. She'd seen the ghosts at the beginning of term feast. This girl was obviously a ghost. She was transparent blue with glasses and long brown hair.

"Making it stop," she finally said.

"The teasing? I used to get teased. Olive Hornby was the worst! I used to haunt her you know, even showed up at her wedding. She deserved it. It's her fault I'm dead, after all."

"Really?" Hermione asked, curious despite herself. The ghost girl nodded.

"Really! She was teasing me about my glasses again and I ran in here to cry, just like you're doing and then I looked up and there was this huge pair of yellow eyes! And then, I died!"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, they screamed when they found my body and shut down the school!"

"Wow. What did the eyes belong to?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I never did figure that out, but it came from over there," she said, pointing to the sinks. Hermione walked over and looked at them, seeing the small snake on the tap, her eyes widened.

"There's a snake on here, weird. So you died here, in this room?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I died right here."

"And do you like it in here?"

"No one bothers me."

"But it must be boring, isn't it? There's no books in here."

The ghost girl wrinkled her nose and glared at Hermione.

"I can't pick up things, so I can't read books anymore!" she cried. Hermione rushed over and tried to put an arm around her. It passed straight through.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'm new to the magic world and I had no idea! I could help you with that? I mean, I could turn the pages for you and we could read together, it would be nice to have a friend who doesn't think reading is stupid."

"A friend? You want to be friends with me?"

"Sure! Why not? We're both kind of different, people pick on us, and we both like to read, so why not? I'm Hermione by the way, what's your name?"

"Myrtle."

"Ohh, I like it! Come on, if we move fast enough, we can get to the library before curfew and pick out a few books we can read. We don't have to stay there," Hermione added, seeing the look on her new friend's face. "We can bring the books back here!"

"Alright, let's go," Myrtle agreed, following Hermione out of the loo without looking back.


	99. Birds

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 608**

Hagrid brought his blade over the piece of wood in his hand. Little slivers of the wood fell to the ground as he carved out the basic shapes. He'd taken up whittling once he'd been expelled. He'd needed something to do with his large hands since he could no longer use his wand.

He'd gotten decent enough at it, having whittled a whistle that let out something resembling a note. He'd even managed to carve a handle for his umbrella that now hid the pieces of his broken wand. Sometimes they still worked, but don't tell anyone that.

Now, he was working on his biggest project. This one too was for someone else, someone he hoped to impress with his skills with a knife and piece of fallen tree branch. Poppy Pomfrey had always been kind enough to him.

She'd let out that she liked birds- song birds especially. She liked to listen to them singing as she wrapped bandages, prepared tonics, and fixed up the multitude of students who came through her infirmary every day.

Hagrid hadn't planned on making the piece, but he'd come across a branch that had come down in the latest round of thunderstorms. It was willow, a soft and pale wood, one that would look amazing carved and sealed with a lacquer.

He smiled as he'd brought the branch home and started working on it. He sat in front of his cabin, knife in hand, working as he watched Fang chase the gnomes who kept trying to get into his pumpkin patch. Buckbeak had always been good about keeping the pest away.

He missed Buckbeak, but the hippogriff was long gone at this point. He'd set him free during the battle and he hadn't returned. Hagrid understood, but at the same time, he did miss the beast. Maybe it was for the best he hadn't returned.

The branch was nearly finished being carved now. It was still in a branch shape, only half of it was now carved to look like song birds sitting on a branch. Hagrid was hoping Filius could enchant them to sing for Poppy. He had a feeling she would enjoy that a lot. He set the piece down, studying it. His skills had gotten better with practice. The birds now looked very much like the real thing, right down to the feathers on the tips of their wings. He picked up the piece and headed to the castle. Filius should be free at this hour to see about enchanting it.

Poppy blinked as she looked at the lumpy package on her desk. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with cream colored twine. She hadn't been expecting anything today. Slowly, she unwrapped it, her eyes widening in shock as she beheld the beautifully whittled piece before her. It was six birds, she could even tell which kind they were, sitting on a branch.

Each one had it's little beak open. She smiled as she saw a note fall from the package. She immediately recognized the handwriting. Hagrid. He really was a sweet man, at least when he wasn't trying to breed dangerous creatures. She made a note to see if he wanted to have tea the next day.

If he'd taken all the time to make this, then maybe she could make a bit of time to get to know him even better. She'd just finished hanging the piece on the wall when it started chirping, announcing the hour. That sealed it, she would speak with Rubeus Hagrid that very evening and invite him to tea. She was not going to take no for an answer.


	100. Woven (GinnySirius) death

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 644**

**Warning: character death, mentions of murder**

Ginny was nearly out the door when she remembered the bracelet. She was already late, in a rush, and didn't think anyone would notice or care. She didn't turn back around. That was probably her first mistake of the day. She never went anywhere without that bracelet.

The second came when she didn't manage to dodge a bludger hit by her teammate. It struck her elbow, shattering the bone into splinters and effectively putting her on the injured list for the rest of the season. The Harpies had stood a good chance of at least going to the finals this year. Now, all of that was over.

While she was sitting there in pain, pretending she wasn't about to pass out, her fingers curled around her naked wrist wishing she had remembered to grab it. It had been the one thing she and Sirius had created together. It was one of the few things she had to remind her of their time together, before he'd been murdered. Ginny didn't like to think about that night, almost two years ago.

They'd been enjoying a dinner she'd made, chicken with carrots and bread. There had been a knock on the door. Sirius had gotten up to get it, joking that it was probably Harry needing something, or one of Ginny's family. Her mum had been coming around a lot lately, asking when she and Sirius were going to start their family.

There had been a loud 'bang', some screaming, a loud 'thud'. Ginny had rose from her seat, ready to fight. She heard the door slam, feet running. She'd run as fast as she could, her feet getting caught in the chair leg. She'd been too late. Sirius had died in her arms, the taste of his lips lingering on hers.

Ginny pulled herself from thoughts. No, she couldn't think about it now. Right now, she wanted to get her arm fixed, get herself back on her broom, and force herself to only think about the good times. There had been so many good times between them. She smiled.

Sirius had been so nervous asking her father for permission to marry her. He'd changed his clothes about ten times, finally settling on a nice pair of ash grey slacks and a pale blue shirt. Ginny loved him in that color. That shirt, after it had finally worn out, had been the first strand in the woven bracelet.

The second had been a strip of the short black dress she'd worn on their first date, when everyone had said he was too old for her and the witch at the restaurant had accidentally mistaken Sirius for Ginny's father. It had been the best and worst date of all times.

There had been other occasions, bits of fabric removed from various important articles of clothing. Each strand of fabric was braided with the others, creating a memory she always wore on her wrist. Now, today, her mind kept replaying those memories, her fingers tracing where the bracelet should have sat. She should have gone back. She should have grabbed it. Who cared if it would have made her late?

"Mrs. Black? I'm here to attend your arm?" the team's healer finally stated, pulling Ginny from her thoughts once again.

"Great, thank you," she said, holding it out. She could feel the bones shift reconnecting, the pain was worth the fix.

"It's as healed as I can make it. It's going to take some time to heal completely."

Ginny nodded, she'd known this was going to put her out for a bit.

"Thank you," she whispered, glad she was healed, that she could finally go back home and put the bracelet on her wrist, where it rightly belonged. Maybe then, the memories, good and bad could stay in the braided fabric strands and not torment her in her mind.


	101. Trolls (GinnySirius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 663**

**Warning: mentions assumed pedophilia, unhealthy relationship, and internet trolls**

"I swear, is that all they fucking care about?" Ginny yelled, slamming the lap top closed. She opened it to make sure she hadn't accidentally broken the screen, and then shut it again. Sirius poked his head into the room they called their office. He was wearing nothing more than a blush colored frilly apron and a pair of matching silk pants. He was also barefoot. Ginny glanced over at him. He was the host of a youtube cooking show called the Almost Naked Chef. She was currently a blogger who talked about Quidditch, life, and everything else.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, noticing the upset look on his wife's face.

"People," Ginny answered, glaring at the laptop behind her.

"What did they say now?" he asked, crossing the room. Ginny sighed and opened the machine back up. It hummed as she entered the password.

"Read for yourself," she muttered, turning it to face him. He peered down at the screen, his smile turning into a frown and then into a straight line of rage.

"They think you're promoting pedophilia by being married to a man twice your age?" he asked, as if unable to believe it.

"Yup. They also say you're a pedo and that you're abusing me but I'm too stupid to realize it. Also, they say I'm glorifying unhealthy relationships because of our age difference. Never mind the fact I was twenty when you asked me out, never mind the fact we didn't get married for two years, never mind the fact we're both adults and they're all idiots," Ginny stated. Sirius shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Red. I didn't realize people would still be hung up on all of this. I mean, we've been married almost three years now."

"I know, maybe having a Quidditch blog was a bad idea. I just thought, that you know, people would love to hear about the game from a current player."

"I'm sure they do! I mean, your play by plays of the games are fascinating!"

"You're just saying that because you're my husband. Don't you have problems with your viewers? I mean, you are standing in the kitchen cooking mostly naked..."

"Most my viewers are desperate housewives looking for eye candy," Sirius answered. "The only thing I have to worry about is jealous husbands," he answered, sitting down in the chair next to Ginny.

"Should I even bother doing this any more? I mean, I'm so sick of these people. It makes me just want to give up writing, give up playing Quidditch even, I mean..." Ginny blinked back tears. Sirius pulled her over to him.

"Red, ignore them. They're a bunch of gits. You have a real talent for both playing and writing about the game you love. How about you put the computer away for a bit, stay off the feeds and help me make dinner?"

"You'll allow me into your kitchen?" Ginny asked, wide-eyed.

"As long as you follow the rules," Sirius joked. Ginny smirked.

"You mean as long I'm not wearing any unnecessary clothing?" she asked, nodding to Sirius' current outfit.

"Exactly, so, I was thinking, we could bake something sweet, chocolate? Remus said it always made things better? I personally found fire whiskey helped a bit more, but..."

"What about a fire whiskey lava cake?" Ginny asked, her eyes sparkling at the idea.

"Ohh, that sounds perfect! I think I have just the recipe to alter for that. So, want to help me, Red?"

"Am I going to be on camera for all your lonely little viewers?" she asked.

"Only if you want to be. Hey, that could be a great way to show your little trolls that our marriage is perfectly fine and healthy?" he joked. Ginny burst out laughing as she hit him with a pillow.

"Fine, but maybe just this once," she agreed, stripping down to her bra and knickers, both a lovely shade of lime green and followed her husband to the kitchen.


	102. Unplanned (RonPansy)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 617**

"Stop talking and listen for a moment!" Pansy screamed, throwing yet another soft toy at Ron's head. She had just returned from an appointment with her mediwitch. Ron hadn't been able to attend because of work. It was supposed to just be a routine appointment. Things hadn't gone quite as planned as he'd discovered when he'd walked into their house. It had taken nearly half an hour to get Pansy to stop just screaming and actually use her words.

"What's there to listen to? You shrieking like a deranged harpy?" he asked, catching the toy and setting it aside. He wondered when they'd bought a stuffed owl for their future child. He didn't remember buying that particular animal.

"Ron!" Pansy exclaimed, wondering how her husband could be so calm.

Ron laughed, shaking his head. He'd learned how to deal with Pansy's outbursts fairly quickly into their dating and then marriage.

"Pans, calm down. It's not the end of the world. We'll just have to figure out a few more details, and then everything will be fine," he promised. Pansy glared at him, her mascara and eye shadow having run down her cheeks from crying. Ron, now sure she was out of ammo, crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his jumper, sniffling loudly.

"It's just... we had everything planned out. We have the perfect name! We had everything just right and now... now they tell us we'll have to change everything?"

"You knew twins ran in my family, Pans."

"The stupid healers said there was only one heartbeat!" Pansy snapped, raising her head. Ron managed to pull her face to his and kissed her.

"They were wrong, but we can make this work. For all we know, the second one might be a girl?"

"True, but then the nursery would be the wrong color," Pansy sniffed. She'd grown up in a home where everything meant something. Every little splash of color was perfectly placed for a reason. The furniture was arranged to promote health and wellness, as well as be astetically pleasing. Ron's haphazard approach to putting things where ever, his nonexistent caring about how things looked, as long as he liked it, had been difficult for her at first. She'd spent almost the whole first night in their new place rearranging the furniture.

"Pansy, green's never the wrong color. Remember? It promotes wealth and health? Our babies will be healthy and wealthy in the love we will give them, no matter what," Ron promised. Pansy blinked.

"Wait, you actually paid attention when I talked about the colors I'd chosen and why?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did. I may not believe in most of it, but it's important to you and therefore, I will at least try to understand. Now, the crib is big enough for two newborns, we can buy them separate beds as they grow. Or one can sleep in the bassinet in the living room, give them some distance from the start?"

"You're right," Pansy whispered, staring into her husband's brown eyes. "They are going to grow up so loved," she smiled, kissing Ron as he held her, thinking about what this new information meant for his future and the future of his family. He knew his mum would want to know the names they'd selected as soon as possible to start on the newest Weasley twins' first set of Weasley jumpers. For now, being there for his wife, not matter how trivial the reason for her freak outs were, was the most important thing in the world to Ron. He would always be there for Pansy, no matter what life threw at them.


	103. Crying (Pansy Astoria)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: contains mentions of bigotry, prejudice**

**Word Count: 934**

Pansy had at first thought she was imagining things. The crying at night seemed to disappear as suddenly as it started. Once she had almost gotten out of bed to investigate, but instead the sound had seemingly vanished. Pansy had chalked it up to a weird dream and gone back to sleep. Tonight, she was sure she heard it again, this time, she raised her head, listening closer than she had ever listened to anything before.

There was someone crying, but she could tell it wasn't coming from her dorm. It was echoing down the pipes that lead to the lake. Pansy grabbed her robe, slid it on over her pyjamas and slipped out of the girls' dorm. The common room was empty. The sound was fainter here, being further from the pipes.

She debated going back to her bed, but part of her knew she had to find out who was crying. Someone might be hurt! Pansy knew she didn't really care if someone was hurt, well, maybe a little if not to make it worse. She'd heard the things they said about her. They said she didn't care about anything or anyone, save Draco Malfoy.

They said she was stupid, that she only cared about money and status. That might have been true once upon a time, before the Dark Lord had risen to power. She still pretended those things mattered, she had to. It was nothing more than a matter of survival.

Pansy knew if anyone found out the truth about her, about her family, about her real deep dark secret, they would use it against her. Pansy hadn't seen her sister in nearly ten years. Ori had been different from birth, never crying, never interacting with the family the way she should. Pansy had been six when Ori was born, a mistake, her father had said. Ori didn't have magic.

They waited and waited for it manifest. It never did, at least not by the time Ori was seven. By that point, it was clear she wasn't ever going to be the same as everyone else. She did things different, didn't speak, twirled her hands in strange ways.

Pansy had loved Ori, that was part of the reason her family had waited until Pansy was away at Hogwarts to rid themselves of the girl. Pansy didn't know what had happened to Ori, no one would tell her anything, only that it was no longer a problem, that the blood line taint would never be discovered.

That was the moment Pansy's heart had become hard. That was the moment she had stopped caring about anyone or anything. Everything, everyone, she cared about disappeared, vanished. She'd thought throwing herself at Draco would change that, he didn't care about her, she didn't care about him, but he'd tossed her aside in the end.

Pansy pulled herself from these thoughts as she continued to follow the sound, the faint echo of someone crying. The sound finally started to increase in volume. Pansy hurried, hoping to catch the person before they stopped their midnight sobbing.

She had finally reached the source, an abandoned classroom. The door was ajar and Pansy took a deep breath before gently nudging it open. She didn't want to frighten the person inside. She didn't want to have them think she was a threat. She wasn't. She wasn't even sure why she's followed the sound this far, she decided to blame it on curiosity.

Sitting in the corner of the classroom, knees folded to her chest, her arms were wrapped around herself. Pansy was sure she'd never seen this girl before.

"Hello?" she called softly, not sure how to act. She wasn't the sort that people found comforting. They always found her brown eyes too full of malice, her smirky smile not caring. She couldn't help how she looked. The girl raised her head, looking towards Pansy.

"Um, hi? I'm sorry? I can leave?" she whispered, scampering to her feet. Pansy shook her head and slowly crossed the room.

"Don't, I heard you crying, and I wanted... I wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm Pansy," she stated, looking at the girl's robes. They were decorated in black and yellow. The girl must have been sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Astoria. I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone could hear me."

Pansy sat down on the floor next to the girl. Something about her reminded her of Ori, maybe it was how young she looked, maybe it was her red rimmed eyes, or the quirky little missing stripe on her left eyebrow.

"Why are you crying?"

"I... I'm cursed, apparently. It skipped so many generations, it manifested in me. I'm doomed and they don't want a doomed child," Astoria stated, wringing her hands slightly. Pansy's eyes watched her movements, so similar to ones she'd seen Ori make. Rage boiled in her chest. Her family had abandoned Ori for being different and here, this girl, maybe the same as Ori, was facing the same thing. She gently wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"I'm here, I'm not leaving because you're doomed," Pansy stated, the urge to protect this girl growing stronger. Yes, she was a sixth year Slytherin. Yes, this girl was everything she was supposed to despise, but she knew right now, right here, Astoria was in her protection. She hadn't been there to save Ori, but she would keep Astoria safe, no matter what.

"Really?" Astoria asked, curling against Pansy.

"Really," Pansy vowed, holding Astoria as the exhausted girl fell asleep leaning against her, finally having found someone who cared.


	104. Wonderful (GinnyPansy)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #7 Cosmology ******Task #2********:****** write a rare dark/light pairing. Must have less than 300 fics**** \- Pansy/Ginny 185 fics**

**Word count: 751**

"Wonderful," Ginny muttered under her breath. Her day had been anything but if she was being honest. Lately it seemed like the bad days were outnumbering the good ones. Today had started out bad. She'd managed to oversleep, missed her first class, forgotten to get something to eat, and now, her head was spinning.

She closed her eyes trying to get the sensation of being in a tornado. She leaned against the wall, slowly sinking to the floor, her head in her hands. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Why had she stayed up so late last night? It wasn't as if the essay couldn't have waited to a sane hour to be finished. It wasn't as if she really needed to worry about her grade in charms. If she'd turned it in as is, she would have probably had an A.

"You know, you make a pretty ugly doorstop, Weaslette," a voice commented. Ginny slowly lifted her head and found herself staring at Pansy Parkinson. She didn't know the girl personally, since they weren't in the same year.

"I'm not trying to be a doorstop, Pugface," Ginny snapped, knowing that's what her brother called Pansy.

"Well, you're being one. What? You have to sit outside the classroom in hopes that someone will take pity on you and speak to you?"

"You're speaking to me, so I guess it worked," Ginny snapped, wishing her head would stop pounding. Pansy frowned, an expression that Ginny found amusing.

"Fine, maybe I am, it's not like I'm desperate for attention like you," Pansy replied, but her voice had lost some of its venom.

"Want to take a seat, or do you enjoy giving me a look at your nose hairs?" Ginny asked, nodding to the spot on the floor next to her. She didn't trust herself to stand up, the world was still spinning and she realized she was starting to feel a little flush. She remembered now that a good amount of her housemates were out sick with the flu. Had she managed to catch it?

"I do not have nose hair!" Pansy exclaimed, flopping down dramatically next to Ginny.

"I call them as I see them," Ginny retorted. Pansy glanced over at the Gryffindor girl, noticing her slightly glazed eyes.

"You're delirious then, probably because you're feverish and pretending you're not. You know, you're not half as stupid as everyone claims, you would have made a good Slytherin."

"Hat almost did," Ginny admitted, starting to shiver a little. Pansy frowned.

"You should go the infirmary, Weaslette," she commented, watching Ginny.

"Would if I could, Pugface. Standing makes the whole room go wonky. Any chance you want to help a girl out? I promise I don't bite," Ginny added, snorting.

"I should just leave you here, you know that, let Potter or one of your idiot brothers come deal with you."

"But...?" Ginny asked, her voice taking on a slightly sing songy tone the Pansy couldn't bring herself to resist.

"But if you pass out and hit your head, well, I don't want my good name tarnished," Pansy finished, standing back up. She pulled Ginny to her feet, wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist and started walking her down the hallway. She could feel the heat radiating from Ginny.

"You know, you're really not a pug face, you're face is too pwetty," Ginny commented as they walked. Pansy ignored her. The girl was most certainly not lucid. The fever had taken what she called a mind. They finally reached the infirmary, Ginny having been hitting on Pansy most of the trip.

"There, you're here. I've got class, have fun explaining how you almost kissed me to whatever boy you're shagging up with at the moment," Pansy stated, handing Ginny off to Madame Promfrey. Ginny burst out lauging.

"Not shagging any boys right now, wouldn't mind you though?"

Pansy rolled her brown eyes and scurried off, the feel of Ginny's skin against hers lingering on her mind. She'd check on Weaslette tomorrow, see if she'd come to her senses. It wasn't like she liked the girl, mind you, but feverish people and drunk people had one thing in common, they said what they felt, their true feelings. Pansy couldn't help but harbor a smidgen of hope that maybe, just maybe, the feelings Weaslette had been confessing hadn't been some delusion brought on by her fever. It had been a long time since someone had liked Pansy for being Pansy.


	105. My Butterfly (RonPansy)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #7 Transfiguration - ******Task #1: ******Transformation: Write about someone undergoing a change (this can be emotional, physical—whatever you'd like).**

**Word Count: 665**

Pansy lifted up another slab of castle wall, throwing it into the pile with the rest. Right now, clearing a solid path, seeing what was salvageable and what wasn't the current task. She had volunteered to help rebuild Hogwarts out of both a sense of duty and remorse.

She knew she wasn't directly responsible for any of this, that it had been the Death Eaters, but she would have been lying to herself if she didn't admit that in a year or so, she might have been at least somewhat inclined, well forced, to take the Mark.

She stretched, her tank top sliding up revealing the butterfly tattoo on her lower back. Pansy reached down to fix her shirt when someone grabbed her hand. She turned to find Ron standing directly behind her. She smiled slightly thinking about the time she'd danced with Ron at some party, maybe it had been Slughorn's?

"You're staring," she stated, pulling her shirt back down and covering the purple wings.

"You're my butterfly," Ron whispered, tracing his fingers over Pansy's lips. She gave him a slight smile. She couldn't help but feel the way her heart pounded in her chest. Once upon a time, Ron had been given advice that he'd find true love if he followed the butterflies.

It had been a joke then, they'd almost dated, but things had gotten in the way. Now, she was face to face with him again, nothing stopping either of them. Pansy wasn't with the Slytherins who had refused to return. Ron wasn't with his friends who thought all snakes were evil. It was just the two of them.

"I'm not a butterfly, Ron," she commented. "It's just an image on my back, that's all. I'm nothing like some winged creature."

"You are, you started as one thing. You were a stuck up snake who delighted in causing pain. Now, you're something different. You came back. You're trying to make amends for who the world thinks you. You're so much stronger, so much more than what you were before. You became something so bright, so amazing," Ron stated, tilting Pansy's face up and kissing her.

She almost kissed him back. She wanted to, but could she do it, could she act on these feelings she'd hidden before. She was so tired of being judged for who everyone thought she should be. Slowly, she gave in, letting her lips mingle with Ron's. It was a moment of pure bliss.

"Why?" she asked, breaking the kiss. It hurt to do so, but she had to know why. She had to know if he honestly wanted to pursue this now. Her feelings for him hadn't changed, but she had. "Why now? We both know it couldn't work then, why now?" she asked.

Ron nodded.

"I know, I had a lot of growing up to do too, Pansy. I think, maybe part of what was holding me back then was that back then, the stupid colors we wore meant something. We were led to believe they meant something."

"Are you saying you don't think that our houses define us anymore?" Pansy asked, wondering just how freeing it would be to no longer care about that part of herself, the Slytherin part of her.

"Yes," Ron whispered. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Pansy, I know I should have said something years ago, should have realized this before the world turned upside down, but would you consider, you know, giving me a second chance?" Ron asked, looking hopefully at Pansy.

She blinked, biting her lower lip, a strand of her blue black hair falling across her face. Ron reached out and tucked it behind her ear.

"Sure, why not?" she answered after a moment. "Why don't we head to the Hog's Head and grab some drinks?" she suggested, ignoring the hustle and bustle around them. Ron nodded, letting her take his arm and lead him from the remains of the place they had both once called home.


	106. Innocent (GinnyHarry) Poem

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word count: 404**

Innocent

a small smile, hidden behind the tears

a small gesture, lost in the crowded station

one still innocent to the ways of the world

one hurt beyond repair searching for his place in this new world

a year betwixt them

a year for him to start to find his way

a year for her to wonder, to dream

of what would happen when she met him.

A chance meeting

early morning

car gone, beds empty

she's glad she's not in trouble

she's irked they didn't invite her

to save the object of her affection

a small crush

makes talking impossible as she

darts from the table with only a

squeak.

Crowded streets

crowded shops

she knows money is tight

and books expensive

she knows the man standing before the crowd

is one everyone looks to

but she doesn't have eyes for him

isn't interested in his deeds in saving the world

no the object of her affection

has dark hair

a small scar

and eyes the color of a pickled toad

she wonders if he realizes how she feels

if only she could find the words

those words come back to bite her

why did she think sending him a

Valentine was so brilliant

why is everything falling apart around her?

The book whispers, calling to her at night

keeping her from sleeping, only she does

sleep, with horrid nightmares and blood on her hands

when she awakens.

Who killed the chickens?

Why are there feathers in her hair?

She longs to confess, knows he could save her

he saved the world after all.

But no, she stays silent

tries to rid herself of the book

she knows it's the book, there's something

dark about it, something wrong about it

Now he has it! No, no, no!

She can't let him become like her

he is still innocent in the ways of

witchcraft and wizardry

no, she tries, fails, succeeds

to get the book back, now it's

her again waking up screaming

It's her again going down the dark

shoot into oblivion.

She wakes in his arms,

a large red bird screaming, singing

overhead.

"I've got you," he's whispering as he carries

her from the wreckage of her first year

a year she'll never forget

a year that changed things forever

cementing the way her heart feels

for the boy who lived,

the boy who saved her

the boy she'll always love.


	107. Routine (GinnySirius)

Ginny stretched her body, reaching her fingers to the toes on her outstretched leg. She heard a small 'pop' come from her back. Sighing, she pulled her leg to herself and stretched out the other one. Flexibility was important in life, especially in Quidditch. She remembered last night's practice, stretched across the broom, trying to get the quaffle.

Having finished her stretches, Ginny turned to the next part of her work out routine. She jogged in pace for five minutes, working up a sweat. She had to get better if she wanted to make the team proud. She had had to earn her place. She was good, but there would always be someone better.

From jogging, she slowed to walking the width of the room, her heart pounding in her chest as she moved. This was the second slowest part of the work out. From walking, she finally headed outside. The cool morning air caught her skin. The last part of this was always her favorite. There was only so much she could do on the ground.

"Accio," she stated, the broom flying to her outstretched hand. The handle felt natural in her hands. Everything about the broom felt perfect. She'd balanced it to her desire, gotten the best broom she could.

There was something to be said about being married to a man with money. She didn't care about that, but it was a nice perk sometimes. She took to the sky, made a lazy circuit of the property, diving down to the small pond on the Northern edge.

The ducks squawked at her angrily. She only laughed. She did a series of flips, of drops, making sure to keep in control at all times. This, to Ginny, was the hardest part of the routine. The precision she needed to use to execute the moves, the wisdom to know when not to do something, when a move was too risky either because of the weather or her own body telling her not to.

Finally, exhausted, but smiling, Ginny circled back to the house landing next to the porch.

"There you," Sirius stated, standing on the porch watching Ginny swoop down.

"You know I like my routine," she commented, giving her husband a quick kiss. After the war, Sirius had finally gotten that pardon he deserved, had been declared a war hero from the first war, and he and Ginny had settled down, at least for now.

"I do, I also know by the time you're finished, you're starving. I made bacon pancakes, with orange juice, and eggs," he stated, opening the door for Ginny. She smiled as she stepped inside their home, left her broom by the front door, and happily sat down to eat breakfast with the man who not only encouraged, but also understood her dedication.


	108. Sirius' Offer (GinnySirius)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #8 Home Economics - ******Task #4:******Basic Home Maintenance: Write about trying to take care of a problem.**

**Word Count: 661**

"Red, it can't be that bad," Sirius commented, leaning against the wall outside the loo. Him and Ginny had been getting dressed up to attend yet another ministry ball. This one was themed Winter Wonderland. Ginny had bought the dress for it several months ago.

"Yes, it can!" Ginny yelled through the door. "I look like a beached whale in a sparkly blue dress," she whined. Sirius shook his head.

"You look beautiful," he stated. He should have known this would happen. He should have secretly gone out and found the dress in a larger size, or tried to cast a charm on it, anything to keep Ginny from having the breakdown she was having now. The list of things he should have, could have done, ran through his mind. He'd completely managed to forget about all of them before now.

"You're lying! I'm horrid," Ginny replied. Sirius could hear her pacing the loo, could hear her heels clicking against the ice blue tile floor. He still couldn't figure out how she could walk in heels, although he'd gotten pretty good at it when she wasn't around. Something about them was empowering.

"You're pregnant with our child, you could never be horrid to me. Look, how about we forget about this party? We could stay home and eat Chinese take out on the garish orange sofa your mother insisted on giving us?" Sirius offered, knowing Ginny's preference for Chinese take out and her hatred for said sofa.

"With lots of dripping sauces?" Ginny's voice asked. Sirius laughed. Ginny had figured out his plan, at least this one seemed to be working. He remembered how it seemed a handful of his plans involving the red head always went side ways. Sometimes he wondered if it was him or if it was her. They both could be drama queens and both really loved to get their way. Maybe that was part of what made them such a good match?

"And those almond biscuits you love?" he added, listening as he heard Ginny tossing her heels on the floor. He smiled. If she was taking off her shoes, he'd convinced her to stay home. Yes, people would be disappointed that he and Ginny weren't putting in an appearance at the party, but there was no point in dragging Ginny if she didn't want to go. It would only lead to a miserable night for the both of them. He really didn't want to spend their evening in an atmosphere of gloom and misery.

"Fine, but you're ordering it and picking it up," Ginny said, as the door of the loo clicked open. Ginny was standing there barefoot, still wearing a blue sparkly dress. Sirius blinked, she looked amazing, not that she'd agree with him. The bulge around her midsection only made her more radiant to Sirius. The thought of the fact they'd created a life, a child that would be a bit of the both of them made him smile.

"Of course, anything for you, Red," he laughed, taking her hand and leading her from the loo.

"While you do that, I'm going to change out of this dress. No sense being uncomfortable in my own home, right?" she asked.

"Our home, and you're right. Go put on something comfortable while I get us some dinner."

"With lots of sauce? And almond biscuits?" Ginny verified.

"Yes, lots of sauce and biscuits, and we can stain the couch, get rid of the ugly thing and get something a little more suited to our tastes," he answered. Ginny nodded, walking towards their room, already planning to put on a pair of pink fleecy pyjamas. She smiled as Sirius headed from the house to get dinner. She couldn't help admiring his arse as he left, a smile playing on her lips. He really was the best husband she could ever have asked for, and she was eternally glad she'd not listened to everyone and married him anyway.


	109. Networking (CormacRomilda)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 547**

"You were brilliant," Romilda purred, walking past Cormac. He glanced at her.

"Were you talking to me?"

"Of course I was," she answered. "We're both here with people we don't care about, both being used for something. I loved your try out for the the team, shame Potter didn't give you the position. You're a much better keeper than Weasley," she stated. Cormac puffed out his chest nodding.

"I'm glad someone appreciates my talent."

"And so modest," Romilda joked, putting an arm around Cormac's waist. "Now, since neither of our dates are paying a bit of attention to us, why don't we go give them something to not see? I mean, I love this song and if you're as good on the dance floor as you are on a broom..." she let her voice trail off as Cormac got the hint and swept Romilda onto the dance floor. She could see Hermione, Cormac's date, slinking out of the room. A large smile crossed her face. It served the girl right, trying to keep Cormac from the team, she'd seen what the witch had done. It was bad enough Potter favored his friends for everything, at one point, Romilda had thought Potter was cute, that because he was an amazing athlete and famous, well, she'd mistaken that for substance. Cormac was just as good at Quidditch, he wasn't horrible looking, if one liked that type.

"So, what are you doing at this party? I mean, Hermione invited me as her plus one."

"Slughorn invited me because of some stupid connection my Great-great-grandmother had at one point in time. Apparently we're family friends with someone famous, no need to mention we haven't been in contact with that side of the family in over a decade," Romilda shrugged. Cormac laughed.

"You like the idea of being famous?" he asked.

"Doesn't everyone? I mean, if you're somebody, the whole world opens up for you. Imagine being a famous player, imagine the people flocking to you, surrounding you, wanting to be you, or wanting to be with you."

"I'm not a famous anything. I didn't even make the team."

"That was a mistake, one Potter will grow to regret I'm sure. I mean, Weasley's useless on a broom, just wait," Romilda smirked, a hint of a idea popping into her head. Maybe she should make sure Potter knew just how much of a mistake he'd made. A few well placed rumors might do the trick, not to mention, she was sure the Slytherins would help her. She'd almost been placed there anyway.

"True, so um, I'm sorry, but I don't know your name, did you give it?"

"No, must have forgot that. I'm Romilda, in your house, few years younger."

"Right, so since we're both in Gryffindor, and this party is stupid, want to me walk you to the portrait hole? We can talk about how amazing a Keeper I'd made?" Cormac suggested. Romilda smiled. She knew how to flatter an ego, and if she played her cards right, Cormac might replace Weasley and then she'd be the girlfriend of a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I'd love to," she answered, taking Cormac's offered arm as they strolled out of Slughorn's party, both having found exactly what they were looking for.


	110. Weary

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Word Count: 685**

The blankets were warm, the pillow beneath her head head soft. If she shifted slightly, the hammock beneath her rocked. She had to admit sleeping in the Room of Requirement was much better than sleeping in her own dorm.

It was such a contrast to the outside world, at least the world right now. Here, buried in this mound of blankets and plushies, everything was fine. There was no war, there were no people lying, putting everyone in danger. Here she was safe. She wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as possible.

"You know, at some point you do need to get out of bed, Hannah," a voice whispered. Hannah blinked one blue eye open and looked at her roommate. Susan was looking at her with a worried expression on her face. Hannah sighed.

"Why?" Hannah asked. "Why do I need to get up? To go to classes? That's a joke, this whole year is a joke. We're not learning anything other than how to sneak around, how to survive when you've got a target painted on your back. I still have the scars, Susan. Why would I want fresh wounds?" she asked, pushing a vermilion pillow out of the hammock.

She still had about six more pillows. The Room had a weird sense of décor, everything was bright colored. Maybe the Room itself was trying to help get rid of the bleak atmosphere by making things look a bit less gloomy?

"Because, if you don't get up, you don't get breakfast?" Susan suggested. Hannah groaned.

"Breakfast does sound good," Hannah muttered. "I'm not going to class though."

"Didn't say you needed to," Susan laughed as Hannah slowly pushed the blankets off and sat up.

"Good, I know the Carrows are looking for me again. It was another first year, a little snippet of a girl, Susan. She wouldn't have survived. They don't care about killing anymore. I mean, in the beginning, you know how they were terrified to spill pure-blood blood?"

"Things are just getting darker, but we can't give in, Hannah. I'll have you know, I'm scared to death, too, but we need to fight, we need to do what's right. Neither of us can just sit on the sidelines and watch as the world we love is destroyed."

"Maybe you can't, but I'm done, Susan. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep trying to save everyone. I did everything I was supposed to. I kept my head down at first, I joined the DA, I've been fighting and fighting. I'm exhausted, Susan," Hannah whispered. Susan nodded, putting an arm around Hannah.

"I know, I know. Look, let's get some breakfast, maybe things will seem a little less bleak on a full stomach?" she suggested. Hannah bit back a snort.

"You know they say all our house cares about is food," she muttered.

"Food makes everything better," Susan replied, pulling Hannah from the hammock. Hannah slid onto her feet.

"Not everything," she whispered. "But yeah, breakfast sounds good. Maybe there's some of those giant cinnamon rolls this morning," she added, trying to find something, anything, to look forward to in a world torn asunder.

"There might be," Susan agreed, tossing Hannah some clean clothes. "Only one way to find out though," she added.

Hannah nodded, grabbing the clothes Susan has thrown to her.

"You know, you're my best friend, Susan, no one else could have pulled me from that bed," she muttered as she dressed quickly, wrapping a Hufflepuff scarf around her neck. As much as she joked, she was still proud of her house, proud of who she was.

"I know, now, let's see if we can get some cinnamon rolls, get out of the Great Hall, and back here before anyone notices," Susan replied, both girls knowing they could just summon a house elf, but at the same time, both knowing they couldn't just hide under the covers forever.

This was a war, this was their war, and neither was going to back down, despite how much they wanted to just hide until it was all over.


	111. I Wish I was Him

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #10 Herbology - ******Task 3 -****** Write about someone showing maturity about something.**

**Word count: 600**

I wish I was Him

I wish I was him.

He's the one who holds you when you cry out at night.

He's the one comforting you as the harsh realities of war hit too close to home again.

He's the one brushing the strands of your curly hair out of your face.

He's the one holding your hand in the photograph the papers print.

It's his ring on your finger sparkling, a little beacon of light in once dark times.

I wish I was him, your prince. How ironic a name can be.

You were always called a princess, brilliant and all knowing.

Yet, you could never fathom the way I felt about you.

How I dreamed about you, time and time again. \

No, you never knew. You could never know.

I wish I was him, had the courage to say something to you then.

I wish I had had the courage to speak my heart to you.

Circumstances were against us though. I know you would never consider

a man like me. I'm too old, too bitter, I'm broken and

betrayed your trust. I'm not the man for you.

You could never be my always.

You could never be mine.

I wish I was him as he sweeps you across the floor.

I wish I was the one holding you, but it wasn't meant to be.

He was there for you when you cried.

He was there for you when things got darker and darker with no hope of light.

He was there in the heat of the moment.

He was the one you kissed.

I wish I was him, holding your heart in my hands.

I wish I was him gently touching you, holding you on those cold nights.

I know what you and he do. I know how he touches you.

I know where it leads and I wish bitterly it was me.

I wish I was him, smiling and holding the infant.

I wish I was him, arms around your waist.

I wish it was my name on the announcent

announcing our child.

I should have said something, but I couldn't

but I didn't.

Would you even have accepted me?

Would you have ever looked past my nose, my greasy hair?

Would you have looked past the fact I was a murderer,

the fact I was one of the Them?

I did things I could never be proud of.

I did things I regret now, things I regretted then.

I was in too far to think about right and wrong.

I was in too far, answering to too many people,

when the only person I wanted to answer to

was you.

I wish I was him, sweeping you across the floor.

Another party, another celebration of a war won.

From across the floor, our eyes meet for a minute.

You turn away, back to him and the never ending adoration

he continues to bestow on you.

I wish I was him, but even though my heart breaks,

I also want nothing more for you to be happy.

I wish I was him, but you don't.

I know I never stood a chance with a woman like you.

I know I never stood a chance with any one I ever loved.

I wish I was him, but I could never be him.

I could never make you that happy.

I could never make you smile like that,

how I would love for you to smile like that for me.

I will never be him, and because of that,

you, my dear, will never be mine.


End file.
